Remember
by MarysolCx
Summary: Harry Potter n'a pas montré signe de vie depuis déjà plusieurs semaines, mais personne ne semble sans soucier outre mesure. Personne… à part son ancien professeur de Potions qui va retourner ciel et terre pour retrouver son amant disparu. SS/HP
1. Prologue

Titre : Remember

Auteur : Marysol Cx

Disclaimer : Harry, Snape, Poudlard et cie, à JK ; le reste, à moi

Rating : T/M

Bonjours à tou(te)s !

Me voilà de retour après plusieurs mois avec une nouvelle fiction, un petit Snarry (histoire de changer ^^). Contrairement à mes autres fictions, celle-ci est d'ores et déjà terminée et ne souffrira d'aucune attente (pas comme sur "A quoi bon resister" pas vrai) (promis je l'oublie pas).

Du coup je posterai un chapitre par semaine et il y en a en tout 11 (sauf si je change la découpe).

Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de mon rating qui est quelque part entre le T et le M, mais, par sureté, je vais mettre M (là aussi, c'est nouveau pour moi sur une fiction de cette taille).

Mon blabla étant fini, je ne peux que vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et espérer que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire cette fiction que j'ai pris à en écrire !

Et merci à Epsilon Snape pour avoir jeté un oeil sur l'orthographe/cohérence/synthaxe etc :)

Marysol Cx

* * *

Sa tête le brûlait. Non, son corps le brûlait. Mais le pire était son esprit qui semblait être en fusion. Il n'arrivait plus à penser à rien. Pourtant, c'était différent d'un doloris mais presque aussi horrible, peut-être même plus, car ici, il savait qu'il ne pourrait devenir fou et donc espérer que ça s'arrête. Il avait le sentiment que même Voldemort n'avait pas réussi à lui faire aussi mal, c'était dire !

Il entendait des voix autour de lui. Une, cinq, vingt ; il ne saurait pas dire. Il les entendait juste. Elles lui faisaient encore plus mal à la tête. Il voulait juste que tout s'arrête.

— Eh ! Réveille-toi !

Soudainement, il eut froid. Comme s'il avait plongé dans le lac noir. Peut-être pour attirer son attention ? Il avait l'impression qu'on lui parlait. Ou était-ce son esprit qui déraillait enfin ?

— Mmm...

Il ne réussit pas à articuler le moindre mot. Mais, alors qu'il sentait le goût du sang dans sa bouche, il n'en fut pas plus surpris que ça.

— Tu vas enfin dire où tu as de la thune ? Ou tu préfères crever ?

— Sais pas quoi vous parlez... geignit-il en crachant le fameux sang.

Foutus Moldus à utiliser des termes qui lui étaient inconnus. Si au moins il savait de quoi ils parlaient, peut-être aurait-il pu s'en sortir. Mais il était incapable de réfléchir convenablement. Sa tête tournait tellement. Parler avait réveillé encore plus de douleur dans son corps. Il voulait juste dormir et ne pas se réveiller

— Ça sert à rien je te dis ! On a qu'à le tuer avant d'avoir des emmerdes ! Et puis, qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il est riche ? Il m'avait plutôt l'air d'un taré qui agitait un bout de bois et qui a volé des fringues.

— Je te dis que c'est un riche ! Il avait de l'or brodé sur la cape qu'il portait et des pièces en or dans ses poches !

— Dans ce cas pourquoi personne ne le cherche ? Ca va faire plus d'une semaine ! Et qui te dit que tu t'es pas planté ? Je te le répète, il a dû les voler à quelqu'un !

— Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ?

Le silence se fit, uniquement brisé par la respiration sifflante et difficile du prisonnier.

— On a qu'à le tuer ?

— Non, on ne le tue pas. On le laisse dans une ruelle et comme ça on n'a pas de cadavre à gérer et la police chercha moins à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. De toute façon, il a complètement pété un câble avec tout ce qu'on lui a injecté. Je suis même pas sûr qu'il sera un jour capable de pisser tout seul de nouveau vu ce que vous lui avez fait.

— Alors c'est réglé. Marco, occupe-toi de lui.

La dernière chose dont il se souvint avant de plonger dans le sommeil dont il rêvait tant, ce fut un coup sur sa tempe, si violent qu'il en aurait hurlé, et du sang chaud coulant sur son visage puis dans sa bouche.

* * *

C'est court, mais la suite arrivera dans moins d'une semaine, promis !

Une petite review histoire de ? ^^


	2. Chapitre 1

Titre : Remember

Auteur : Marysol Cx

Disclaimer : Harry, Snape, Poudlard et cie, à JK ; le reste, à moi

Rating : T/M

Et le chapitre 1 :)

Bonne lecture !

Marysol Cx

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

— Jeune homme, vingtaine d'années, inconscient hémorragie, commotion, nombreuses fractures pas d'identité, trouvé dans une ruelle.

— OK, mettez-le en trauma trois, ordonna le médecin qui reconnaissait déjà les marques d'un passage à tabac, comme il en voyait tous les jours par ici. Et prévenez… Bordel, il est conscient. Comment il peut être conscient avec ce qu'il a ? C'est pas vrai… Et trouvez-moi au moins deux autres médecins, je vais avoir besoin d'aide là.

Le blessé ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi avait-il mal, et pourquoi aussi mal ? Que faisait-il dans ce qui semblait être un hôpital ? Etait-ce parce qu'il y avait eu une tempête ? Il se souvenait juste d'un bruit sourd, la porte tremblant, et puis plus rien. Un tremblement de terre ? Une vague plus forte qui avait brisé le phare ?

— Vous m'entendez ? Monsieur, vous m'entendez ?

On lui parlait. Monsieur. Pourquoi l'appelait-on « monsieur » ? Il ne comprenait plus rien. Mais il cligna des yeux en essayant de regarder l'homme au-dessus de lui.

— Comment vous appelez-vous ?

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, sa gorge aussi le brûlait. Sa bouche semblait être pleine de sang. Mais il essaya quand même.

— Ha… Harry

Il toussa, du sang coulant de sa bouche.

— Potter, termina-t-il en ayant l'impression qu'il allait s'étouffer par manque d'air.

— OK, Harry Potter, c'est ça ? Très bien, Harry. Nous ne savons pas ce qui vous est arrivé, mais nous allons tout faire pour vous soigner, d'accord ?

Parmi toutes ces douleurs, il sentit celle d'une piqure dans son bras. Mais c'était pour son bien, car tout commença à se calmer, ses yeux se fermèrent et il replongea dans un néant qui lui semblait bien accueillant.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Il n'avait plus mal. Mais il ne se sentait pas bien pour autant. Comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose. C'était particulier comme sensation. Il avait l'impression d'être sur un nuage. De flotter dans le vide. Et qu'à tout moment il pouvait tomber. Malgré cela, il aurait bien aimé rester ici. Personne à lui crier dessus, à le frapper, à lui donner des ordres. Mais il savait que cela ne durerait pas. Qu'à un moment ou un autre, quelqu'un viendrait taper à la porte et le tirerait de ses songes. Pourtant, rien ne venait. Il avait l'impression qu'il était là depuis un moment, à rester immobile et les yeux fermés dans son lit. Mais ce dernier était décidément bien trop confortable pour que ce soit le sien. Il devait donc encore être en train de rêver. Alors il attendit, chose qui lui sembla être une éternité, jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de ce rêve pour le moindre étrange.

Ce fut une jolie voix qu'il entendit. Elle semblait l'appeler. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux sans attendre, il ne voulait pas de problèmes.

— Mr Potter, m'entendez-vous ?

Il était dans un endroit blanc, très blanc il n'arrivait pas encore à ouvrir les yeux correctement pour distinguer ce qui était autour de lui. C'était sûrement parce qu'il n'avait pas ses lunettes, il ne les sentait pas sur son nez. Pourtant, alors que les secondes s'écoulaient, il voyait de plus en plus net. Il voulait demander où il était, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge bien trop sèche. Il la vit s'approcher et mettre une paille entre ses lèvres.

— Merci, réussit-il à dire quand il eut bu.

La dame lui sourit alors que quelqu'un d'autre s'approchait de lui : un homme.

— Mr Potter, vous êtes réveillé. Sortez Mademoiselle s'il vous plait.

Il la suivit du regard et vit qu'elle fermait la porte derrière elle, le laissant seul avec cet homme.

— Mr Potter je suis le chirurgien qui vous a opéré.

— Opéré ? répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

— Vous ne vous souvenez pas ?

— Il y a eu une tempête, c'est ça ?

Le médecin le regarda avec étonnement. Pourquoi ce regard ? Il n'avait pas rêvé, il y avait bien eu une tempête !

— De quoi vous rappelez-vous, Mr Potter ? demanda-t-il calmement en s'emparant d'un cahier et d'un crayon.

— J'étais avec mon oncle, ma tante et mon cousin, raconta-t-il d'une voix faible.

Etait-il arrivé quelque chose à sa voix ? Elle lui paraissait bien grave.

— On était parti sur un ilot au milieu de la mer, continua-t-il en mettant ses questions de côté. Dans un phare, mais je sais plus pourquoi. Il y avait du vent dehors, de la pluie, et il y a eu un bruit sourd et puis plus rien.

Le regard du médecin sembla soudainement emprunt d'inquiétude.

— Mr Potter, vous avez été retrouvé dans une ruelle, dans la banlieue Londonienne, expliqua-t-il doucement. Je suis navré de vous dire cela aussi rudement, mais vous avez été violenté, drogué, et… laissé pour mort.

— Je… Non, vous me confondez avec quelqu'un d'autre, ce n'est pas possible, murmura-t-il en blêmissant fortement.

— Vous êtes bien Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, mais…

— Alors non, je ne me trompe pas. Vous nous avez donné votre nom quand vous êtes arrivé ici, avant qu'on ne vous opère. En revanche, nous n'en savons pas plus sur vous. Que pouvez-vous nous apprendre ?

— Je suis né le 31 juillet 1980. Je vis dans le Surrey avec mon oncle et ma tante. Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais bébé dans un accident de voiture. Je vais à l'école de mon quartier. Et c'est tout. Je ne vois pas quoi vous dire d'autre, je suis désolé.

Sa voix commençait à se faire plus fluide, il avait moins mal quand il parlait. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à reconnaitre sa propre voix.

— Vous allez à l'école de votre quartier ? Et vous vivez encore chez votre famille ?

— Où voulez-vous que j'aille ? s'étonna Harry qui ne comprenait pas les questions du médecin.

— Mr Potter, en quelle année sommes-nous ?

— Pourquoi ?

— Répondez, s'il vous plait.

— C'était mon anniversaire quand nous étions sur cette île, donc nous sommes en août 1991. C'est ça ?

— Mr Potter, nous sommes en février 2005 et vous avez 24 ans.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Harry était immobile depuis plusieurs heures, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il n'y croyait pas, il ne pouvait pas y croire. Mais les journaux, la télé et son visage, bon sang ! Il n'avait plus onze ans, il n'était plus en 1991. Mais comment ? Pourquoi ? Il ne comprenait plus rien. Comment pouvait-il avoir oublié quatorze ans de sa vie ? Que s'était-il passé ? Qui était-il ? Et surtout, qui pouvait l'aider à les retrouver ?

Quand son corps avait commencé à aller mieux, il avait rencontré un psychologue avec qui ils avaient essayé de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais, tout ce qui en était ressortit était qu'il devait être victime d'un choc post-traumatique, suite à l'agression qui l'avait amenée ici. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est pourquoi il avait oublié plus d'une décennie et non pas juste les semaines juste avant et pendant cette fameuse agression. On lui avait dit que cela pouvait être aussi lié à la drogue qu'on lui avait injectée. Mais sans jamais lui dire beaucoup plus que « votre mémoire reviendra, il faut juste un déclic ».

Un déclic… Il avait cherché, lu plusieurs articles à ce sujet, des témoignages de personnes qui s'étaient retrouvées dans son cas. A chaque fois, quelqu'un de leur passé oublié était là pour les aider. Mais pas pour lui. Il était seul, horriblement seul. Les seules personnes qu'il connaissait –du moins dont il se souvenait- étaient son oncle et sa tante. Et même s'il ne voulait pas retourner les voir, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. C'était eux ou rien.

Suite à cette réflexion pour le moins joyeuse, il avait fallu un mois avant qu'il soit capable de bouger de nouveau seul. Il avait alors pu se regarder dans un miroir et observer son corps sous toutes les coutures.

Aussi longtemps qu'il en avait été capable, il était resté à observer son reflet. Il n'était plus le Harry chétif et petit dont il se souvenait. Il était grand, environ 1m80. Il avait, même après plusieurs semaines dans un lit, un corps musclé qui avait été bien entretenu. En revanche, et c'était sûr cela que son regard était resté le plus longtemps, il avait remarqué sur l'ensemble de son corps de nombreuses cicatrices qui semblaient anciennes, profondes. Aurait-il était un soldat ou un bagarreur pendant ces années manquantes ?

Son visage, lui, l'avait choqué et il n'en revenait pas non plus. Il n'avait plus besoin de lunettes, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, mais il n'en était plus à une interrogation prêt. Il avait de la barbe –beaucoup trop à son goût, il faudrait qu'il apprenne à la raser— et sa cicatrice… Elle avait presque disparue et ne lui avait pas fait mal une seule fois depuis qu'il s'était réveillé ici. Pourquoi lui aurait-elle fait mal d'ailleurs ?

Dans l'ensemble, il était devenu un homme fort, à l'exact opposé du corps dont il se souvenait. La transformation était choquante, assez dérangeante car il avait le sentiment d'être dans le corps d'un autre mais il était tout de même satisfait. On pouvait difficilement trouver pire comme corps.

Cela n'aurait tenu qu'à lui, il serait parti directement sans se poser de questions pour trouver des réponses à celles qu'il se posait, mais il fallait qu'il guérisse totalement pour ça. Ensuite, il lui faudrait un peu d'argent pour pouvoir se déplacer et manger. Et, enfin, il fallait qu'il sache où trouver sa famille qui avait peut-être déménagé depuis le temps. Il y avait encore trop de choses qui l'empêchaient de partir. Alors il ne pouvait qu'attendre. Attendre, encore et toujours.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Une fois sortit de l'hôpital, afin de ne pas perdre son temps –il considérait en avoir perdu assez comme ça-, il avait été chercher sans attendre là où il avait un jour vécu, un jour qui se situait quinze ans dans son passé. Bien sûr, car le sort semblait s'acharner sur lui, sa famille avait quitté l'endroit huit ans auparavant, sans laisser de traces.

Harry avait alors déambulé dans le quartier, sentant des regards sur lui et sa cicatrice ; comme si on le reconnaissait. Sûrement devenait-il paranoïaque, à s'imaginer que quelqu'un le connaissant pouvait se trouver partout... Mais il y avait de quoi avec le monde dont il avait oublié l'existence ! La Grande Bretagne avait été victime de nombreux attentats pendant plusieurs années, sans qu'on ne sache jamais pourquoi, et tout c'était brutalement arrêté du jour au lendemain. Depuis sept ans, tout était fini. Même si cela commençait à remonter, il avait l'impression désagréable que cela recommencerait de nouveau un jour.

Peu de temps après, il était dans un train pour retourner sur Londres, trop de mauvais souvenirs venant assombrir sa journée qui n'était déjà que très peu lumineuse. Son unique consolation du moment était de l'ordre financière. Après de nombreuses recherches, aidé par l'hôpital qui savait gérer les cas comme il le sien, ils avaient réussi à trouver où était son argent, prouvant ensuite comme il pouvait qu'il était bien lui. Il avait d'ailleurs été assez surpris des méthodes d'identification. S'il s'était attendu à devoir répondre à des questions ou donner ses empreintes digitales, il n'en avait rien été. Un petit homme était venu, lui avait donné une clé minuscule qu'il supposait en or, et il lui avait demandé d'ouvrir un coffre en bois travaillé, pas plus gros qu'une boite à chaussure. Ce dernier s'était ouvert, ne dévoilant rien d'autre que du vide, mais ça avait suffi à le considérer comme étant le vrai Harry Potter, propriétaire de près de trois millions de livres et d'un appartement dans Londres.

Il s'était longtemps interrogé sur qui il était après cela. Bien évidemment, il s'était rendu dans ce fameux appartement mais avait été plus que déçu. L'endroit était à l'abandon, ne comportait aucun meuble et la seule chose présente était une couche de poussière plus qu'épaisse.

Il avait fouillé toutes les pièces, tous les recoins, tous les placards intégrés ; mais sans rien trouver. Cet endroit était sa seule maison, il n'y avait rien dedans et il n'y avait sûrement rien eu depuis des années. Il s'était alors assis à même le sol, choqué et perdu.

Comme si, tout comme sa mémoire, sa vie s'était arrêtée pendant quinze ans. Il n'existait nulle part : son nom était inconnu sur Internet, outil assez incroyable avait découvert –ou redécouvert ?— que récemment, ou dans les journaux papiers. Dans la banque où il avait son argent, personne ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant et il n'avait jamais dépensé un centimes de toute cette fortune. Personne ne l'avait cherché, personne ne le connaissait ; il n'était personne.

Son corps fatigué et meurtri s'effondra au sol, désespéré par la situation qu'il affrontait alors. Il ne chercha même pas à empêcher une larme de couler le long de sa joue. Il se sentait seul, si seul.

Il réalisa alors qu'il avait dû vivre entouré pendant ces dernières années car jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel sentiment quand il était dans son placard sous l'escalier. Mais, désormais, alors qu'il était seul, il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser tant la solitude le comprimait.

* * *

Je sais que je ne le faisais pas jusque-là, mais je vais essayer de répondre beaucoup plus sérieusement aux reviews désormais. Si je ne le fais pas à chaque fois ce sera par manque de temps (ou bug de notification à cause de FanFic qui m'envoie des mails en ce moment pour des reviews postées il y a deux mois).

En tout cas, je vais essayer de faire plus attention !

Alors n'hésitez pas ^^


	3. Chapitre 2

Titre : Remember

Auteur : Marysol Cx

Disclaimer : Harry, Snape, Poudlard et cie, à JK ; le reste, à moi

Rating : T/M

On sait enfin ce que devient Snape !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

— Severus, tout de même, calmez-vous.

— QUE JE ME CALME ALBUS ?! rugit le ténébreux professeur. Il a disparu depuis deux mois et personne ne bouge ne serait-ce qu'un doigt pour le retrouver !

— Enfin, Severus, vous savez comme moi qu'il ne tient pas en place et que ce n'est pas la première qu'il disparait de la sorte. Je suis sûr qu'Harry va bien. Et puis, pourquoi vous inquiétez-vous autant pour lui ? Il n'y a pas si longtemps vous étiez heureux de le savoir loin de vous et de Poudlard.

Severus tenta de se contrôler, dans son corps autant que dans sa voix. Il ne fallait pas que le directeur sache. Il ne fallait pas que quiconque sache. Jamais.

— Les deux chiens sont intenables, reprit Severus d'une voix beaucoup plus posée. Ils sont convaincus que s'est ma faute car il les avait prévenus qu'il devait voir quelque chose avec moi pour une potion, ce que nous avons fait. Depuis, je ne l'ai pas revu. Alors vous allez me faire le plaisir d'envoyer des aurors le chercher, afin qu'ils me laissent tranquille.

— Je demanderai aux aurors de chercher la signature magique de sa baguette, si ça peut vous permettre d'être tranquille.

— Merci bien, Albus.

Le maitre des Potions quitta le bureau directorial sans attendre qu'on lui demande. Il croisa quelques élèves sur le chemin des cachots, mais tous se précipitèrent contre les murs pour éviter de passer dans son aura de colère qui semblait briller autour de lui. La porte de ses appartements claqua quelques minutes plus tard, faisant trembler les murs et les portraits dessus, qui n'osèrent rien dire, de peur de se faire décrocher ou brûler.

Severus n'accorda même pas un regard au tas de copies posées sur son bureau. Elles s'entassaient depuis des semaines, chose qui ne lui était jusqu'alors jamais arrivées. Mais il s'en fichait. Plus rien n'avait d'importance actuellement. La seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux avait disparu, et il avait peur, tellement peur, que ce soit sa faute s'il était parti, qu'il ne l'aimait plus.

Il essayait de se rassurer comme il pouvait, en se disant qu'il n'aurait jamais disparu du jour au lendemain sans rien lui dire, ce n'était pas un lâche. Mais pourtant, en cet instant, Harry Potter n'était pas à ses côtés, à lui dire qu'il l'aimait, alors qu'il lui avait juré que c'était le seul endroit où il souhaitait passer le restant de ses jours.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Severus n'avait pas attendu les Aurors. Ils n'avaient pas confiance en le Ministère. Même après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'institution restait noircie jusqu'à la moelle. D'autant plus qu'en tant qu'ancien Mangemort, il ne pourrait jamais obtenir d'eux. Il en était de même pour Dumbledore, qui n'avait plus son influence passée maintenant que le Lord Noir était défait. Dumbledore était considéré comme un vieux fou, bon qu'à gérer une école et non plus à aider dans la gestion d'un pays.

Il devrait donc se débrouiller tout seul pour retrouver son amant, ne pouvant demander une aide à personne car, d'une part, il n'aimait pas demander de l'aide, et, d'autre part, personne, pas même le rouquin ni Miss Je-Sais-Tout n'étaient au courant. Il serait donc seul.

Cependant, le vieux fou lui avait donné une piste. En effet, la signature magique d'Harry était tellement puissante et unique qu'elle serait sûrement retrouvable facilement. En tout cas, celle de sa baguette, s'il l'avait avec lui et s'il s'en était servi récemment.

Un soupir passa ses lèvres. Non, ce ne serait pas simple. Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas baisser les bras et se dire que son amant finirait par revenir.

Si Severus était éperdument amoureux de son ancien élève, l'inverse était vrai aussi. Malgré ses peurs, Harry ne l'aurait jamais abandonné du jour au lendemain, sans le moindre mot. D'autant plus que toutes ses affaires étaient restées dans ses appartements. Même Hedwige était toujours là.

Le professeur ne s'interrogea pas plus longtemps. Il se changea pour passer un jean et une chemise noirs, se doutant qu'il s'aventurerait peut-être dans le monde moldu ainsi qu'une cape à capuche pour ne pas être remarqué parmi les sorciers. A l'aide de sa cheminée, il quitta ses appartements pour rejoindre un petit cottage en bord de mer qu'ils avaient acheté ensemble quelques mois auparavant et dans lequel ils auraient dû emménager à la fin de l'année scolaire…

Une fois là-bas, à l'abri des puissantes barrières de la maison, il put lancer son sortilège de traçage qui relevait plus de la magie noire qu'autre chose, mais il n'en avait cure. Il souhaitait juste retrouver Harry.

Une violente vague de fatigue l'envahit, attestant de la puissance et de l'efficacité du sortilège. Il sentit sa magie le guider et se laissa transplaner là où elle souhaitait l'emmener. Une désagréable odeur lui prit le nez dès que ses pieds retrouvèrent le sol. Il comprit rapidement qu'il se trouvait dans un quartier très mal famé de la banlieue londonienne, dans une ruelle où se trouvait actuellement un gang, frappant allégrement quelqu'un. Pendant un instant, il oublia son amant et alla s'occuper des quatre hommes, les assommant en quelques secondes.

— Tu vas bien ? demanda doucement le professeur en s'accroupissant.

Au sol, se trouvait un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, le visage en sang, serrant contre lui une sacoche. Sûrement le butin que les idiots au sol voulaient obtenir, pensa Severus.

— Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, ajouta-t-il en voyant qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas. Me faire croire que tu es évanoui ne marchera pas non plus. De toute façon, je n'en ai que faire de ce que tu caches.

Si sa magie l'avait envoyé ici, ce n'était sûrement pas sans raison. Harry avait dû se retrouver ici, peut-être même à la place du jeune homme qu'il venait de secourir. Son cœur se serra soudainement quand il réalisa les conséquences. Si son amant avait été ici, et que personne n'était intervenu, où était-il à présent… ?

— Vous… vous allez pas me taper aussi ? gémit la masse tremblante à ses pieds.

— Non, j'ai autre chose à faire dans ma vie. Comment t'appelles-tu ? Que faisais-tu ici ?

— Jonathan, m'sieur. Je… Vous êtes pas de la police, hein ?

— De la… ah, ça. Non, je cherche quelqu'un qui serait passé par ici.

Jonathan attrapa la main que lui tendit Severus et se releva en gémissant. Son regard se posa sur les corps au sol.

— C'est vous qu'avez fait ça ? Vous devez être vachement fort !

— Je ne t'ai pas demandé de chanter mes louanges.

Le regard perdu du garçon lui apprit que ce dernier ne devait pas avoir un vocabulaire très élaboré. Il n'insista pas et continua avec ses questions :

— Qu'as-tu fait pour te retrouver ici ?

Le garçon le fixa d'un regard hésitant, n'osant pas expliquer sa présence ici.

Sa patience allait bientôt être mise à l'épreuve s'il ne répondait pas vite. Tout ceci ne mènerait sûrement à rien, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus prendre le risque de laisser passer un indice.

— J'ai pas payé ma drogue… murmura-t-il enfin.

La drogue… C'était bien un lobi moldu. Bien sûr, les sorciers étaient assez portés sur l'alcool, et le leur était bien plus dur que celui des moldus. Mais ils avaient la magie pour en contrer les conséquences.

— Votre ami il se droguait aussi, hein ? S'il s'est retrouvé ici et qu'il a disparu, y a pas d'autre explication.

— Je peux t'assurer qu'il ne se droguait pas.

— Alors il avait de la thune sur lui et il est passé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

— Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Pourquoi les Moldus devaient utiliser un vocabulaire aussi différent du leur…

— Bah, ici y a que des gens pauvres. Du coup, les dealers y savent reconnaitre les riches quand y en voient. S'il a une gueule de riche, ils l'ont attrapé, ils lui ont pris sa thune, et s'ils pensaient qu'il pouvait leur en filer plus, ils l'ont embarqué.

L'argent et la drogue. Maudits Moldus…

— Où ? interrogea-t-il froidement.

— Euh… Chais pas. Mais eux, ils doivent savoir, dit-il en pointant du doigt les corps qui commençaient à remuer. Moi je vais m'en aller du coup, hein. C'est gentil de m'avoir sauvé, mais je veux pas qu'ils me retombent dessus.

Il ne retint pas le drogué qui s'en alla rapidement, après avoir fait les poches des hommes au sol, récupérant plusieurs liasses de billets et quelques sachets de poudre blanche. Alors que les armoires à glaces commençaient reprendre conscience, il sortit sa baguette, sachant d'avance qu'il n'aimerait sûrement pas ce qui allait venir.

— Accio, baguette Harry, murmura-t-il.

Un morceau de bois vola jusque dans sa main, lui mettant un violent coup au cœur. Harry n'avait pas sa baguette avec lui, il n'avait rien pour se protéger. Il ne l'avait pas rejoint il n'avait donc plus la possibilité de transplaner. Etait-il…

Non ! Il ne devait pas penser à ça. Harry était fort, le plus puissant sorcier du monde. Ce n'était pas une bande de moldus qui aurait pu lui faire du mal ! Alors pourquoi avait-il un très mauvais pressentiment ?

Il vit du coin de l'œil les brutes réussir à se relever. Il n'eut que faire de l'interdiction de magie devant les Moldus et les plaqua tous contre le mur d'un coup de baguette et les fit taire d'un l'autre. Tranquillement, il vint se placer devant eux, s'amusant presque de la peur sur leur visage.

— Je cherche quelqu'un, expliqua-t-il posément. Quelqu'un qui aurait croisé votre chemin. Grand, les cheveux noirs, les yeux verts, il avait ça avec sur lui.

Il pointa la baguette d'Harry sur le bout du nez de celui qui semblait être le chef. Au regard qu'il lança dessus, il semblait qu'Harry ait essayé de se défendre.

— Tu m'as l'air de savoir des choses intéressantes donc je vais te laisser parler. Mais, essaye, ne serait-ce de penser à crier, et tu passeras le restant de tes jours à baver dans un lit.

Il agita sa baguette, rendant la parole à cet homme qui semblait prêt à se faire dessus.

— On… il est passé dans la rue et on l'a attrapé pour le trainer ici. Mais… Après, il a commencé à nous menacer avec son truc et d'un coup il l'a agité et plusieurs se sont retrouvés au sol. Du coup, on s'est approché dans son dos pour lui planter une seringue et le droguer et quand il a fini par s'évanouir, on l'a emmené.

— Pourquoi lui ? Où l'avez-vous emmené ?

— Il avait une gueule de riche. Et quand on l'a fouillé il avait des pièces en or ! Et y avait des trucs en or brodé sur ses fringues.

— Ce qui répond à la question « pourquoi ». Maintenant, où est-il ? Et ne pense même pas à me dire qu'il est mort, où tu vas le rejoindre, et très vite.

— Je… je sais pas, je le jure ! C'est pas moi qui m'en suis occupé, je sais pas où il est.

— Qui sait ? Répond ! hurla-t-il en n'entendant pas la réponse fuser.

— Le boss ! C'est le boss qui sait ! Mais personne sait jamais où il est. Je promets, c'est la vérité, s'il vous plait, laissez-moi partir…

De grosses larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de cet homme qui n'avait désormais plus rien d'une brute. Il ne chercha pas plus longtemps à les interroger et pointa cette fois-ci sa propre baguette sur le visage de l'homme.

— Legilimens, murmura-t-il.

Severus se retint de justesse de vomir en arrivant dans l'esprit de cet homme abject. On y retrouvait que de l'horreur et de la haine. Il ne fit alors pas dans la délicatesse, fouillant sans gêne, retournant les souvenirs jusqu'à tomber sur son amant qui avait été emmené dans une grosse voiture noire. Rien ne lui permettrait de retrouver le véhicule mais il avait le visage des hommes. Et certains noms.

Il quitta l'esprit du chef, et, sans gêne, il fouilla la mémoire de tous les autres, à la recherche d'une identité, d'un endroit précis ; de n'importe quoi qui lui permettrait de retrouver son amant. Il finit par assister à un règlement de compte dans une cave. En grattant un peu, il accéda à d'autres souvenirs lui montrant la bâtisse. Bien évidemment, elle était située loin de tout ; loin des regards suspicieux et des oreilles indiscrètes.

Il ne chercha pas plus. Le souvenir était frais, les visages des hommes ayant emmenés Harry s'étaient trouvés là-bas. Et s'ils ne s'y trouvaient pas, il torturerait tous ceux qui se mettraient en travers de son chemin. Même s'il devait commettre des dizaines de bain de sang, il retrouverait son amant.

* * *

Re... rev...revi... non ?


	4. Chapitre 3

Titre : Remember

Auteur : Marysol Cx

Disclaimer : Harry, Snape, Poudlard et cie, à JK ; le reste, à moi

Rating : T/M

Mes excuses pour le retard, j'ai eu une semaine chargée... Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

Plusieurs heures avaient été nécessaires à Harry, mais il s'était finalement repris en main, réalisant que sa vie n'était pas finie pour autant. C'était juste une nouvelle qui commençait, où il pourrait tout reprendre à zéro. Il ignorait qui il avait été, mais il avait été quelqu'un dont la vie avait été mouvementée. Il n'oubliait pas les nombreuses cicatrices qui couvraient son corps, ses muscles et sa force ; tout cet argent qui semblait être apparu de nul part. Il avait également longuement observé sa stature : il se tenait droit, la tête haute, le corps ouvert. Il s'en était d'ailleurs rendu compte quand il avait pu discuter avec les médecins, les employés de la banque ; il était devenu un très bon orateur. On l'écoutait, on le regardait, on n'osait pas le contredire. S'il n'avait pas été couvert de cicatrices, il se serait demandé s'il n'avait fait la politique par le passé.

Harry s'était longtemps interrogé sur qui il avait pu être. Il en avait conclu, avec peur, qu'il avait sûrement été impliqué dans des affaires louches voire illégales. Il se demandait même si cet appartement et son argent n'avaient pas été prévu pour lui permettre d'échapper à son passé. Peut-être avait-il changé de nom autrefois et son nom de naissance était devenu sa couverture ?

La peur avait commencé à l'envahir, mais il avait réussi à la chasser aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Pourtant... Il avait été passé à tabac. Était-ce un règlement de compte d'un autre gang ? Faisait-il bel et bien parti d'un réseau de trafiquants ? Tout semblait coller. Il avait de l'argent en masse, sans la moindre origine, un appartement dans les beaux quartiers de Londres, de nombreuses cicatrices, des tatouages ; il dégageait un sentiment d'autorité et de puissance.

Qui était-il ?

Non. Il devait arrêter de chercher qui il était. Sûrement ne saurait-il jamais et c'était mieux ainsi. Aujourd'hui, il était Harry Potter, l'orphelin qui avait grandi dans un placard sous l'escalier, et il allait refaire sa vie, sans le moindre regard vers son passé inconnu.

Revigoré et dans un état d'esprit tout neuf, il s'empara de sa veste qu'il avait abandonnée dans un coin de la pièce vide et partit acheter de quoi remplir sa nouvelle vie.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Il était heureux. Fourbu, fatigué et il avait mal partout, mais il était heureux.

Après plusieurs jours à parcourir les magasins de vêtements, de meubles, de décoration ; faire faire des travaux pour repeindre l'appartement et poser du parquet, refaire l'électricité et la plomberie ; il put enfin s'effondrer dans son nouveau canapé dans son tout nouveau salon. Le dernier livreur venait de partir après avoir amené toute l'électronique "inutile" comme il avait aimé l'appeler. Il y avait donc une télé, des consoles et jeux, un ordinateur et plein d'autres babioles qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir enfant. Elles étaient inutile, certes, mais malgré tout nouvelles pour lui. Et puis, avec l'argent qu'il avait, il n'allait pas se gêner ! Bien sûr, il ne comptait pas vivre sur ses réserves toute sa vie, il voulait un travail et faire quelque chose de ses journées ! Mais, pour le moment, il comptait bien taper un peu dedans pour se faire plaisir, chose qu'il n'avait jamais eu le droit de faire pendant son enfance.

C'est avec un plaisir non feint qu'il alluma la télé et lança un jeu vidéo où il incarnerait un grand mage chasseur de primes, avec à ses côtés, posés sur l'accoudoir, un paquet de chips et un soda. Un sentiment immense de liberté l'envahit. Il faisait désormais ce qu'il voulait, quand il voulait, comme il le voulait. Il ne ressentait même plus le sentiment de vide qui comprimait son cœur. Enfin, presque plus...

Il s'endormit quelques heures plus tard en réalisant qu'il manquait définitivement quelqu'un à ses côtés. Qui était cette personne avec qui il avait dû vivre ? La cherchait-il actuellement ? Voulait-il qu'on le cherche ? Il l'ignorait. Pour le moment, il voulait juste vivre l'instant présent. Si son passé venait à le rattraper, ainsi en serait-il. Sinon, vivre sans savoir lui convenait.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Son portable sonnant le réveilla en sursaut. Il grogna en maudissant l'idiot qui avait décidé de l'appeler. Un nouveau grognement passa ses lèvres alors qu'il découvrait le nom de son correspondant.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, connard ? grinça-t-il en décrochant.

— Ouh, toi, tu n'es pas de bonne humeur.

— Jordan, il est... putain il est sept heures du mat ! Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ?

— Parce que je voulais te parler, ma belle.

— Jordan !

— OK, calme-toi. La mère des filles de Greg les veut pour la semaine, du coup il est dispo pour bouger ! Tu es partant, hein ?

Harry se sentit soudainement bien plus réveillé.

— Très bien, je fais mon sac. Vous passez me prendre ?

— Yes ! J'en étais sûr ! On est là dans vingt minutes, soit prêt ! A tout de suite !

Ils raccrochèrent et Harry se laisse retomber contre son oreiller. Passer quelques jours avec ses amis, loin de la civilisation, il adorait ça ! Mais se faire réveiller aux aurores, c'était plus dur. Pourtant, il se leva. Une douche plus tard et un peu de temps perdu à trouver à sa tente et remplir son sac à dos, il était dans la rue, à attendre le 4x4 de ses amis. Quand enfin ils arrivèrent, avec dix minutes de retard, il jeta ses affaires dans la remorque et grimpa rejoindre ses quatre amis qui avaient déjà mis la musique à fond et fumaient sûrement autre chose que des cigarettes. Il s'imagina durant un instant dans quel état ils finiraient ce soir, et ne fut pas déçu ! Il ignorait ce que ses camarades avaient prévu, mais sûrement que leurs sacs étaient plus remplis de bouteilles qu'ils trinqueraient ensemble pendant quelques soirs, que de vêtements ou de nourriture.

Alors qu'ils chantaient de bon cœur des chansons paillardes, tous se remercièrent intérieurement, à un moment ou un autre, de ne pas avoir d'attache familiale ou professionnel. Ou du moins, qu'elles leur permettaient de partir de la sorte sans problème. En effet, parmi ces gais lurons, on retrouvait Harry, le "jeunot" comme ils s'amusaient tous à l'appeler, qu'ils ne connaissaient que depuis quelques mois et qui leur avait avoués ne pas avoir de passé. Depuis, ils se faisaient un plaisir de lui donner de nouveaux souvenirs. C'était notamment la tâche préférée de Jordan qui, dès que l'occasion se présentait, entrainait Harry dans une nouvelle aventure. C'était un jeune homme plein de fougue et de gentillesse, qui souhaitait travailler auprès des animaux, mais qui ne trouvait rien pour lui convenir. On retrouvait ensuite Matthieu et Laurent, deux parfaits opposés, l'un brun, grand et mince, l'autre blond et plus petit d'une tête. Deux inséparables, dont les mains s'égaraient très facilement l'un sur l'autre dès qu'ils avaient un peu bu. Mais quand on savait qu'ils avaient eu une aventure ensemble dans leur jeunesse, rien de plus étonnant. Enfin, pour clôturer et diriger cette petite équipe pour le moins intéressante, Gregory, trente-cinq ans, père célibataire de deux petites filles intenables, ancien de l'armé dont il avait gardé le crâne rasé ; qui ne trouvait le repos que pendant leurs escapades dans la nature. Sans lui, les compères ne doutaient pas qu'ils se seraient souvent retrouvés dans situation pour le moins problématiques. Combien fois s'étaient-ils perdus dans les bois, fait attaqué par des animaux sauvages, fait voler leurs affaires et leur nourriture. Heureusement pour eux que l'ainé du groupe savait se débrouiller et faire des merveilles avait quelques branches et des feuilles. Mais Harry était le meilleur en question de cuisiner avec un rien. Tout comme il s'était découvert un talent de traqueur. Sûrement quelque chose provenait de son passé. Mais il avait arrêté de chercher qui il avait pu être. Il était heureux avec lui-même actuellement, c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

— Harry, dis-nous à quoi tu penses ? l'interrogea Jordan, le sortant de ses réflexions.

— Rien, je me dis juste que je suis bien ici.

— As-tu envie d'être encore mieux ? proposa Matthieu en lui tendant un joint.

Il ne se posa même pas la question. Il le mit entre ses lèvres et inspirant un grand coup. Ses muscles se détendirent presque instantanément et un soupir passe ses lèvres. Définitivement, il adorait les sensations qu'il ressentait grâce à la drogue. N'en prenant pas régulièrement, il l'appréciait encore plus quand il venait à en avoir dans le sang.

Les heures de route suivantes passèrent en un clin d'œil. Le véhicule était devenu un vrai aquarium et heureusement pour eux, Gregory avait une très bonne vue.

Ils posèrent finalement leur camp dans une clairière dégagée, loin de tout vu le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru à pied pour y arriver. Chacun commença à planter sa tente, prenant en compte le feu de camp qu'ils installeraient au centre une fois la nuit tombée. Au fil de leurs sorties s'étaient installées des habitudes. Gregory fournissait le véhicule et tout ce qui touchait à la sécurité (on pouvait remercier ses téléphones satellites). Matthieu amenait toujours une de ses guitares et Laurent une bonne partie de la nourriture. Harry avait découvert avec Gregory une passion –presque un don— pour l'arc, il l'amenait donc et allait parfois chasser, ce qui s'avérait presque toujours fructueux. Quant à Jordan, il était le fournisseur d'alcool et autres substances moyennement légales sur lesquelles Gregory fermait les yeux bien que n'étant que peu d'accord avec cela.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent vers trois heures du matin, à chanter et manger de la viande grillée devant un feu de camp. Ce ne fut que vers quatre heures, face aux bâillements de Jordan, qu'ils se décidèrent à aller dormir un peu. Chacun se glissa dans sa tente respective –sauf Matthieu et Laurent qui partageaient la même— et s'endormirent presque instantanément.

Mais pas Harry. Il écoutait les bruits de la nature, les laissant remplir son esprit et son cœur qui était toujours bien vide. C'est en cherchant à reboucher cette plaie béante qu'il avait rencontré Jordan. Il trainait dans un bar, à la recherche de quelqu'un avec qui passer la nuit, dans l'espoir de ne plus se sentir seul, et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir avec une jeune fille pour le moins charmante, son futur ami l'avait arrêté pour le prévenir qu'elle lui ferait les poches à la seconde où il dormirait, le sachant car en ayant fait les frais. Il n'avait finalement ramené personne ce soir-là, mais s'était fait un ami sincère qu'il avait revu presque chaque jour suite à cela.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avait rencontré ces nouveaux amis il s'était senti mieux. Il commençait à renouer des relations, à connaitre de nouvelles personnes à remplir sa vie. Pourtant, il restait ce vide, cet horrible vide dans son cœur. Il s'était demandé s'il avait un enfant quelque part. Il avait vingt-cinq ans après tout. Mais c'était autre chose. Il ignorait de qui il avait pu tomber amoureux, mais il ne doutait pas que cela avait été très fort. C'était sûrement la seule chose dont il aurait aimé se souvenir ou à l'inverse, oublier totalement.

Un hurlement brisa le fil de ses pensées. Ce n'était pas une zone avec des loups par ici… Ce n'était pas bon, ils ne devaient pas venir près d'ici. Mais avec la viande qu'ils avaient cuite, ce serait très probable. Il n'écouta pas sa fatigue et se rhabilla rapidement, silencieusement. Son arc dans le dos et ses flèches à la taille, il sortit de sa tente et se rendit là vers là où le cri provenait. Rapidement, il trouva en effet la trace, non pas d'un loup, mais de deux. Sûrement petits vu la taille des empreintes. Mais pas moins dangereux pour lui et ses compagnons. Un son proche lui parvint. Il banda une flèche et avança en direction de la source. Il distinguait désormais les deux cris, qui étaient définitivement différents. Une ombra passa dans le coin de son œil le faisant se redresser et décocher une flèche. Rien. Une branche craqua dans son dos. Il se retourna de nouveau, pour se retrouver tout juste deux mètres d'un énorme chien noir, dont le regard était plongé dans le sien. Alors ce n'était qu'un chien ? Mais le deuxième ? Il comprit, trop tard, qu'il n'aurait pas dû se laisser distraire. Une masse noire lui sauta soudainement dessus, le désarmant et le plaquant au sol.

— Non, Lunard ! Stupefix !

Quoi ? Il n'était pas seul ? Etait-ce le propriétaire de ces bêtes ? Un homme s'approcha de lui, vêtu d'une peau aussi noire que celle du chien qui était là quelques instants plus tôt. Pourquoi faisait-il cette comparaison ? Et comment avait-il pu rater les traces de pieds d'un humain ? Il avait dû beaucoup trop fumer et boire…

— Harry ?

Ou pas ?

— Harry, répéta-t-il, c'est bien toi ?

Il n'osa bouger, de peur que les bêtes ne lui sautent dessus une nouvelle fois. L'homme s'approcha et il put alors distinguer ses traits. Il était, d'après les critères de Matthieu et Laurent, un bel homme. Sa barbe de quelques jours et ses cheveux longs encadraient son visage, son regard bleu perçant semblait rempli de bienveillance. Son manteau en fourrure qui s'ouvrait dévoilait de nombreux tatouages et cicatrices sur un torse entretenu.

— Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

— Je… Vous me connaissez ? murmura Harry, convaincu d'avoir un jour croisé cet homme dans sans vie on ne pouvait pas oublier un tel regard.

— Harry Potter, fils de James et Lily ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Il ne faisait donc pas erreur. Cet homme le connaissait. Il connaissait le Harry qu'il avait oublié. Il venait, par le hasard le plus total, de retrouver quelqu'un qui avait partagé sa vie. Sa gorge était serrée et il ne put que répondre par un hochement de la tête.

— Alors, oui, je te connais.

Son cœur se remplie d'une douce chaleur qu'il n'avait alors jamais ressentie, à mesure qu'il réalisait qu'il n'était plus tout seul. Il aurait presque cru que le trou béant dans sa poitrine venait de se refermer un petit peu.

Le jeune homme attrapa la main qui lui était tendue et se releva. Il récupéra rapidement son arc et se tint malgré tout prêt à bander une flèche si besoin.

— Où étais-tu ? Que t'est-il arrivé ? Nous étions tous morts d'inquiétude…

— J'étais…

— HARRY ! hurla-t-on au loin. Harry, où es-tu ?

— Jordan, murmura Harry. Ils… Ils me cherchent, je dois partir.

— Non ! le stoppa l'homme en le prenant par le bras. Non… Je t'ai déjà perdu une fois, je ne te laisse pas filer comme ça.

— Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes, murmura Harry complètement perdu devait-il rester et savoir ou s'enfuir et ne pas chercher à se rappeler ?

Sauf que si, il savait qui il était, réalisa-t-il soudainement. Il avait juste oublié. Mais n'était-ce pas la même chose ?

— Je m'appelle Sirius Black, Harry. Je suis ton parrain, j'étais le meilleur ami de ton père. Nous étions à l'école ensemble et nous avons été inséparable jusqu'à… jusqu'à son départ.

— Je suis désolé, je ne me rappelle pas… J'aimerais…

— HARRY ! hurla Laurent. Bordel répond-nous !

— Je vis à Londres, au Square Grimmaurd. Promet-moi que tu viendras me voir, s'il te plait. Tu n'as pas idée de tous ceux qui tiennent à toi et à qui tu manques…

— Je viendrai, promit Harry d'une petite voix. Je veux savoir.

Les pas se rapprochaient. Harry tourna la tête pour voir s'ils arrivaient. Et quand son regard se porta de nouveau devant lui, cet homme, Sirius avait disparu. Tout comme les deux animaux qu'il n'entendait plus.

— Harry ! s'exclama Gregory. Je l'ai trouvé ! Harry, bon sang, ne nous fait plus jamais ça ! Harry, tu m'entends ?

Il le secouait par les épaules, lui prit la tête entre les mains pour croiser son regard, mais c'était en vain. Harry était parti ailleurs. Il cherchait partout dans sa mémoire, ne serait-ce que pour trouver une seule image, un simple souvenir de cet homme. Mais rien n'y faisait.

— Putain il est gelé. Gregory, tu penses pouvoir le porter ?

— Retournez au camp. Faites du feu et chauffez de l'eau, ordonna Gregory. Il nous risque une hypothermie là. Et trouvez son arc, il ne doit pas être très loin.

Matthieu et Laurent repartirent rapidement vers le camp tandis que Jordan fouillait les environs, à la lumière d'une lampe torche, afin de trouver des indices sur la raison de la présence d'Harry ici. En vain. Il abandonna ses recherches et rattrapa rapidement Gregory qui était ralentit par son fardeau. Dans ses bras, Harry avait fermé les yeux et essayer de ne plus penser à rien.

Mais comment aurait-il pu ? Quelqu'un le connaissait. Quelqu'un qui l'aimait. Quelqu'un qui lui avait dit qu'on l'aimait et qu'on tenait à lui. Il vivait au Square Grimmaurd… Devait-il y aller ? Voulait-il y aller ? Il était mort de peur à l'idée de découvrir qui il était réellement. Mais cet homme était gentil et il disait avoir été ami avec son père. S'il tenait à lui comme il semblait le dire, alors il ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise personne ?

Que faisait-il dans une forêt, en pleine nuit, accompagné par deux bêtes, dont une qui était un chien énorme ? Bien sûr, il était mal placé pour critiquer, lui qui chassait les bêtes en question alors qu'il faisait nuit. Mais tout de même, c'était étonnant comme comportement.

Il irait. Sûrement regretterait-il, partirait-il en courant en découvrant qui il était. Mais il ne voulait pas vivre dans l'inconnu. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu se dire pour se convaincre que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il était heureux, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de savoir c'était des putains de mensonges. Il _devait_ savoir. Ou probablement deviendrait-il fou.

— Harry, tu m'entends ? demanda doucement Gregory.

Il s'éloigna d'Harry qui était désormais allongé près du feu, des bouillottes remplies d'eau chaude contre lui. Il hésita un instant et retourna vers le corps étendu au sol et lui injecta un somnifère, certain que dormir ne pourrait que lui faire du bien.

— Sa tension est basse, il est glacée, il ne réagit pas, énuméra le militaire. Jordan tu es sûr de ce qu'il a pris ?

— Je te dis que oui ! s'énerva le jeune homme, offensé qu'on remette en cause ses informations il savait quand même ce qu'il faisait prendre à ses amis.

— Qu'est-ce qui a pu se passer dans la forêt ? demanda Laurent qui était resté assis à côté de leur ami pour lui tenir la main et la réchauffer. Vous pensez que ça a à voir avec son passé ? Qu'il a vu quelque chose qui l'a fait se souvenir ?

— De ce qu'il m'a dit, les psys n'ont jamais réussi à lui faire avoir un déclic. Et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on va en forêt ou qu'il sort la nuit.

— Jamais aussi longtemps, Jordan. Et pas aussi tard dans la nuit. Ni sans prendre de téléphone ou prévenir l'un d'entre nous.

— Tu n'as pas tort, Greg, soupira Matthieu qui restait bien silencieux, préoccupé par l'état d'Harry.

Ils restèrent silencieux plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Jordan lâche la bombe que personne n'avait envie d'entendre.

— Je pense qu'on devrait rentrer. Il n'est pas dans son état normal. Si jamais il fait une crise ou un truc du genre, on est loin de tout ici. Je ne veux pas prendre de risque.

— Moi non plus, Jordan. Mais vous le connaissez comme moi, et il culpabilisera de nous avoir privé d'un break dans la forêt.

— Je m'en fiche, perso, annonça Laurent. Sa santé passe avant tout.

— Pareil pour moi, ajouta Matthieu.

— Bien, dans ce cas nous partions à l'aube. Matthieu, je ne conduirai pas, pour pouvoir m'occuper de lui si besoin. Donc va te reposer, ce n'est pas de la route agréable à faire. D'ailleurs, allez tous dormir quelques heures, je m'occupe de lui.

Personne n'essaya d'argumenter. Ils étaient tous fatigués et Gregory était habitué à veiller des malades.

— A quoi joues-tu, Harry, murmura-t-il alors que ses camarades avaient fermé leur tente respective. Pourquoi tout ce que tu m'as dit me fait penser que tu as vécu une guerre dont tu as peur de te rappeler ? De quoi as-tu peur ? De qui as-tu peur… ?

A l'autre bout du pays, dans un château caché aux yeux de presque tous, un homme arrivait en urgence dans le bureau du Directeur Albus Dumbledore.

— Je l'ai retrouvé, Monsieur. J'ai retrouvé Harry.

* * *

Prochain chapitre vendredi prochain ! :)


	5. Chapitre 4

Titre : Remember

Auteur : Marysol Cx

Disclaimer : Harry, Snape, Poudlard et cie, à JK ; le reste, à moi

Rating : T/M

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Au début, personne n'avait rien remarqué. Severus Snape était juste de mauvaise humeur, pas de quoi s'inquiéter autre mesure. Mais, alors que les semaines passaient, il changeait. Les Serpentards avaient été les premiers à comprendre que quelque chose clochait. Le Directeur de Maison qui venait régulièrement dans la salle commune, s'enquérait de la vie de ses élèves, leur demandait si tout aller bien, qui ramenait le calme quand les plus grands cherchaient des noises aux plus jeunes n'était plus. Quand il venait presque tous les jours et même plusieurs fois par jours, il avait commencé à ne plus se montrer que de temps en temps, rapidement, n'allant plus voir ses jeunes élèves quand bien même ces derniers semblaient en difficulté.

Suite à cela, il avait arrêté de venir aux repas. Et durant les derniers où on l'avait aperçu, il n'avait fait que décorer car ne mangeant rien. Mais ce qui avait était le plus marquant, qui avait même fait se retourner les autres professeurs et Dumbledore, se fut son absence en cours. Oh, ce ne fut pas grand-chose, juste un cours, un tout petit cours, un lundi à huit heures. Il avait oublié de mettre un réveil, avait-il dit. Tous auraient pu oublier, même Dumbledore malgré ses regards suspicieux. Mais cela s'était répété. Doucement, mais sûrement, il commençait à disparaitre.

Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait. L'entrée de ses appartements était bloquée, à ses Serpentards comme à ses collègues. Personne n'avait été capable de lui parler, ne serait-ce quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Comment le ténébreux et puissant Severus Snape, Maître des potions et ancien Mangemort qui avait survécu à son rôle d'espion pendant des années ; comment pouvait-il sembler à deux doigts du suicide actuellement ? Que s'était-il passé dans sa vie privée ? Même Dumbledore qui savait tout, qui considérait Severus comme un fils ; comment ne pouvait-il ne pas savoir ce qui arrivait à son protégé ? Il avait tenté plusieurs fois, en vain, d'aller lui parler, de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Le Directeur avait bien une petite idée, mais ne pouvant pas approcher son professeur, il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider.

Les élèves, eux, ne savait pas s'ils devaient être heureux ou pas. Les plus jeunes ne semblaient pas plus traumatisés que cela. Ils n'avaient plus de cours de potions, matière horriblement dure dont le professeur était horriblement cruel. Mais les cinquièmes et septièmes années, dont les examens étaient désormais dans quelques semaines, n'étaient pas du tout de cet avis. Aussi difficiles les cours pouvaient-ils être, il était toujours bien mieux d'avoir des cours compliqués que pas de cours du tout. D'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient jamais reçu les copies corrigées de leur examen blanc de potions. Ces dernières se trouvaient d'ailleurs actuellement dans les appartements du fameux professeur, sur un bureau ou une légère couche de poussière semblait avoir pris domicile.

Parlons-en de ces appartements… Severus Snape qui avait toujours été quelqu'un de très ordonné, méticuleux et maniaque ; vivait désormais dans un logement qualifiable de "chambre de Gryffondor". Et du Gryffondor on en retrouvait partout. Severus n'avait pu se résoudre à ranger les affaires de son amant disparu. Oui, disparu. Si son esprit venait à le considérer comme mort, sûrement deviendrait-il fou et prendrait un des nombreux poisons qu'il avait préparé depuis plusieurs semaines, sans jamais avoir la force d'aller jusqu'au bout, une lueur d'espoir demeurant toujours dans son cœur.

Mais aujourd'hui, il était à bout. Cela faisait six mois qu'Harry avait disparu. Que sa raison de vivre avait disparu.

Assis devant la cheminé, il avala cul sec son verre de whisky pur feu. Il avait l'impression que ça ne lui faisait même plus d'effet... Il avait planché sur des potions afin de permettre à son esprit d'oublier tout cela, mais elles se soldaient toujours par un échec, le mettant dans un état de détresse et de souffrance encore plus avancé.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que son amant sorte ce soir-là ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté à ses côtés ? Pourquoi avait-il voulu récupérer des ingrédients rares et passablement illégaux pour lui faire plaisir... C'était de sa faute, Harry avait disparu par sa faute, et cela décuplait sa souffrance à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Mais les plus fautifs étaient ces Moldus. Ces Moldus qu'il avait torturé sans scrupules pendant des heures durant, pour réussir à en trouver un qui savait ce qu'il était advenu de son amant. Il les avait tous traqués, tous torturés ; tous tués... Pour pouvoir apprendre que son Harry avait été abandonné, laissé pour mort dans une ruelle. Puis, plus rien. Il n'avait pu retrouver sa trace.

Alors il est retourné à Poudlard, son cœur en miettes, avec uniquement son maigre espoir et ses souvenirs pour continuer à vivre.

Sans vraiment faire attention, il s'empara de la bouteille de whisky et vida un tiers en quelques gorgées. Son esprit commença à s'embrumer. C'était un sentiment agréable. Pendant ces moments-là, il oubliait un peu sa souffrance et le manque qu'il ressentait dans tout son corps.

Comme un enfant en manque de son doudou, il fit venir à lui une des chemises d'Harry qui portait son odeur. Il enfouit son visage dedans, respirant ce parfum qui lui manquait tant. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Il se mit à suffoquer tant la douleur lui serrait le cœur. Si même l'alcool ne pouvait plus l'aider... Il reprit la bouteille et vida ce qu'il restait en quelques secondes. Très rapidement, son esprit s'embruma. Trop rapidement. Il s'effondra au sol, terrassé par sa souffrance la trop grande quantité d'alcool absorbée.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

— Guimauve à la menthe, annonça Sirius face à la statue de gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du Directeur.

A peine le passage s'ouvrait-il qu'il se précipitait à l'intérieur, grimpant trois par trois les marches en pierre. C'était peut-être malpoli, mais il n'en avait cure. Alors il frappa fortement au panneau de bois en espérant que Dumbledore serait là. A sa plus grande surprise, la porte fut ouverte presque instantanément, par Minerva McGonagall. Quel ne fut pas son étonnement en voyant que tous les professeurs étaient présents dans le bureau. Tous, sauf Snape. Sirius avait eu vent par Remus qui était professeur de Défense à Poudlard de l'état de leur ancien camarade. Il ne serait pas étonnant que la réunion qui se tenait actuellement ait pour objet principal le dit maître des potions. Mais ce n'était pas important. Ce qu'il avait à dire l'était plus, tellement plus que l'état de santé de ce bâtard de Snape.

— Sirius ? Un problème avec Remus ? s'enquit Dumbledore, surpris de le voir ici et à cette heure. Je pensais que...

— Je l'ai retrouvé, Monsieur. J'ai retrouvé Harry, lâcha-t-il.

— Comment ?

— Où est-il ?

— Que lui est-il arrivé ?

— Silence ! ordonna Albus. Sirius, qu'as-tu appris ? Assis-toi et raconte nous.

— Merci, Albus.

Comme invité à le faire, Sirius s'installa dans le fauteuil face au bureau d'Albus qu'il tourna afin de voir tout son auditoire.

— Cette nuit nous avons été dans une forêt au Nord de Londres, avec Remus. C'est un endroit que l'on aime bien car il n'y a pas d'humains et des animaux à chasser. Sauf que cette nuit, on n'était pas seul. On a senti que des moldus étaient venus camper pas très loin de nous donc on s'est éloigné. Sauf que le vent venait de l'est et ça a dû porter jusqu'à leurs oreilles les cris de Remus. J'ai senti que l'un venait vers nous donc j'ai tenté de lui faire peur, pour ne pas risquer que Remus le blesse ou le morde... Sauf qu'il était armé. Il avait un arc et j'ai manqué de prendre une flèche dans le bras. Et quand elle m'a frôlée, elle a amené avec elle l'odeur du tireur... Je la connaissais, et quand je l'ai vu arriver, j'ai compris. Je me suis transformé et il ne m'a pas reconnu. Il avait peur de moi.

Tous les professeurs étaient accrochés aux paroles qui passaient ses lèvres. Harry Potter était vivant. Mais qu'avait-il encore d'Harry Potter s'il vivait en forêt avec des Moldus et se défendait à l'aide d'un arc ?

— Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ce qu'il m'a dit. C'était... bizarre. Le plus simple serait... Albus, puis-je utiliser votre pensine ?

D'un geste de la main, car peu sûr de sa voix, le directeur ouvrit le placard où se trouvait la vasque remplie d'un liquide argenté. A l'aide sa baguette, il fit glisser un filament de sa tempe à la pensine. Avant même qu'un professeur ait le temps de s'approcher, Dumbledore lançait un sort qui les plongea tous dans le souvenir.

— Sirius, demanda doucement Dumbledore alors que les autres professeurs étaient attentifs à ce qu'il se passait. Que pensez-vous qu'il se soit passé ?

— Je soupçonne Snivilus, répondit-il froidement. Remus m'a dit qu'il allait de plus en plus mal depuis la disparition d'Harry. Je pense qu'il culpabilise ou qu'il avait peur qu'Harry refasse surface et le dénonce. Je ne serais pas non plus étonné que tout ceci soit un coup des Mangemorts qui a échoué. Enfin, pas totalement car il semble avoir perdu la mémoire...

— J'essayerai de m'entretenir avec Severus. Bien qu'il refuse de voir qui que ce soit depuis déjà plusieurs semaines...

— Dans ce cas, j'irai le voir moi-même, et croyez bien qu'il parlera !

— Si vous le souhaitez, Sirius.

Dumbledore ne préféra ne pas en rajouter. Il n'était pas sûr l'état de Severus ait un lien avec tout ça. Il soupçonnait plutôt une dépression post-guerre, car réalisant que tout était réellement fini et que sa vie n'avait désormais plus d'autre but que d'enseigner à des élèves qui ne connaissaient rien en potions. Cela arrivait quatre ans après la guerre, deux ans après l'anéantissement de tous les Mangemorts ; mais peut-être que certains avaient resurgis… Mais, en même temps, l'acharnement de Severus pour retrouver Harry l'avait marqué. Se pouvait-il que ses deux protégés aient été plus porches qu'ils ne l'aient laissé paraître ?

Le décor s'évapora, les ramenant tous à Poudlard. Un brouhaha sans nom remplit le bureau directorial, faisant soupirer son propriétaire.

— Un peu de silence, s'il vous plait. Je comprends que vous soyez tous préoccupés. Mais il faut d'abord comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Nous ignorons si Harry n'a pas fait le choix de partir vivre dans le monde Moldu, et a choisi d'oublier son passé.

— Albus ! s'écria Sirius, outré que le directeur puisse penser cela. Harry n'aurait jamais fait cela ! Et il m'a dit -et vous l'avez entendu ! Il veut se souvenir. Alors je refuse de croire qu'il a choisi cela !

— Nous ne savons pas, Sirius. Notre seule façon de savoir, actuellement, c'est vous, le rencontrant et le faisant parler. Alors retourner au Square, mettez un sort pour savoir si quelqu'un vient se promener à proximité, et attendez. Nous savons qu'il est en vie et qu'il va, visiblement, bien. C'est déjà énorme.

Sirius se renfrogna, n'appréciant pas qu'on lui donne des ordres, surtout quand il comptait de lui-même rester au Square et guetter son filleul. Mais il ne pouvait pas critiquer Dumbledore qui lui permettait de vivre au château alors qu'il n'était présent qu'en tant que compagnon de Remus et n'était pas professeur.

— Ceci étant dit, Sirius, je ne vous retiens pas.

L'Animagus eut l'horrible sentiment de se faire mettre à la porte sans la moindre considération. A peine avait-il passé cette dernière que les discussions reprenaient sur l'état du maître des potions. D'ailleurs, il allait aller le voir, tient ! Ce sale bâtard devait sûrement savoir quelque chose sur l'état d'Harry.

D'un pas vif, il descendu jusqu'aux cachots, croisant la préfète en chef qui lui lança un petit regard suggestif. Un soupir passa ses lèvres. Décidément, même en étant plus élève il attirait les regards et les cœurs.

Peut-être était-il cinq heures et qu'on était encore au milieu de la nuit pour beaucoup d'habitants du château, mais cela n'empêcha pas l'ex-maraudeur de frapper violemment contre le mur qui cachait la porte des appartements de Severus.

— Ouvre, sale bâtard de Snivilus ! Porte des couilles et ouvre cette porte !

Mais la porte restait résolument close. Sans le moindre scrupule, il la déverrouilla à l'aide d'un puissant sort –de magie noire par ailleurs, mais il n'était pas un Black pour rien. Immédiatement, une forte odeur le prit au nez. Lui qui s'imaginait ressentir des effluves de potions et autres substances étranges, il fut assailli par des relents d'alcool fort. Snape buvait ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'ils semblaient tous plus préoccupé par lui que par Harry ? Remus lui avait dit qu'il ne donnait plus ses cours, mais il pensait que Snivilus ne se montrait plus car il pleurait la perte de son Maître et de ses compères Mangemorts.

Prudent, il avança dans la pénombre de la pièce, baguette à la main.

— Snape ? appela Sirius d'une voix froide.

La pièce était dans capharnaüm monstre. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé ce maître des potions si pointilleux et rigoureux, si négligeant dans son intimité. On retrouvait des vêtements, divers paires de chaussures moldues, des vêtements moldus également. Des vêtements qu'il reconnaissait... Et il y avait aussi un Eclair de Feu. Snape qui n'avait jamais fait de Quidditch et qui avait un salaire de professeur avait un Eclair de Feu. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour faire le rapprochement. L'Eclair de Feu, les vêtements moldus, le sac de cours qu'il reconnaissait ; tout cela appartenait à Harry.

— Snivilus, espèce de connard ! rugit l'ex-Gryffondor. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon filleul ?!

Mais Severus ne l'écoutait pas. Il était adossé à son canapé, le regard vague perdu dans l'âtre, une petite fiole vide à ses côtés. Il ne réagit pas quand Sirius vint se planter devant lui en le menaçant de sa baguette. Mais quand il entendit le prénom de son amant, il sortit légèrement de sa torpeur. Son regard noir se posa dans celui bleuté du chien.

— Qu'est-ce que... murmura Sirius, toute colère envolée.

Face à lui, ce n'était pas Severus Snape, alias Snivilus, bâtard de Serpentard et souffre-douleur durant sa jeunesse. L'homme qui le fixait avec tant d'émotions dans le regard semblait mourir de douleur. Son visage était pâle, ses traits creusés, ses yeux rougis. Même après la nuit où Remus avait failli le tuer, il n'avait pas eu cette tête d'enterrement. Non, là, cela faisait sûrement des semaines qu'il souffrait.

Doucement, mais sûrement, l'esprit de Sirius fit le lien avec tout ce qu'il connaissait. Il y a trois ans, peu de temps après la guerre, Harry avait arrêté de vivre au Square, prétextant préférer vivre seul dans sa propre maison. Pourtant, jamais Sirius ni Remus n'avait vu ne serait-ce la couleur de façade de cette maison. Ce n'était pas faute de ne plus voir Harry. Ce dernier avait fini par avouer qu'il voyait quelqu'un, sans jamais lâcher la moindre information. Ils n'en avaient pas appris plus. Juste qu'il était heureux et que la personne avec qui il vivait l'aimait pour Harry et non pas pour Harry Potter.

Et là, il découvrait que Severus Snape qui s'était adouci depuis quelques temps –si on pouvait considérer sa moindre violence envers les élèves comme étant un adoucissement– possédait des affaires d'Harry dans ses appartements, qu'Harry semblait même bien installé vu tout ce qu'on retrouvait à lui. Et Snape qui était dans un état déplorable, semblant souffrir comme jamais.

Sirius n'était ni stupide ni aveugle –du moins pas autant qu'il pouvait le faire croire. Soit Harry avait été séquestré par Snape et avait fini par s'échapper et oublier tout ce qu'il s'était passé ; soit ils avaient partagé une relation sincère pendant plusieurs mois et Snivilus ne supportait pas la perte de son compagnon.

Un frisson parcourut son corps alors qu'il réalisait la nature de la relation qu'ils devaient avoir eu ensemble. Mais que pouvait-il dire ? Il était peut-être le parrain d'Harry et le pire ennemi de Snape ; mais tous deux étaient majeurs et semblaient avoir été heureux un temps. Si Harry venait à se souvenir, sûrement n'aurait-il d'autre choix que de se faire à l'idée...

— Vas-y, gémit soudainement Severus à ses pieds. Tue-moi. Tue-moi, que j'en finisse.

Sa baguette le démangeait, il en avait rêvé plus d'une voix de lui lancer un sort mortel. Mais si Harry redevenait Harry et tenait réellement à Snape, il ferait mieux de ne pas le tuer.

— Tu délires, Snivilus, lança froidement Sirius. Si tu penses que je vais te tuer et subir les foudres d'Harry par la suite, tu as bien tort.

— Harry... ? Tu...

Un regard perdu et larmoyant se posa sur lui.

— Il... Que sais-tu ? demanda-t-il en essayant de contenir la douleur qui déferlait dans son cœur.

— J'étais descendu pour te faire la peau car je te pensais responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Harry, mais il semblerait que tu sois une victime de la situation toi aussi.

La lèvre du professeur des potions se retroussa en un rictus moqueur. Le chien osait avancer qu'il savait des choses.

— Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé, répondit froidement Severus.

— Parce que tu sais toi, peut-être ?

— Bien sûr que je sais, Black.

Il remarqua qu'il venait d'être appelé par son simple nom. Après tout, Snape était sûrement rendu à un stade où il n'en avait que faire d'être désagréable ou pas.

— Pourquoi ne l'as-tu dis à personne ? demanda-t-il avec étonnement.

Snape aurait pu en parler à Dumbledore, chercher une solution avec les meilleurs médicomages du pays. Pourquoi se taire ?

— Parce que je ne voulais pas que cela se sache. Comment les sorciers auraient réagi en apprenant qu'il avait disparu ? Imagine les anciens partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils auraient sauté sur l'occasion. Là, on pense juste qu'il se fait discret. Pas qu'il est sûrement... mort, termina-t-il en un souffle. Et on m'aurait sûrement jugé pour complicité ou abus sexuel ou une bêtise du genre. Comme si quelqu'un allait croire que oui, je tiens à Harry.

Sirius resta silencieux, absorbant ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Alors Snape tenait réellement à son filleul… Cela expliquait son état depuis plusieurs mois. Plus les semaines s'étaient écoulées, plus il avait souffert de ce manque. Pourtant, il venait de lui dire qu'il savait ce qui était arrivé à Harry ? Ne saurait-il donc pas qu'il est en vie ?

— Il est mort, c'est ça ? demanda la voix tremblante de Snape. C'est pour ça que tu es venu ? Pour m'annoncer toi-même qu'il était mort et ensuite pouvoir calmer ta souffrance sur moi qui aurait sûrement été heureux de l'apprendre ? Eh bien, désolé pour toi, Black. Je ne suis pas la personne qui pourra te servir de défouloir parce que je ne compte pas me défendre.

— Tais-toi donc, Snivilus. Je suis peut-être venu pour te faire la peau, mais plus maintenant, pas avec ce que tu m'as dit.

— Alors pourquoi es-tu encore ici ? Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas en train de pleurer la mort de ton filleul dans les bras de ton loup ? Vas-y donc, et laisse-moi. Juste… laisse-moi…

D'un pas chancelant, Severus se mit debout et se dirigea vers sa chambre, cachant son visage où glissa une larme.

— Tu es vraiment toujours aussi borné, Snape. Je ne suis pas venu te dire qu'il est mort. Je l'ai vu cette nuit. Il est vivant.

* * *

Ca commencerait presque à s'arranger, n'est-ce pas ?


	6. Chapitre 5

Titre : Remember

Auteur : Marysol Cx

Disclaimer : Harry, Snape, Poudlard et cie, à JK ; le reste, à moi

Rating : T/M

N'étant pas foutue de poster le vendredi, je vais passer la publication au dimanche ._.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Au plus grand désespoir de ses camarades et amis, Harry était resté prostré dans son silence tout le long du voyage retour. Gregory avait été formel avec les autres. Harry avait dû voir quelque chose qui lui avait rappelé son passé et il n'était pas en accord avec ce dernier. Cela lui rappelait avec tristesse les soldats qu'il avait connu durant les guerres menées aux quatre coins du monde. Des hommes bons, dont la vie avait été détruite et qui avaient préféré oublier. Jusqu'au jour où leur passé refaisait surface et il n'était alors pas étonnant de voir ces hommes finir internés.

— Je vais rester avec lui, se proposa Jordan. Je refuse de le laisser seul.

— Je comptais te le demander, de toute façon, l'informa Gregory alors qu'il vérifiait la tension du jeune homme qui dormait. Je pense qu'il va lui falloir quelques jours pour se remettre. Si tu arrives à le faire parler aussi cela pourrait être bien. Mais surtout, ne le laisse pas seul. S'il s'est souvenu de quelque chose, sûrement essayera-t-il d'aller rencontrer les personnes ou revoir les lieux. Et cela pourrait aggraver son état.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le lâcherai pas d'une semelle.

Le reste du voyage fut calme. Matthieu essaya bien de ramener de la bonne humeur à l'aide de quelques blagues, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Quand finalement ils parvinrent à Londres, la tension s'abaissa subtilement dans la voiture. Chacun souhaitait quitter cette atmosphère triste pour rejoindre leur petit chez eux calme et leur chien ou chat de compagnie pour certains. Mais le labrador de Jordan attendrait quelques jours de plus chez ses parents. L'état d'Harry était bien plus important. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs désormais allongé dans son canapé, dormant toujours. Gregory l'avait porté pour l'amener jusqu'ici et le laissait désormais aux bons soins de Jordan.

— N'hésite pas à m'appeler si quelque chose ne va pas. En attendant, je pense qu'il va juste avoir besoin de se reposer. Et de parler, essaye vraiment le faire parler, lui conseilla l'ancien militaire de nouveau.

Jordan acquiesça en gardant les yeux rivés sur son comparse. Dire qu'il était mort d'inquiétude était un euphémisme. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques mois, mais il était devenu proche de lui comme jamais il n'avait été proche de quelqu'un. Désormais, il considérait Harry comme un frère et un meilleur ami. Avec qui il pouvait parler de tout, faire mille et une blagues sans jamais être jugés, être un idiot qui rentre bourré à des heures pas possibles et qui avait besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui toute la nuit ; comme il pouvait s'occuper d'Harry comme dans des moments pareils.

Derrière eux, Gregory quitta l'appartement silencieusement, se sentant rapidement de trop. Le père de famille connaissait Jordan depuis des années, bien qu'ils n'aient jamais dit à leurs amis comme cela était arrivé. Il serait compliqué de leur apprendre qu'il avait connu Jordan en cellule de dégrisement puis en maison de correction pour enfin le revoir dans un groupe de parole ouverts aux drogués qu'il supervisait à une époque. Il s'était alors intéressé à ce garçon pour le moins intelligent mais qui n'avait pas toujours fait les bons choix. Et de fil en aiguille, ils avaient été boire un verre et Gregory avait cherché à le connaitre, à comprendre pourquoi il avait pris part à des trafics et à de la production de diverses drogues, ainsi qu'à d'autres activités peu légales. Leurs amis ne connaissaient d'ailleurs que cette partie de l'histoire, comme quoi ils se seraient rencontrés en groupe de parole.

Bien sûr, même aujourd'hui, Jordan n'avait toujours pas arrêté, au grand damn de Gregory, mais maintenant, il ne faisait plus qu'acheter et consommait de telle manière à ne pas se mettre en danger sur le moment.

Si Jordan et Harry pouvaient être considérés comme des frères, tout comme Laurent et Matthieu, lui se considérait un peu comme le père de ces garçons par moment. Bien sûr, jamais il n'agirait avec eux de la même manière qu'il agissait avec ses filles. Il était plutôt l'oncle sympa qui te laisse fumer et boire à seize ans, sans rien dire mais en essayant discrètement de te faire comprendre que tu devrais arrêter.

Peut-être voyait-il aussi en ce jeune Harry les soldats qu'il avait pu perdre durant les guerres. Car il en était convaincu, Harry avait pris part à une guerre, une guerre violente qui avait laissé des traces sur son corps et dans son esprit. Une guerre qui semblait avoir resurgi alors qu'il était seul dans la forêt. Il était donc essentiel que Jordan le fasse parler.

C'est sur cette certitude qu'il ouvrit la porte de son appartement et se laissa tomber dans son canapé, caressant doucement son chat qui était venu rejoindre son maître.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

— Jordan ? gémit une voix faible dans la pénombre.

— Je suis là Harry, comment tu te sens ? s'enquit immédiatement l'intéressé.

— Sais pas... Qu'est-ce que tu m'as encore fait fumer ? Et...

Harry regarda autour de lui et prit conscience de l'endroit où il était.

— Pourquoi on est chez moi ? Bordel, Jordan tu m'as fait prendre quoi ?! cria Harry en se relevant subitement.

— Rien ! Calme-toi, Harry, tu vas...

Comme il s'y attendait, son ami ne supporta pas d'être debout, pas après avoir passé près d'une journée à dormir et sans manger. Il força un Harry qui ne tenait debout que par la force des bras de son ami, à se rallonger et lui tendit un verre d'eau.

— On était dans la forêt, se rappela Harry. Pourquoi on est rentré ? Ça fait combien de temps ?

— On est rentré il y a quelques heures. Cette nuit tu es parti du camp, tu es parti loin, à trois ou quatre kilomètres. Quand on s'en est apperçu, on est parti à ta recherche. Quand on t'a retrouvé, tu étais désarmé, il te manquait une flèche qui était fiché dans un arbre par très loin, et... tu étais tétanisé, comme traumatisé par ce qu'il s'était passé. On a vu des empreintes de loup ou de chien, mais ça n'a pas été ça le problème, hein ? Tu sais gérer ça normalement. Il s'est passé autre chose, pas vrai ?

Doucement, ses souvenirs de la nuit revenaient. Devait-il dire à son ami ce qu'il s'était passé ? Oui, bien sûr qu'il devait. Jordan avait toujours été là pour lui depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Et il ne pouvait garder pour lui ce qu'il s'était passé.

Le jeune homme se réinstalla dans le canapé, rapprochant ses genoux de son torse pour les encercler de ses bras. Il en résultait un mince sentiment de réconfort mais c'était déjà ça.

D'une voix faible, il commença à expliquer ce qu'il avait vu.

— J'ai entendu des hurlements pendant la nuit. Je ne voulais pas risquer qu'ils viennent par ici donc je suis parti à leur recherche. Je n'ai pas eu de problème à en trouver un. Sauf que quand j'ai essayé de lui tirer dessus, l'autre m'a sauté dessus. Quand j'ai repris mes esprits, il y avait un homme face à moi et il avait dit à ses bêtes de ne pas m'attaquer.

Harry laissa planer un silence quelques secondes, le temps de boire une gorgée d'eau et de savoir comment il pouvait amener la suite. Car il ne doutait pas que son ami aurait peur de le laisser rencontrer un homme qui passait ses nuits dans les bois avec un loup et un énorme chien noir. C'était d'ailleurs assez burlesque quand il y repensait. Il n'était pas fou pour autant. Amnésique, certes, mais pas fou.

— Il me connaissait. Il m'a dit que l'on m'avait cherché partout, qu'ils avaient été morts d'inquiétude. Puis il a compris que je ne savais pas qui il était. Il m'a donnée le nom de mes parents et le mien pour me prouver qu'il me connaissait.

— Il t'a dit qui il était ?

— Mon parrain. Il vit à Londres, il m'a donné l'adresse.

— Tu comptes y aller ?

— C'est mon passé… Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu dire, j'ai envie de savoir. J'ignore si je vais le regretter, mais j'ai besoin de savoir.

— Pourquoi Harry ? Pourquoi as-tu tant besoin soudainement ? C'est parce que tu as retrouvé quelqu'un qui te connaissait ?

Dans sa voix on entendait une pointe de colère. Jordan avait-il peur de ce qu'il pourrait apprendre ?

— Parce que j'ai mal, avoua-t-il doucement. Je me sens vide depuis que je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital. Et je me suis senti mieux quand il m'a dit me connaitre.

— Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? demanda Jordan d'une voix faible, blessé que son ami lui ait caché cela.

— Je pensais que cela passerait. Qu'en gardant cela pour moi, je finirais par m'y habituer ou l'oublier.

— Et bien évidemment, ça n'a pas marché. Idiot borné, soupira Jordan. Je pensais avoir été un bon exemple de "ne pas parler, ça aide pas". Imagine ce que je serais devenu si je n'avais pas rencontré Gregory et que je ne lui avais pas parlé de tous mes problèmes.

— Je sais bien, murmura Harry. Mais je pensais que ça passerait...

— Ce n'est pas grave, mais je ne veux plus de cachotteries. Ensuite, pour en revenir à cet homme, si tu veux y aller, je comprends, mais je ne te laisse pas seul, ce n'est pas négociable.

Un léger sourire passa sur les lèvres du plus jeune. Son ami veillerait toujours sur lui, c'était un fait dont il était certain. Et c'était un point de stabilité dans sa vie qui lui faisait énormément de bien.

— J'aimerais y aller rapidement. Je ne veux pas attendre pour savoir.

— Ne pense même pas à y aller aujourd'hui. Tu dois te reposer et manger avant.

Harry laissa échapper un gémissement de désespoir sous le regard intraitable de Jordan.

— Même pas en rêve, Harry Potter. Tu vas rester ici et te reposer. Et si tu refuses et t'obstines, tu ne quitteras pas cet appartement tant que je ne l'aurai pas décidé.

Le jeune homme avait tendance à oublier que son ami fut un jour trafiquant de drogues et savait donc très bien comment être convaincant dans ses menaces, et, le cas échéant, convaincre par la force.

— Bien ! consentit Harry. Demain, j'irai. On ira, corrigea-t-il en voyant le regard désapprobateur que lui jetait son ami.

— Je préfère ça. Maintenant, que dirais-tu d'une pizza devant une petite partie de Mario Kart ?

Instantanément, tous les problèmes quittèrent leur esprit. Ils jouèrent, mangèrent, s'amusèrent ; jusqu'à ce que la nuit pointe le bout de son nez, les poussant à aller se coucher pour récupérer de cette nuit et cette journée fortes en émotions.

Harry n'ayant qu'un seul lit, et refusant que son ami dorme sur le canapé, il le força plus ou moins à dormir avec lui. C'est avec un sourire et un léger rougissement qu'il accepta. Harry s'était endormi presque immédiatement, physiquement mais surtout psychologiquement fatigué. Mais, à ces côtés, Jordan ne dormait pas. Il pensait. Il ne pouvait que penser à Harry. Harry auquel il s'était énormément attaché, à qui il tenait plus que tout, qu'il protégerait coûte que coûte. Harry qui allait savoir qui il était, se souvenir de ses anciens amis ; qui les laisserait sûrement après cela... Et il ne voulait pas le perdre. Mais de ce que lui avait dit Harry, comment ne pouvait-il pas le perdre ? Il souffrait depuis qu'il avait perdu la mémoire et son parrain avait été le seul jusqu'alors à combler un tant soit peu ce manque. Mais ce n'était pas lui. Lui qui était là pour lui depuis des mois, à le soutenir, à l'aider, à le faire rire ; ce n'était pas lui qui remplissait le vide dans son cœur. Son propre cœur se serra alors que cette idée s'inscrivait plus profondément dans son esprit.

Il ne savait plus quoi penser ni comment agir. Jamais il n'avait été attiré par un homme. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais été attiré par quiconque auparavant. Et par conséquent il ne savait pas si ce qu'il ressentait actuellement était une forte jalousie à l'encontre des anciens amis d'Harry, ou à l'encontre de cette compagne qui semblait lui manquer horriblement actuellement. Elle lui manquait tellement, qu'Harry se mit à gémir dans son sommeil. Pendant un instant, Jordan imagina légèrement choqué qu'il faisait un rêve érotique, mais quand son ami commença à s'agiter et à murmurer avec peur, il comprit que son rêve n'avait sûrement rien de joyeux.

— Harry, murmura-t-il en le secouant par le bras. Harry, réveille-toi, ce n'est qu'un rêve.

Sauf qu'Harry ne se réveillait pas. Et cela empirait. Il se mit à crier. Jordan comprit quelques mots, mais qu'il lui semblait sans queue ni tête. La seule chose qu'il comprenait vaguement était "Vol de mort", mais il n'avait aucune idée du sens. Cependant, l'hypothèse de Gregory et d'un potentiel choc post-traumatique lié à la guerre lui semblait de plus en plus valable.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment pour de telles réflexions. Harry commençait à hurler, se tenant la tête en pleurant. Paniqué, Jordan alluma la lumière en espérant que cela pourrait le réveiller. C'est à ce moment qu'il vu avec horreur du sang couler du front de son ami. Comment...

— HARRY ! hurla-t-il, complètement perdu et effrayé.

— Expelliarmus !

Un bruit sourd retentit dans la chambre, puis, plus rien.

Harry était assis sur le lit, prenant appui sur ses coudes et réalisa que Jordan était étendu au sol. Le jeune sorcier était couvert de sueur, son corps le brûlait, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur qu'il ressentait dans sa cicatrice. En portant doucement la main à cette dernière, il réalisa qu'il en coulait quelques gouttes de sang. Mais il n'était pas le seul à saigner. Au pied du lit, son ami ne bougeait plus.

— Jordan ! s'exclama-t-il en se précipitant à ses côtés.

Son ami avait l'arcade ouverte, de laquelle perlaient quelques gouttes de sang.

— Jordan ? gémit-il en secouant doucement le corps inerte de son ainé.

Que s'était-il passé ? Il était dans une immense plaine en flammes, des lumières fusaient de partout. Et, face à lui, un homme pâle, à la peau presque blanche, dont le nez inexistant était remplacé par deux petites fentes, avec des yeux rouges remplis de haine, qui le menaçait avec bâton fin. Et il lui avait hurlé des mots, des choses qu'il n'avait pas compris, puis un unique mot avec fusé de chaque côté, des lumières rouges et vertes s'étaient rencontrées, et tout avait disparu.

— Décroche, murmura Harry en collant son téléphone à son oreille, essayant d'oublier cet horrible cauchemar.

— Allo ? répondit une voix endormie.

— Greg, c'est Harry.

Il réalisa à cet instant que sa voix était tremblante.

— Harry ? Tout va bien ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

— C'est Jordan, il... il est blessé, et... je crois que c'est ma faute.

— Harry, calme-toi, respire calmement, et explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

— J'ai fait un cauchemar, et je l'ai blessé dans mon sommeil, et là il est inconscient... et il saigne... S'il te plait Greg, viens, je sais pas quoi faire...

— Je ne peux pas venir, je mettrais trop de temps. Je vais appeler les secours, et ils vont venir le chercher, d'accord ? En attendant, je veux que tu t'assures qu'il respire toujours. Tu sais quoi faire s'il y a un problème, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? Je t'ai déjà montré plusieurs fois, tu sais faire. Maintenant, je vais raccrocher, et tu vas rester calme.

— Ou... oui. Merci, murmura-t-il alors que sa voix commençait à se calmer.

— Tu me tiens au courant Harry ? Je viendrai vous voir demain, d'accord ?

— Oui, répondit-il de nouveau d'une voix déjà plus sûre.

Une tonalité se fit entendre, puis de nombreuses autres résonnèrent. Il éloigna le téléphone de son oreille et focalisa toute son attention sur son ami qui était toujours inconscient. Sa main se glissa le long de sa carotide, à la recherche de son pouls. Une fois trouvé, il resta là, recroquevillé sur lui-même et légèrement perdu. Que voulait dire ce rêve ? Pourquoi lui paraissait-il si réaliste ? Comment avait-il pu envoyer au sol son ami qui était à ses côtés. Quel était ce mot qu'il avait crié en se réveillant ? Pourquoi cette lumière verte lui rappelait celle qu'il voyait autrefois dans ses rêves d'enfant ?

Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il en avait tellement mal. Son corps entier semblait encore lui brûler et son esprit s'y était mis aussi. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se vider l'esprit. Étonnamment, il y arriva plutôt bien. Il s'était focalisé sur les battements de cœur de Jordan avait orienté ses pensées vers ce mouvement et uniquement cela. Il avait imaginé tout le système sanguin de son corps, représentant le chemin que devait parcourir le sang pour parvenir jusqu'à ses doigts.

Il était tellement prit dans sa pensée qu'il sursauta quand des coups secs et rapides résonnèrent à la porte de son appartement. Il se précipita pour ouvrir et observa son ami se faire emmener, tentant de contenir ses larmes tant il se sentait coupable. S'il gardait des séquelles sûrement s'en voudrait-il à jamais… Mais ils n'en étaient pas encore là, non. Jordan irait mieux et leur vie reprendrait, c'était tout ce qu'il fallait espérer.

* * *

Pour la petite histoire, à la fin, au début, je pensais faire intervenir non pas des urgentistes comme là, mais des sorciers qui l'auraient retrouvé. Mais ne sachant pas comment me sortir de ce bordel par la suite, je ne l'ai pas fait. Voilà voilà.

A dans une semaine !


	7. Chapitre 6

Titre : Remember

Auteur : Marysol Cx

Disclaimer : Harry, Snape, Poudlard et cie, à JK ; le reste, à moi

Rating : T/M

Bonne lecture et à dimanche prochain !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Sirius ne faisait pas le malin. Lui qui s'amusait toujours de tout, là, avec une baguette appuyée contre sa gorge et un maître des potions plus qu'énervé face à lui qui le tenait fermement contre un mur, il n'allait pas tenter la carte de l'humour. Il fallait dire que le professeur de potions avait de quoi être remonté. Le chien galeux était venu le voir, avait menacé de le tuer –il lui en avait donné l'accord mais tout de même-, et là, il le faisait souffrir. Il lui faisait croire qu'Harry était toujours en vie. Et il ne pouvait pas le croire. Car, s'il était en vie, pourquoi n'était pas revenu vers lui ?

— Snape, s'il te plait, laisse-moi t'ex...

— Legilimens !

Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent quand il réalisa ce qu'il faisait. Mais il ne tenta pas de luter. Severus était un bien meilleur Occlumens que lui et tout ce qu'il récolterait à luter serait un esprit en vrac. Alors il mit en avant le souvenir de son filleul dans la forêt, assurant à Snape qu'il ne se moquait pas de lui. Comment aurait-il pu plaisanter avec la vie d'Harry de toute façon ?

Snape quitta son esprit rapidement, satisfait de ce qu'il avait vu. Il en restait choqué et perdu, mais il croyait Black maintenant.

— Où est-il ? demanda-t-il froidement, sans baisser sa baguette.

— Tu as tout vu, Snape. Je ne sais pas où il est, mais il viendra me voir.

— Espèce de crétin à l'avoir laissé filé. Il a intérêt à venir te voir où tu regretteras de ne pas être mort derrière le voile, le menaça Snape en appuyant un peu plus sa baguette sur son cou.

— Bien sûr qu'il viendra ! Il est bien trop curieux pour ne pas le faire. D'ailleurs, si tu le permets, je vais aller guetter sa présence. Et pour cela, il faudrait que tu me relâches.

A contre cœur, Snape libéra le bras de l'ancien Maraudeur qui le massa avec une grimace. Même dans un état de déchéance le plus total, le bâtard gardait une force impressionnante.

— Vas-t-en maintenant. Va donc surveiller ce qui te sert de maison, si jamais Harry daigne venir te voir après que tu l'aies laissé filer de la sorte.

Sirius n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Il s'empara de sa baguette qui était tombée au sol et quitta l'appartement sans demander son reste. L'envie de provoquer le maître des potions ne lui manquait pas, mais il tenait à rester en vie encore quelques années, ce qui serait fortement compromis s'il se mettait à titiller un ex-Mangemort en colère et dépressif. Une fois loin de toute cette rage, il s'autorisa un léger sourire. Bien que dans le monde moldu et amnésique, ils avaient retrouvé Harry. Il n'allait pas se mentir, il avait arrêté d'espérer. Il n'avait pas trouvé un seul scénario plausible où Harry disparaissait et ne donnait plus de nouvelles, tout en étant en bonne santé. Alors il avait juste essayé d'oublier, de se dire que sa vie continuait, qu'au moins, lui et Remus étaient en vie et ensemble. Peut-être aurait-il dû chercher plus, ne pas s'arrêter quand Dumbledore leurs avait dit que sa baguette avait été retrouvée. D'ailleurs, c'était sûrement Severus qui avait mis la main dessus.

Il devait parler de tout cela avec Remus, mais plus que tout, il devait pouvoir parler à Harry afin de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé et pourquoi il avait disparu.

D'un tour sur lui-même, il transplana au Square Grimmaurd où Remus avait sûrement changé de forme vu l'heure. Au moyen, ils pourraient parler dès ce soir.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Depuis déjà trois jours, Sirius passait ses journées dans le parc ou à la fenêtre quand le temps n'était pas clément. Et Harry ne s'était toujours pas montré. Il désespérait un peu plus à chaque minute qui s'écoulait, imaginant que son filleul ne se montrerait sûrement jamais, l'ayant pris pour un fou ou se croyant fou.

Ce ne fut qu'après six jours, quand Remus eut pris le relais pour le week-end, qu'Harry fit son apparition. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Sirius pour sortir de sa léthargie et se précipiter dehors, un immense sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres.

— Harry ? appela doucement le sorcier en poussant le portillon du parc.

— Je… je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit ici, comme vous ne m'aviez pas donné de numéro.

— Tu, s'il te plait. Je suis ton parrain, pas ton professeur.

Une légère rougeur apparut sur ses joues.

— Pardon. Bref, par contre… Il ne fait pas vraiment chaud donc si on peut aller chez vous ou chez moi, ça m'arrangerait.

— Bien sûr, avec plaisir. Ma maison est un peu austère, mais ce sera toujours mieux que le froid de dehors.

« Ne te montre pas ! » cria Sirius à son amant qui avait intérêt à avoir laissé son esprit ouvert. Sirius ne savait pas comment pourrait réagir Harry en étant entouré de deux adultes dont il ne se souvenait pas et il ne voulait pas prendre de risque.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient devant le palier d'une maison qu'Harry était sûr de ne pas avoir vu en arrivant. Mais sûrement n'avait-il pas fait attention.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Harry comprit immédiatement ce que son… son parrain avait voulu dire. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre dans l'entrée, tout était peint en noir, l'endroit ne semblait pas être très souvent nettoyé.

— On ne vit pas ici habituellement, expliqua Sirius. Mais quand je t'ai vu, j'ai pensé à cet endroit parce qu'il était dans Londres et donc tu pourrais venir si tu en avais envie.

— On ? interrogea Harry en regardant autour de lui.

— Moi et… mon compagnon, Remus. Il n'est pas ici pour le moment, mais peut-être rentrera-t-il avant que tu ne repartes.

— J'espère, murmura Harry alors qu'il observa les peintures qu'il aurait juré avoir vu bouger. Je suis sûr qu'il est gentil.

— Bien, que dirais-tu d'un thé ? Ce sera plus agréable pour discuter. Je t'avoue que j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il t'est arrivé.

— Oui, bien sûr, pardon, s'excusa-t-il de nouveau.

Il suivit Sirius jusqu'au salon qui était tout aussi froid mais avait au moins le mérite d'être lumineux. Du thé fumant les attendait déjà sur la table basse, le faisant s'interroger sur la présence d'un majordome dans la maison, mais il n'osa pas poser la question.

— Je préfère que tu commences, que je sache de quoi tu te souviens avant de te raconter des choses, expliqua Sirius.

— Eh bien… Je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital il y a plusieurs mois, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais là, je n'avais aucun souvenir. Je pensais que c'était à cause d'une tempête car je me souvenais être sur une île avec mon oncle et ma tante. Les médecins m'ont dit que j'avais été battu presque à mort et que j'avais eu beaucoup de chance de m'en sortir. Je suis resté plusieurs semaines là-bas, pour récupérer et après j'ai commencé à refaire ma vie.

— Mais… Cette tempête, tu avais onze ans quand c'est arrivé.

Sirius n'avait plus rien écouté après cette phrase. Harry ne se souvenait de rien ?

— Et je pensais encore avoir onze ans quand je me suis réveillé, avoua-t-il d'une petite voix.

— Tu n'as aucun souvenir d'après tes onze ans ? répéta Sirius, beaucoup trop choqué pour l'admettre.

— C'est ça. Mais je m'étais fait à l'idée après. J'avais cherché à savoir qui j'étais, mais je n'existais nulle part, je n'avais rien à mon nom à part un appartement dans Londres et un compte en banque sur lequel je n'ai jamais retiré un centime mais il y avait beaucoup d'argent dessus. Alors j'ai recommencé ma vie avec ça et je ne me suis pas posé plus de questions. Je me suis fait de nouveaux amis, de nouvelles passions, et ça m'a suffi. C'était avec eux que j'étais dans la forêt la semaine dernière. On va souvent camper dans la nature, ça nous permet de nous évader un peu. Je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrer quelqu'un là-bas, et encore moins quelqu'un que je connaissais. Et… Ca a foutu le bordel dans ma tête, dans ma vie, et j'étais complètement paumé. Je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir en savoir. Mais je pense que je ne peux pas fuir éternellement, alors me voilà.

— Je… Wahou, je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Je veux dire, je pensais que tu avais juste décidé de partir et de changer de vie, pas que tu n'avais pas eu le choix…

— Pourquoi j'aurais décidé de partir ? J'étais qui pour que tu imagines que je puisse fuir ? Je… je n'étais pas un criminel, n'est-ce pas ?

— Pourquoi penses-tu cela ?

— Eh bien… Tout cet argent, l'appartement, mes tatouages, toutes les cicatrices. Je serais un soldat je n'aurais pas tout cet argent. Et je me suis retrouvé à l'hôpital après un passage à tabac. Ca se trouve, j'ai eu des problèmes avec des trafiquants et ils se sont vengés en…

— Harry, le coupa Sirius. Tu n'as jamais rien fait d'illégal, je te le promets. Tout cet argent, il vient de tes parents. Quant à tes tatouages, tu les as faits car tu voulais te détacher de l'image de l'enfant sage que tu donnais pendant tes études. Quant à tes cicatrices… On peut dire que tu as fait partie d'une guerre dont tu as mené la résistance et dont tu as permis la victoire.

— Quelle guerre ?

— Je… C'est compliqué. Je ne peux pas t'en parler comme cela. Elle fait partie des choses dont tu dois te souvenir si tu veux savoir.

— J'aimerais me souvenir, maintenant, soupira-t-il. Il y a encore quelques jours je ne voulais pas. Mais là, je veux comprendre qui je suis. Il s'est passé quelque chose la semaine dernière, quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris et que je n'ai pas maitrisé, et ça me fait peur.

— Quoi, Harry ?

— Je… Non, c'est stupide.

— Harry, crois-moi, tout arrive pour une raison, alors raconte-moi.

— J'ai fait un rêve, un cauchemar, expliqua-t-il après quelques secondes de silence. Tout était en feu autour de moi, des lumières filaient de partout. Face à moi il y avait un homme. Il ressemblait à un serpent plus qu'à un homme, d'ailleurs. Et il a pointé quelque chose sur moi et ça faisait horriblement mal. Et d'un coup, je me suis réveillé. Sauf que Jordan, avec qui je dormais, a été projeté hors du lit et quand il s'est réveillé à l'hôpital, il m'a assuré que je ne l'avais pas touché. Comme s'il avait juste été soufflé loin de moi.

Il comprit au regard de Sirius que ce dernier le pensait sûrement fou.

— Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû raconter cela et…

— Harry, cela va sûrement être dur pour toi, mais ce rêve, c'est un souvenir. C'est la nuit qui a marqué la fin de cette guerre.

— Quoi ?

— Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, j'aimerais. Mais tu dois te rappeler toi-même.

— Et je fais ça comment ? s'énerva-t-il. Les psys me l'ont répété ça aussi « rappelez-vous », « faites donc un effort ». Sauf que j'ai essayé ! Et en six mois je n'ai pas réussi à me rappeler le moindre souvenir. Alors forcément qu'à un moment j'ai arrêté d'essayer et j'ai préféré refaire ma vie plutôt que de vivre dans un passé dont je ne me souvenais même pas.

— Si moi je ne pense pas pouvoir t'aider, je connais quelqu'un qui peut peut-être.

— Qui ?

— Il te dira lui-même qui il était par rapport à toi.

Un silence s'imposa dans la pièce.

— Nous avons fini, je suppose ? demanda Harry une voix légèrement froide.

— Il semblerait… Mais si jamais tu veux me voir, tu sais où me trouver. Puis-je te demander ton adresse en échange ? Que cette personne sache où te trouver.

Ce fut presque à contre cœur, mais Harry accepta, lui tendant un petit papier avec une rue et un numéro inscrits dessus.

— Eh bien, à une prochaine fois, salua Harry en ouvrant la porte.

— Je l'espère Harry, tu m'avais manqué, tu n'as pas idée.

La porte claqua, laissant un Sirius désemparé dans l'entrée.

— Pourquoi n'as-tu pas essayé de me retrouver alors ? murmura Harry en essuyant d'un geste rageur une larme qui menaçait de couleur sur sa joue.

Sirius l'observa partir alors que Remus serrait doucement sa main, tendant de lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

— Je refuse.

— Enfin, Severus, je pensais que tu tenais à lui ! s'écria Sirius outré.

— Non, je tenais au Harry qui sait qu'il est sorcier, qui est un combattant et qui est fort. Pas à un Harry qui a peur de tout et même de sa propre histoire.

— Je te rappelle qu'il est passé de l'enfance à l'âge adulte en un instant pour lui, et qu'il n'a pas le moindre souvenir d'entre les deux. Moi aussi je suis blessé par son attitude, mais je ne peux rien pour lui actuellement. S'il ne veut pas de mon aide, peut-être que la tienne il l'acceptera.

— J'y penserai, conclu-t-il froidement.

Sirius ne chercha pas à argumenter plus longtemps. Severus ne changerait pas d'avis comme cela. Alors il le laissa seul avec l'adresse d'Harry et pria pour qu'il prenne la bonne décision.


	8. Chapitre 7

Titre : Remember

Auteur : Marysol Cx

Disclaimer : Harry, Snape, Poudlard et cie, à JK ; le reste, à moi

Rating : T/M

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Depuis déjà quelques jours, Harry comatait dans le canapé de Gregory qui avait pris sous son aile le jeune homme désemparé. Harry lui avait vaguement expliqué, entre deux sanglots et trois murmures, qu'il avait rencontré son parrain et que cela ne s'était pas très bien passé. Jordan étant encore à l'hôpital, il lui avait proposé de venir chez lui quelques temps, afin de ne pas être seul. Si au début il pensait qu'une nuit de sommeil suffirait à le calmer et à le faire repartir dans le droit chemin, Greg s'était bien fourvoyé. Harry n'avait plus dit un mot, son regard était vide de tout et le plus horrifiant advenait pendant la nuit : il criait, s'agitait, pleurait pour finalement se réveiller uniquement quand son ainé lui versait une bouteille d'eau sur le visage, paniqué de ne pas réussir à le réveiller autrement. Et en plus, il n'avait pas réussi à lui arracher un mot sur la raison de ses cauchemars…

Mais aujourd'hui, Jordan quittait l'hôpital, et, ensemble, ils comptaient bien faire sortir Harry de son état léthargique. Jordan n'avait pas revu son ami depuis qu'il avait rencontré cet homme qui le connaissait. Et peu importe ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, il était hors de question qu'Harry reste dans cet état une seconde de plus !

— Il est dans ma chambre, murmura Gregory alors qu'il était sur le palier de sa maison en banlieue londonienne. Il dort aussi la journée, donc je préfère qu'il soit dans un lit plutôt que dans un canapé, vu qu'il a tendance à bouger…

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais le faire se réveiller, moi.

Jordan n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Une fois dans la maison, il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la chambre et, sans demander l'avis de son occupant, ouvrit en grand la fenêtre et les volets, malgré la fraicheur extérieure.

— Debout, Harry.

Même pas un gémissement provint de la forme cachée sous la couette.

— J'ai dit "debout" !

Il arracha la couette du lit, découvrant son ami, recroquevillé en dessous, portant un simple boxer. Son visage était pâle, ses joues creusées. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours, d'après Gregory.

— Maintenant tu vas me regarder et me parler. J'ignore ce que tu as appris, je me doute que ça ne t'a pas plu, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour t'enfermer dans le silence. Je suis là pour toi, on est là pour toi, Harry. Alors bordel de dieu, ouvre ta bouche et parle-moi !

— Je crois que je deviens fou, gémit Harry après plusieurs secondes de silence.

— Pourquoi tu penses ça ?

Jordan s'assit aux côtés de son ami, glissant sa main dans les cheveux rebelles.

— Ce que je t'ai fait… Comment j'ai pu faire ça ? Et dans mon sommeil en plus ?

— Harry, si ce n'est que ça ce n'est pas...

— Cet homme m'a dit que j'avais fait une guerre, le coupa-t-il, que j'avais permis la victoire. Que mes cauchemars étaient des souvenirs.

— Que se passe-t-il dans tes cauchemars ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, toute sa colère envolée maintenant qu'Harry allait enfin parler.

— Un homme... un monstre me torture. Il ne me touche pas, rien ne me touche, mais il pointe un bâton sur moi et c'est comme si mon corps était en feu, qu'on brisait tous mes os à la fois. Et ma cicatrice, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va exploser. Et autour de moi, il y a des cris, des éclats de lumière ; je sens l'odeur du sang, de la mort.

Un frisson traversa son corps recroquevillé.

— Si c'était un souvenir, comment je peux avoir vécu ça ? Comment je peux avoir survécu à ça ? Et chez lui, chez mon parrain, j'ai cru voir tes tableaux bouger, un visage dans le feu de la cheminée. Je deviens fou, pas vrai ? Ça se trouve, il n'est même pas réel. Vous ne l'avez pas vu dans la forêt, j'étais seul chez lui. Ça m'a rendu fou de pas avoir de passé et je m'en suis inventé un avec des personnes imaginaires.

— Harry, qu'on soit bien clair, tu n'es pas fou, d'accord ? C'est normal que tu sois le seul à l'avoir vu. Dans la forêt, il faisait noir et personne ne t'a accompagné quand tu l'as rencontré. Pour ces maudits souvenirs, peut-être sont-ils vrais, mais ils restent des cauchemars, et ils ne sont pas réellement ce que tu as vécu. En plus, tu y penses tout le temps, donc forcément que tu ne rêves plus que de ça. Alors, si tu veux que ça s'arrête, tu te bouges de ce lit, tu prends une douche, tu mets des vêtements, et on va aller faire un tour dehors pour te changer les idées. Et tu sais quoi, on va même retourner le voir ensemble, comme ça tu sauras que c'est vrai.

HPSSPHSSHPSS

Une heure plus tard, Harry ressemblait de nouveau à un humain, il avait mangé quelques fruits et s'était douché. Ils avaient avec eux le labrador de Jordan que ses parents avaient ramené à Gregory la veille, trop fatigués par le chien plein de joie qui ne pouvait s'arrêter de courir une seule seconde.

Durant leur promenade, Harry ouvrit sa bouche et raconta en détail les deux rencontres avec Sirius à son ami. Ce dernier était assez perplexe quant à cet homme qui semblait tout de même très marginal. Mais eux aussi passaient leurs nuits dans les forêts et avaient des logements plutôt atypiques, alors pourquoi pas lui ?

C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Sirius qui était bien là, entre les numéros 10 et 14. Jordan sentit Harry se tendre à côté de lui.

— Tu veux que j'aille sonner ? demanda doucement le plus âgé en voyant qu'Harry n'était pas prêt à bouger jusqu'au pas de la porte.

— S'il te plait, répondit-il en un murmure.

Harry resta dans le parc, tenant Pup qui voulait courir partout.

— Calme-toi, mon grand, murmura Harry en caressant son flanc.

Son regard était collé sur Jordan qui venait tout juste de frapper à la porte. Il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient deux gamins en train de faire une farce en sonnant puis en partant en courant. Harry avait d'ailleurs très envie de partir en courant, mais il ne pouvait décidément pas fuir son passé ainsi.

Jordan n'en menait pas large non plus. Quand la porte s'ouvrit face à lui, son cœur manqua un battement. Face à lui se trouvait un homme, un bel homme, grand, de longs cheveux noirs ondulés, une barbe de quelques jours, et un regard bleuté des plus profonds. Mais le regard porté sur lui actuellement était plus suspicieux qu'agréable.

— Qui es-tu ? demanda froidement l'homme.

— Je... je m'appelle Jordan, je suis un ami d'Harry.

Le regard changea subitement, passant de la méfiance à l'inquiétude la plus totale.

— Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? s'enquit-il d'une voix rapide.

— Non ! Non, il va bien, il est avec moi, il attend dans le parc. C'est juste que... Bordel, c'est vraiment bête dit comme ça, mais il avait peur de devenir fou, que vous n'étiez que le fruit de son imagination. Et je voulais lui prouver qu'il avait tort donc je suis venu vous voir avec lui.

— Oh... Dans ce cas, s'il veut venir, dis-lui qu'il peut. Je pense qu'il faut qu'on reparle un peu. La dernière fois ce fut rapide, et je pense qu'il était trop énervé pour vraiment écouter plus de choses sur son passé.

— Sirius, tu es là ?! s'exclama quelqu'un dans la maison. L'alarme s'est déclenchée dans mes appartements à Poudlard, je suis venu aussi vite que possible. J'ai vérifié toute la maison mais je n'ai rien vu du tout et toutes les protections sont encore en place. Tu sais ce qu'il... Oh... Bonjour.

Le nouveau venu venait de réaliser que quelqu'un se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Un quelqu'un qui n'avait pas compris un traitre mot de ce qui venait de se dire.

— Remus, voici Jordan, un ami d'Harry.

— Oh !

— Je vais aller le chercher du coup, dit Jordan d'une voix gênée, sentant qu'il était de trop pour le moment.

Il descendit rapidement les marches et rejoignit Harry qui était en train de caresser Pup.

— Tu viens ? Il veut te parler ?

— Alors il est bien réel ? murmura Harry avec de grands yeux.

— J'avais raison, tu n'es pas fou. Maintenant, viens.

Jordan prit son ami par la main, convaincu qu'il ne viendrait pas sinon. Ensemble, ils retournèrent à la porte de la demeure où les deux hommes les firent rentrer. Le nouveau venu fut immédiatement choqué par le côté sombre et sale de l'endroit. Harry lui avait dit que son parrain ne vivait pas ici actuellement, mais de là à laisser l'endroit dans un tel état ?

— Harry, voici Remus.

L'interpellé releva les yeux et tomba face à un homme d'âge mur, au regard et au sourire doux, mais dont le visage avait été ravagé par de nombreuses cicatrices. Venaient-elles, comme lui, de cette fameuse guerre dont il ne pouvait rien savoir ?

Harry fit un petit sourire à cet homme qui semblait des plus gentils. A ses pieds, le chien commençait à tirer sur la laisse.

— Pup, calme, murmura Jordan en caressant sa tête.

Mais le labrador continuait de tirer, à tel point qu'Harry lâcha la laisse et assista impuissant au saut de l'animal sur Remus qui éclata de rire.

— Les chiens m'adorent, expliqua-t-il alors que le labrador sautait partout.

Un petit rire provint de Sirius, sans que les deux jeunes ne comprennent vraiment pourquoi.

— Venez, allons plutôt dans le salon, proposa Sirius alors que Remus avançait déjà.

Harry et Jordan se regardèrent quelques secondes et d'un commun d'accord, suivirent les deux adultes.

Trois heures et de nombreuses tasses de thés plus tard, Harry avait appris de nombreuses choses. Dont plusieurs qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais il commençait à savoir qui il était. Bien qu'aucun souvenir ne lui revenait... A ses onze ans, il avait été envoyé dans un pensionnait de Grande Bretagne pour enfants surdoués, où il avait passé sept ans, ne retournant chez son oncle et sa tante que pour l'été. Là-bas, il s'était fait de nombreux amis, de nombreux ennemis. Il lui avait parlé un peu plus de cette guerre, lui expliquant qu'elle avait fait de nombreux morts. Cette guerre qui était restée secrète, donc il n'avait pu savoir ce pour quoi ils s'étaient battus. Harry n'avait fait que se poser encore plus de questions, mais Sirius avait été catégorique : il devrait se rappeler lui-même.

De nombreux de mots avaient été échangés concernant sa personnalité. Le jeune homme avait eu beaucoup de difficultés à s'imaginer être cet homme courageux, fort, leader d'une résistance. Il n'avait pas le sentiment d'être comme cela. Aujourd'hui, il était un peu comme dans son enfance. Mais quoi de plus étonnant, il y a encore quelques mois il pensait tout juste en sortir.

A un moment, Remus avait hésité à dévoiler quelque chose concernant ses amours, faisant battre plus fort le cœur d'Harry qui ressentait toujours ce manqua lancinant. Mais Sirius l'avait fait taire d'un regard. Le sujet n'avait pas été abordé de nouveau, au plus grand désespoir du jeune homme.

Harry et Jordan étaient finalement repartis lorsque le plus jeune avait commencé à s'endormir contre son ami. Sirius avait fait promettre au blond de faire revenir Harry si jamais il avait des questions et Remus l'avait presque supplié de prendre soin de lui.

— Qu'en penses-tu ? murmura Gregory alors qu'Harry dormait paisiblement dans sa chambre.

— Qu'ils lui cachent énormément de choses, et j'ignore pourquoi.

— Et il ne s'est rappelé de rien ?

— Rien du tout... Peut-être ça lui reviendra plus tard. Mais cela fait déjà plusieurs mois et à part ses cauchemars, rien ne lui est revenu.

— Il s'en souviendra, le rassura l'adulte. En attendant, on ne peut rien faire de plus que de lui rappeler des brides de son passé.

Leurs regards se posèrent sur Harry dont la respiration était calme, les traits détendus.

— Je vais partir, murmura Gregory. Je travaille demain et j'ai accumulé pas mal de fatigue ces derniers jours...

— Pas de soucis, et merci d'être venu ce soir.

— Toujours, Jordan. Je serai toujours là pour lui ou pour toi.

Les deux hommes se firent une accolade et Gregory quitta l'appartement. Une fois seul, Jordan prit ses aises, habitué à cet endroit comme si c'était sa propre maison. Il était dix-huit heures, et il serait bientôt temps pour Harry de manger quelque chose de consistant.

Une petite heure après, une douce odeur de poulet et de pommes de terre embaumait l'appartement.

— Pup, reste pas là, s'énerva Jordan alors que son labrador lui tournait entre les jambes à la recherche de nourriture. Je vais me...

Et avant que le blond puisse finir sa phrase, son t-shirt se retrouvait couvert d'huile de la poêle qu'il avait dans les mains.

— Merci Pup, merci beaucoup. Je n'ai rien d'autre à me mettre.

Le jeune homme retira son t-shirt et soupira en réalisant qu'il devrait attendre qu'Harry se réveille pour en prendre un à lui.

Il continua tout de même à faire sa cuisine, réalisant des cookies pour le dessert. Alors qu'il enfournait la dernière tournée et s'apprêtait à aller réveiller Harry, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

— Gregory, soupira Jordan. Qu'as-tu encore oublié ?

Sans même se soucier de son torse nu ou de ses joues rouges à cause de la chaleur, il alla ouvrir la porte.

— Qu'est-ce que... Oh...

Face à lui, se tenant un homme de près de cinquante ans, grand, fort ; de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux de la même couleur. Il portait une chemise et un pantalon tout aussi foncés. Son visage était fatigué, pâle ; ses traits étaient creusés. Comme si n'avait pas eu une bonne nuit de sommeil depuis des mois.

— Je peux vous aider ? demanda Jordan en rougissant légèrement.

— Je veux le voir. Où est-il ? demanda-t-il froidement.

— Harry ? Il est dans sa chambre, il se repose.

Le regard de l'homme changea soudainement. Il était d'ores et déjà froid ; mais là... Ce regard, c'était celui que quelqu'un vous lançait quand il avait l'intention de vous tuer.

— Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ?

Le ton du blond changea. Il n'aimait pas cet homme. Pour qui se prenait-il à venir chez les gens à une heure pareille, à réclamer la présence de quelqu'un.

— Plus personne à ses yeux, il semblerait bien.

Et il partit, laissant Jordan perdu et seul sur le pas de la porte.

Qui était cet homme ? Faisait-il lui aussi parti du passé d'Harry ? Etait-ce un psychopathe ?

— Jordan ? l'appela une petite voix derrière lui. C'était qui ?

— Personne ! s'exclama-t-il en claquant la porte. Une erreur. Comment te sens-tu ?

Si c'était quelqu'un d'important, il aurait insisté, forcé le passage ou même appelé Harry pour lui faire savoir qu'il était là. Ce n'avait pas été le cas, alors sûrement était-ce une sorte de démarcheur ou quelque chose du genre. Pas de quoi inquiéter Harry, il en était sûr. Pas avec la journée remplie d'émotions qu'il avait déjà eue.

— Ca va... J'ai encore sommeil, mais j'ai faim.

Le jeune homme chassa de son esprit tout ce qu'il venait de se passer et entreprit de nourrir son ami qui retrouvait enfin le sourire. Ils finirent la soirée dans le canapé, devant un film de super-héros qu'ils ne regardèrent d'un œil. Harry finit par s'endormir pour la deuxième fois de la journée sur l'épaule de son ami qui le porta jusqu'à sa chambre où il se coucha à ses côtés, n'ayant pas le courage de laisser seul son Harry.

* * *

Et la semaine prochaine on retrouve Snape 8)


	9. Chapitre 8

Titre : Remember

Auteur : Marysol Cx

Disclaimer : Harry, Snape, Poudlard et cie, à JK ; le reste, à moi

Rating : T/M

Mes excuses pour le retard, j'étais en festival tout le weekend et je n'ai pas eu le temps hier.

Mais le chapitre est plus long que d'habitude, ça compense, non ? :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Severus était dans une rage noire. Son unique envie, l'unique pensée qui arrivait encore à prendre place dans son esprit était simple : tuer. Tuer cet homme qui s'était éprit de son amant. Tuer tous ceux qui avaient osé approcher son homme et poser leurs mains sur son corps.

Un nouveau verre s'écrasa contre un mur, projetant des éclats de vers dans toute la pièce.

Et que pouvait-il faire ?! Harry ne se souvenait pas de lui ! Il ne pouvait même pas l'approcher à cause de ce Moldu qui vivait avec lui. L'enlever et le séquestrer n'amèneraient rien de bon non plus... Il devait le convaincre, le faire tomber amoureux de lui une nouvelle fois ; mais comment faire s'il s'était éprit de quelque d'autre ?!

Dans un nouvel élan de rage, il frappa le mur près de lui, faisant trembler les murs des cachots.

— Eh bien, tu m'as l'air énervé, Snivilus.

— Fous le camp ! hurla le professeur au nouvel arrivant qui n'était autre que le chien galeux.

— Pourquoi tant de haine ? Tu devrais être heureux. Je t'ai retrouvé Harry.

Avant même d'avoir eu le temps de lancer une nouvelle pique, Sirius se retrouva en train d'étouffer contre un mur.

— Je... Snape... Je...

— Il a refait sa vie, et tu le savais, j'en suis sûr ! s'écria-t-il.

— De… l'air…

Malgré son incroyable envie de faire mourir le chien, il le relâcha. Il voulait des réponses !

— Salaud… gémit-il en se relevant.

— Que sais-tu ? grogna Snape en sortant sa baguette.

— Dois-je te rappeler que je ne vis pas avec lui et que je l'ai retrouvé il y a tout juste quelques jours ? s'énerva Sirius à son tour. S'il a refait sa vie avec ce garçon, j'y suis pour rien moi ! Et il est sûrement bien mieux pour lui que toi !

Ce fut la phrase de trop. Severus se jeta sur l'ancien Maraudeur et ne pensa même pas à se servir de sa baguette. Les coups de poings fusèrent, remplacés par des coups de mâchoires pour Sirius qui se transforma. Le professeur se retrouva plaqué au sol par l'énorme masse de poils, les dents tranchantes et luisantes de bave à quelques centimètres de son visage. Allait-il vraiment le tuer ?

Risquant le tout pour le tout, il tenta de retenir l'Animagus à une main pendant que l'autre cherchait désespérément à atteindre sa baguette qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de là.

—Accio… murmura-t-il.

Mais Sirius avait observé son petit manège et à peine la baguette était-elle revenue dans la main de son propriétaire, qu'il reprenait sa forme humaine et sortait sa baguette à son tour.

— Stupéfix !

— Endoloris ! cria Snape et Sirius s'effondra au sol en un cri.

Il le regarda ainsi, se tortillant par terre en essayant de contenir ses cris. Il aurait pu rester là longtemps, à calmer sa colère. Mais il fallait croire que personne ne voulait le laisser tranquille aujourd'hui.

— Severus, excuse-moi de te déranger mais…

Sur le pas de la porte se tenait Remus qui découvrit son amant et son ennemi de toujours couverts de sang. Ses réflexes étaient bien meilleurs que ce qu'il voulait faire croire et Snape se retrouva stupéfixé au sol sans avoir eu le temps de pointer sa baguette sur le lycan.

— Sirius, ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il en s'approchant de son amant qui respirait faiblement au sol.

— Laisse-moi tuer ce bâtard et ça ira mieux, gémit-il en se relevant.

Mais Remus le tenait fermement contre lui. De toute façon, blessé comme il l'était, Sirius ne pourrait sûrement rien faire de bien méchant à Snape pendant plusieurs minutes. Mais il n'allait pas prendre le risque.

— Maintenant, vous allez m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. Vous ne pensez pas qu'on a assez de problèmes à gérer avec Harry qui ne se souvient toujours de rien ?

— Le garçon qui est venu nous voir avec Harry, il semblerait qu'ils soient plus que de simples amis, expliqua Sirius en massant ses membres endoloris. Enfin, si j'ai bien compris. Vu que ce décérébré à commencer à me frapper avant même qu'on puisse parler.

Remus avisa Snape, toujours immobilisé par terre.

— Je te libère si tu ne te jettes pas sur lui. Et si tu réponds toi aussi à mes questions.

Le sort fut levé et Severus lâcha un grognement de mécontentement, mais ne dit rien de plus que la vérité :

— Je suis passé voir Harry hier soir. C'est un jeune homme torse-nu qui m'a ouvert, en me disant qu'Harry dormait.

— Et c'est tout ? Tu as essayé de me tuer juste parce que tu l'as vu avec un ami ?! rugit Sirius qui tenta de s'échapper de la poigne de son amant, en vain.

Severus avait déjà repris sa baguette et s'apprêtait à lancer un nouveau sort sur Sirius.

— Calme, tous les deux ! ordonna Remus. Donc personne ne sait qui est réellement ce garçon, c'est bien ça ? Vous êtes vraiment des idiots. Quand allez-vous apprendre à ne plus réagir au quart de tour à la moindre contrariété ? Quand bien même Harry ne se souvient pas de nous, quand bien même il a pu refaire sa vie amicale et amoureuse ailleurs, _personne_ ne doit l'en empêcher.

Les deux ennemis allaient protester, mais Remus fut une nouvelle fois plus rapide et s'interposa :

— Non, taisez-vous. Si vous voulez parler à quelqu'un, allez lui parler à lui. Severus, tu vas le voir, tu lui racontes qui tu es, ce que tu es pour lui, et s'il te répond qu'il est bel et bien en couple, il en sera ainsi ! Sirius, même punition pour toi. Si tu veux savoir ce qu'il en est de la vie d'Harry, tu vas le voir. Tu arrêtes d'attendre qu'il vienne nous voir. Et la prochaine fois que tu le revois, s'il est seul, tu lui dois _toute_ la vérité. Tant pis pour les lois et le Ministère, il doit savoir qu'il est un sorcier. Ça doit le bouffer de ne pas comprendre par quoi il est passé. Alors grandissez un peu et aidez-le, réellement.

Le regard glacial du professeur de défense s'attarda sur l'Animagus et le potionniste qui gardaient tous deux la tête baissée, assez honteux de leur attitude.

— Bien. Ceci étant dit… Severus, je venais te voir pour savoir si tu avais eu le temps de t'occuper de ma potion Tue-Loup. Mais je suppose que non, donc je repasserai demain soir. Sirius, avec moi.

La tête toujours basse, Sirius quitta l'appartement du maître de potions avec son amant à sa suite, afin d'être sûr qu'il ne retournerait pas à la charge. Derrière eux, la porte se referma, mais ça ne les empêcha pas d'entendre un verre se fracasser contre un mur.

— Quelle idée d'aller le voir, Sirius ? Tu ne pouvais pas le laisser tranquille ?

— Je voulais juste savoir s'il était allé voir Harry ! Et comment ça s'était passé. Si nous n'arrivons pas à avoir de résultats, peut-être que lui aurait pu en avoir.

— Il n'a pas réussi à voir Harry en personne, de ce que j'ai compris. Mais encore faut-il le convaincre d'y retourner, et de rester si jamais le garçon est là.

— En tout cas, moi, je ne l'approche plus ! grogna Sirius.

— Tu l'avais cherché, Sirius, ne le nie pas.

L'Animagus se renfrogna mais n'osa pas répliquer. C'est donc dans le silence qu'ils rejoignirent les appartements du professeur de Défense.

De son côté, Severus avait finalement arrêté d'enrichir sa collection de verres cassés et s'était laissé tomber près du feu.

Remus pouvait-il avoir raison ? Ce garçon ne pouvait-il être qu'un ami ? Pourtant, il était présent chez Harry la nuit dernière, pas du tout gêné d'exposer son corps de la sorte à la vue d'Harry. Il n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer autrement que comme celui qui lui avait volé son homme. Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule solution pour en avoir le cœur net. Et quand bien même Harry avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour le remplacer dans son cœur, il ne se laisserait pas faire, il lui ferait recouvrer la mémoire.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

— Tu es réveillé ? demanda doucement Jordan.

— J'émerge… gémit Harry en enfouissant son visage sous son oreiller.

— Tu veux faire quelque chose, aujourd'hui ?

— Je sais pas… Je ferais bien des recherches sur cette guerre.

Jordan qui avait espéré, par sa question, faire sortir Harry de cet appartement et se changer les idées, venait de grimacer à la réponse de son ami.

— Si tu veux… Mais je doute qu'on trouve grand-chose.

— Ce n'est pas grave, je veux quand même regarder.

Les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent finalement, vers onze heures. Après un petit déjeuner, ils commencèrent leurs recherches sur Internet.

— Sirius a dit que cela faisait déjà plusieurs années que cette guerre était finie mais sans donner de dates. Mais je me souviens que quand je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital, j'ai appris qu'il y avait eu plusieurs années où des phénomènes anormaux c'était produits, des morts inexpliquées aussi. Bizarrement, ça ne me surprendrait pas que tout soit lié à ça.

— On peut commencer à regarder sur ça, alors.

Pendant les heures qui suivirent, l'un sur l'ordinateur portable et l'autre sur le fixe, ils cherchèrent tout ce qui pouvait permettre à Harry de comprendre ce qu'il avait vécu. Ce n'est qu'après des dizaines d'impasses que Jordan tomba finalement sur quelque chose d'intéressant.

— Eh, écoute, lança-t-il à un Harry qui commençait à s'endormir. Bon, ça fait un peu théorie du complot mais c'est intéressant : « Depuis bien des années des phénomènes étranges et inexplicables se passent dans toute la Grande-Bretagne. Ils ne sont pas nombreux, souvent relatés seulement dans les journaux locaux, sur quelques petites lignes. Mais, de 1995 à 1998, ces phénomènes se sont accentués, des nombreuses morts ont eu lieu sans que jamais personne ne puisse les expliquer. Nous pensons que tout ceci est provoqué par une force surnaturelle, une forme de magie. Mais pas de la magie comment celle qu'on fait aux enfants en cachant des cartes ou en faisant apparaitre un lapin. Non, de la magie qui peut envouter un esprit, qui peut déplacer des voitures, et même provoquer la mort. Vous n'y croyez pas ? Regardez autour de vous : vos voisins, vos amis peut-être même votre famille. N'y en a-t-il pas un de bizarre ? Un voisin qui porte des accoutrements étranges et que vous ne voyez presque jamais ? Un oncle qui apparait seulement aux repas de famille et qui ignore comment fonctionne un micro-ondes mais qui saurait faire n'importe quoi avec une belle braise ? Ou encore un collègue de travail qui reçoit des lettres vraiment étranges ? Regardez autour de vous, arrêtez de faire la sourde oreille. Et si vous entendez quelqu'un parler de Moldu, il se pourrait bien qu'il parle de vous. »

Jordan laissa à Harry pour qu'il analyse ce qu'il avait dit.

— Qu'en penses-tu ?

— Ce mot… « Moldu ». J'entends quelqu'un le dire, une voix rogue, douce…

Harry se sentit partir dans un souvenir. Il était assis au bord d'un lac, quelqu'un était à ses côtés mais il n'arrivait pas à distinguer son visage. Seul le chant de quelques oiseaux brisait le silence. Puis, il entendit sa propre voix, calme et assurée : « Je pense avoir trouvé les ingrédients que tu cherchais. Mais l'échange doit se faire dans le monde moldu ». Immédiatement, son voisin répondit, d'une voix presque envoutante : « Il est hors de question que tu y ailles, pas seul en tout cas. Je connais les quartiers moldus où se font les échanges, ils sont très mal fréquentés, et dangereux. Même pour des sorciers ».

— Harry ?

Le jeune homme sursauta, son souvenir disparaissait autour de lui.

— Je… Je me suis souvenu de quelque chose. Ca disait que…

Soudainement, il prit conscience de ce qu'impliquaient les mots de cet homme. Il pâlit, se sentant mal. Venait-il d'un autre monde ? C'était… invraisemblable, non ? Et pourtant… Et pourtant, plus l'idée tournait dans sa tête plus elle lui paraissait réaliste et plausible.

— Harry ? répéta Jordan d'une voix inquiète.

Il devait aller les voir, Sirius et Remus, il devait savoir.

— Je dois y aller, souffla Harry en se levant soudainement. Je dois savoir.

Quelques secondes après, il avait ses chaussures au pied et sa veste sur le dos.

— Harry attend ! s'exclama Jordan en lui courant après alors que la porte de l'appartement claquait.

Jordan avait parfaitement compris où son ami se rendait et n'eut donc aucune difficulté à le suivre à travers Londres. A sa plus grande surprise, Harry le distança au bout de quelques minutes pour disparaitre de sa vue quinze minutes après le début de leur course. Et lui qui pensait être endurant… Quand finalement il arriva au Square Grimmaurd, Harry n'était nulle part en vue. Il avait déjà dû rentrer à l'intérieur. Pendant une seconde, il hésita à frapper. Mais son ami souhaitait sûrement être seul. Alors, il alla s'asseoir dans le parc, les yeux rivés sur la porte et attendit.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

— Harry ! s'exclama Sirius avec un sourire en ouvrant la porte. Tout va bien ?

— Je veux la vérité, lança-t-il sèchement en rentrant de force dans la maison.

Il se glissa jusqu'au salon où était Remus, un vieux grimoire dans les mains.

— Harry, la salua-t-il avec un sourire. Comment vas-tu ?

— Je sais que je ne suis pas fou. J'ai peut-être perdu la mémoire, mais ça ne change rien au fait que j'ai vu des tableaux bouger dans cette maison. N'est-ce pas ?

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard inquiet.

— Assis-toi, s'il te plait.

— Non. Pas tant que j'aurai eu toute la vérité. Et que vous aurez répondu à mes questions.

— Très bien, soupira Sirius. Que veux-tu savoir ?

— Que veut dire « moldu » ?

Remus referma son livre et répondit à sa question :

— Il s'agit d'un adjectif pour définir tout ce qui n'appartient pas à notre monde. Un Moldu, avec une majuscule, c'est une personne qui n'est pas de notre monde.

— Le monde magique, pas vrai ?

De nouveaux, les deux hommes se fixèrent, comme s'ils discutaient en silence. Peut-être était-ce le cas, d'ailleurs.

— Tu sais. Et pourtant, tu n'as pas recouvré la mémoire.

— Jordan a trouvé un article qui parlait de phénomènes surnaturels, qui étaient arrivés pendant la période de guerre dont vous parliez. Le mot « moldu » était dedans. Ca m'a rappelé un souvenir, je parlais d'aller chercher des ingrédients dans le monde moldu. Que ce monde pouvait être dangereux, même pour ceux qui venaient du monde sorcier. Pourtant, c'est vous qui me paraissez dangereux. Cette guerre, elle a été causée par les sorciers, pour les sorciers pourtant des gens normaux ont été tués.

Sirius et Remus grimacèrent à l'entente de « normaux » mais ils ne firent aucune remarque.

— Harry, tu dois comprendre que nous ne sommes pas responsables de cette guerre, tenta d'expliquer Remus. C'est un sorcier, un mage noir qui l'a causée. Nous deux, toi-même, tes amis et des dizaines d'autres, nous avons fait que défendre nos communautés et protéger les Moldus.

— Je refuse de croire que j'ai pu faire quelque chose pareille. Cela a duré plusieurs années. Comme, avec de la magie, avez-vous pu laisser cela durer aussi longtemps ?

— Parce qu'en face ils avaient de la magie aussi, Harry. Et sans toi, cette guerre ne se serait jamais finie et les Moldus auraient été tous tués. Mais tu n'as pas le droit de t'arrêter à cela pour définir qui tu étais un jour. Tu es tellement plus qu'un simple soldat.

— Dans ce cas dis-le-moi. Ces dernières années, qu'ai-je fait ?

— Je… je l'ignore, Harry. Sirius et moi, nous ne t'avons presque jamais vu depuis la fin de la guerre. Tu as déménagé, tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un, tu as refait ta vie malgré les blessures de la guerre.

Son cœur venait de faire une violente embardée. Alors, il avait raison. Il y avait bien quelqu'un.

— Qui ?

— Je ne peux pas te dire, Harry. Je suis désolé. Mais cette personne nous a fait promettre de ne rien dire. Qu'elle le ferait elle-même.

— Alors où est-elle ? lança-t-il sèchement. Depuis que tu m'as trouvé, Sirius, où est-elle ? Pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais vue ? Pourquoi je n'ai jamais reçu de lettre ?

— Ce n'est pas à moi de t'expliquer les raisons de son absence, je suis navré.

— Je commence à en avoir marre de vos excuses ! s'énerva-t-il. Et de vos cachotteries aussi ! A chaque fois que je vous demande quelque chose, je n'ai qu'une demi-réponse. Comme si vous aviez peur de ma réaction. Je ne suis pas une pauvre petite chose qu'il faut ménager, est-ce clair ?! Alors je veux la vérité !

Remus soupira, Sirius passa ses mains dans ses cheveux comme pour se calmer. Mais il avait le sang chaud.

— Tu veux savoir ? Très bien, tu vas savoir.

— Sirius, ce n'est pas… tenta Remus.

Mais l'Animagus ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir. Il empoigna Harry par le bras et le poussa dans la cheminée.

— Appartement du maître des potions, Poudlard, lança-t-il en jetant une poignée de poussière dans la cheminée.

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de bouger ou de s'insurger, il venait d'être propulsé dans un toboggan sans fin. Malgré sa panique, il tenta de rester immobile pour ne pas risquer de se blesser. Quand il commença à se sentir mal, tout s'arrêta. Faiblement, il ouvrit ses yeux qu'il ne pensait pas avoir fermé. Il était désormais allongé sur un tapis confortable, vraisemblablement dans un salon. Il y avait divers meubles, du désordre un peu partout et surtout plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool vides sur la table basse à côté de laquelle il était.

Une porte claqua, le faisant sursauter. Une voix puissante s'éleva dans la pièce.

— Sale bâtard de chien, je pensais avoir été…

Et elle mourut en un hoquet. Harry se releva précipitamment, sans la moindre idée de la manière dont il allait expliquer sa présence ici. Face à lui se tenait un homme d'âge mûr, de longs cheveux noirs lâchés sur ses épaules, avec pour seul vêtement un pantalon noir. Son corps, tout comme le sien, était couvert de dizaines de cicatrices et de quelques tatouages. Dans sa main, il tenait un long bâton de bois noir. Une baguette ? Etait-ce un sorcier ?

Sur son visage semblait s'inscrire des dizaines d'émotions. Le teint était pâle, les yeux écarquillés sous la surprise, la bouche légèrement ouverte comme s'il cherchait quoi dire son regard était remplit de peine qui était légèrement voilé, sûrement à cause de l'alcool ingurgité.

Qui était cet homme ? Pourquoi Sirius l'avait envoyé ici ? Ils parlaient de celle avec qui il partageait sa vie, qu'elle n'était venue le voir. Mais face à lui, ce n'était pas une « elle ».

Un rire sans joie passa ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas suffisant s'apprendre qu'il était un sorcier, qui avait très probablement tué pendant une guerre qui avait causé la mort de tant d'innocents il fallait qu'il apprenne au passage qu'il était gay et en couple avec un vieux.

— C'est… c'est une blague, pas vrai ? murmura-t-il.

Et pourtant, alors que les mots passaient ses lèvres, il se rendait compte à quel point tout cela était vrai. Parce que pour la première fois depuis son réveil à l'hôpital, il ne se sentait plus aussi vide.

— Tu ne me reconnais pas, devina-t-il d'une voix faible, presque blessée. Je suppose que c'est Sirius qui t'a envoyé ici.

— Oui, je crois que je l'ai un peu énervé.

Ce fut au tour de l'homme de rire sans joie.

— Crétin de chien, grogna-t-il. Mets-toi dans la cheminée, je vais te renvoyer là-bas. Pas comme si…

— Non ! cria-t-il.

Il plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, réalisant ce qu'il avait crié.

— Je… Non, répéta-t-il plus doucement. Je veux comprendre, s'il vous plait…

— Très bien, accepta-t-il après quelques secondes. Attend-moi là, je reviens.

Et il repartit d'où il venait. Harry resta seul, immobile et perdu. Etait-ce cet homme avec qui avait partagé sa vie pendant plusieurs années ? Pourquoi ? Comme avait-il pu finir dans les bras d'un homme ? Et de cet âge ? Et aussi… ténébreux ?

Il revient, cette fois-ci avec une chemise sur le dos, sa baguette disparue, et ses cheveux attachés à la base de sa nuque.

— Viens t'asseoir, s'il te plait.

Harry hésita une seconde avant de prendre place dans un fauteuil tandis que l'homme prenait place dans le canapé.

— Avant de te demander ce que tu te rappelles de moi, as-tu au moins une idée de comment je m'appelle ?

— Non, avoua-t-il.

— Je m'appelle Severus Snape.

Il était dans une chambre, avec un garçon de son âge. Il ne distinguait que la couleur de ses cheveux : roux. « Attend, attend, recommence voir ? Parce que j'ai cru entendre que tu sortais avec Snape, et on est d'accord, ce n'est pas possible. »

— Mes amis, ils l'ont mal pris quand ils ont su, non ?

— En effet. Tu as des souvenirs qui te reviennent, c'est ça ?

— Un seul, un garçon roux qui n'était pas très content d'apprendre que je sortais… Enfin, vous avez compris. Puis-je vous demander quelque chose ?

— Vas-y. Et s'il te plait, tutoie-moi.

— Comment pouvez… peux-tu être aussi calme ? Sirius a dit que ces dernières années j'avais disparu, que j'avais emménagé avec quelqu'un. J'ai sûrement dû me mettre mes amis à dos pour cette relation. Et ce pour toi. Puis, j'ai disparu depuis des mois. Et là, tu es calme. Comme si tu apprenais qu'une connaissance que tu supportais à peine était de retour.

Harry n'allait pas l'admettre à haute voix, mais cela le blessait. Parce que son corps et son cœur lui avait laissé penser que quelque part, quelqu'un l'attendait, serait heureux et soulagé de le revoir, le prendrait dans ses bras, lui dirait qu'il l'aimait et rien de tout ça n'était encore arrivé.

— Parce que j'ai appris à me contrôler, à masquer mes sentiments. Et parce que j'ai été désespéré pendant plusieurs mois, jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne que tu étais en vie. A partir de là, j'ai commencé à espérer, à me dire que tu reviendrais vite. Et, alors que tu ne revenais pas, je suis allé à toi, et si je ne t'ai pas trouvé, j'ai vu un garçon de ton âge, gentil, attentionné, beau. Alors je me suis dit que c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Que tu referais ta vie, loin de la magie, sans avoir à te souvenir de tout ce qui te faisait faire des cauchemars chaque nuit pendant des mois durant, sans la célébrité qui te collait à la peau et que tu détestais et sans moi pour te tenir à l'écart de tout de peur de te perdre. Alors je me suis accroché à ce qu'il me restait : mes cours ici, mes élèves que j'avais laissé sans professeur pendant des semaines et je me suis dit que j'avais vécu sans toi pendant plusieurs années, que j'arriverais bien à m'y refaire…

— Et… ?

— Et c'est dur, horriblement dur. Parce que tu me manques, et ce à chaque instant de ma vie.

Harry aurait aimé lui dire qu'il allait revenir, que la vie allait reprendre son cours qu'ils allaient être heureux. Mais ç'aurait été mentir.

— Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

— Je sais, tu ne ressens plus rien pour moi.

— Je… Non, enfin… J'en sais rien. Je suis tellement perdu… Il y a encore quelques semaines j'ignorais tout de mon passé, et ça m'allait en fait. J'étais heureux comme ça. En réalité, j'aurais pu continuer à vivre sans mon passé, j'aurais pu faire sans. Mais il est quand même réapparu, et avec lui tellement de choses hors normes… Sincèrement, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je veux aujourd'hui. Je pense que j'ai envie d'apprendre à te connaitre de nouveau, j'ai envie de me souvenir de tout mon passé, aussi triste et dur soit-il, parce qu'il fait partie de moi.

— Donc tu veux qu'on se revoie ? résuma Snape avec un sourire.

— Oui, j'apprécierai, sourit-il à son tour.

Quelques dernières banalités furent échangées jusqu'au moment où Snape dû retourner donner ses cours.

— Une dernière chose. Puis-je en parler à mon ami ? De ce monde.

— Qui est-ce ?

— Mon meilleur ami, je l'ai rencontré peu après avoir perdu la mémoire. Il a toujours été là pour moi, et c'est lui qui a trouvé des informations sur les sorciers.

— Si tu as confiance en lui et que tu sais qu'il n'en parlera jamais à personne, alors oui, tu peux. Maintenant, mets-toi dans l'âtre, ça ne te brûleras pas, rassure-toi. Ferme les yeux, garde les bras le long du corps, ne bouge pas, et tu arriveras chez Sirius. A bientôt, Harry.

— Au revoir, Severus.

L'instant d'après, il était secoué dans tous les sens, compressé dans un tube sans fin qui ne semblait pas d'accord pour le laisser partir de sitôt. Quand enfin son corps retrouva la terre ferme, il était allongé par terre, le nez sur un parquet qui aurait bien besoin d'être ciré.

— Harry ! s'exclama la voix de Jordan au-dessus de lui. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?!

Le jeune homme se releva, aidé par son ami, et ils firent face aux deux sorciers qui étaient assis dans l'un des canapés de la pièce.

— J'en conclu que ça s'est bien passé avec Severus si tu es revenu en un seul morceau, s'amusa Sirius.

Ce fut la remarque de trop. Si Harry était, jusque-là, resté relativement calme, il venait de comprendre à quel point il avait été manipulé par les deux hommes qui se disaient être ses amis.

— Tais-toi, claqua Harry. Vous deux, vous m'avez menti depuis le début. Depuis qu'il sait que je suis en vie, c'est devenu une putain de coquille vide ! J'aurais pu aller le voir, lui parler lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas à cause de lui que je restais à l'écart. Mais non, vous vous êtes cru plus intelligent c'est ça ? Vous avez voulu tout contrôler ? Eh bah vous avez raté, et pas qu'un peu. Viens, Jordan, on s'en va.

Harry ne laissa pas le temps à son ami de protester et il le prit par le bras pour le trainer à sa suite. Une fois sur le palier, Harry ne se retourna pas et partit d'un pas assuré vers le métro, malgré son ami qui ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil en arrière vers Sirius et Remus qui les fixaient.

— Harry… commença-t-il d'une voix douce.

— On parlera à l'appartement. Loin des oreilles indiscrètes et quand je serai calme.

— D'accord, soupira-t-il.

Le trajet se passa dans le silence des plus complets. Harry trop énervé et trop perturbé par ce qu'il avait appris pour parler. Et Jordan craignant pour son intégrité s'il venait à parler à son ami de ce qu'il venait de se passer alors qu'il avait été très clair sur le fait qu'ils devaient être seuls.

Mais quand la porte de l'appartement claqua pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Jordan ne laissa pas le temps à son ami de se défiler.

— Tu es un sorcier, c'est ça ? Et eux aussi ? C'est pour ça que tu es sorti de nulle part ? Tu étais chez ta compagne, pas vrai ?

— Oui, oui, encore oui, et pas vraiment. C'était un, pas une.

A cet instant, Jordan eut mal au cœur. Venait-il de réaliser qu'il tenait un peu trop à Harry en apprenant qu'il était déjà promis à quelqu'un ? Il semblerait bien que oui.

— Comme ça s'est passé ? demanda-t-il en chassant ses pensées amoureuses.

— Je ne sais pas trop. Il était résigné, comme s'il savait que je ne reviendrai jamais. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux, si je veux de lui, mais j'ai envie d'essayer. Bien qu'il y ait littéralement un monde entre nous deux désormais.

— Quand le revois-tu ?

— Je dois lui donner une date et il viendra dans notre monde s'il peut.

— Et tous ces trucs de magie, ça te fait pas flipper ?

— Ca devrait mais j'ai pas peur, c'est bizarre. Après, au fond moi, c'est ce que je suis donc bon… Et toi ?

— Il faut plus qu'un peu de magie pour m'effrayer, Harry, s'amusa-t-il. Et puis, ça ne me surprend qu'à moitié. Avec tous les trucs bizarres qui se sont passés dans notre monde, limite ça me rassure de savoir que ça vient de là.

— Oui, tu as sûrement raison.

Finalement, la magie quitta bien vite leurs pensées et ils s'attelèrent à une activité purement moldue : jouer aux jeux vidéo.

* * *

See you soon !


	10. Chapitre 9

Titre : Remember

Auteur : Marysol Cx

Disclaimer : Harry, Snape, Poudlard et cie, à JK ; le reste, à moi

Rating : T/M

Avec du retard (beaucoup) mais c'est pas ma faute j'étais en festival, puis en convention, puis en stage.

Mais du coup je rattrape mon retard en postant le prochain chapitre dans deux jours et le dernier dimanche donc dans 6 jours !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **C** **hapitre 9**

Severus se sentait calme. Peut-être un peu trop. Mais c'était sûrement dû à la potion qu'il venait de boire. Après tout, si quelques gouttes étaient censées suffire pour calmer l'esprit, il avait bu le fond du flacon sans se poser de question dans l'espoir d'endiguer le flot de pensées incessant de son esprit. Pouvait-on lui en vouloir au vue de la situation ? Harry était réapparut. Mais pas seulement dans le monde sorcier ou chez Sirius, non. Il était arrivé dans ses appartements, alors qu'il était assis sur son lit, face à lui divers poisons, se demandant ce qu'il allait en faire.

Que ce serait-il passé s'il était arrivé plus tard ? S'il n'était pas venu ? Il préférait ne pas y penser. Quand il avait vu Harry face à lui, son cerveau avait comme explosé dans son crâne. Tous ses pensées, toutes ses envies, toutes ses peurs tout avait disparu à la seconde où il l'avait vu. A partir de ce moment-là, il était devenu un robot, incapable de formuler la moindre pensée cohérente à cause de la présence de son ancien amant. Son esprit tournait à toute vitesse, à la recherche d'un plan pour le faire rester, pour le faire tomber amoureux de lui encore une fois. Mais comment devait-il faire ça ? La première fois, c'était Harry qui lui avoué ses sentiments, et il n'avait eu qu'à réaliser qu'il ressentait la même chose. Mais là, comment faire ?

Severus n'avait pas énormément parlé. Il s'était seulement laissé aller une fois, lui avouant ce qu'il avait vécu, ce qu'il avait ressenti à cause de son absence. Pourquoi lui avoir dit ça ? Pour avoir sa pitié ? Il n'était pas tombé aussi bas, non ? Ou peut-être bien. Après tout, on parlait d'Harry.

Il lui avait même mentit. Il ne donnait plus ses cours depuis bien des semaines. Il ne restait à Poudlard car n'ayant nulle part d'autre ou aller. Dumbledore ne le mettait pas à la porte pour les mêmes raisons ou peut-être espérait-il qu'il se remette ? Pauvre fou.

La seule chose qui l'avait tenu en vie ces derniers jours était le mince espoir qu'il se souvienne de lui, mais il n'avait fait que diminuer plus les heures passées seul s'accumulaient.

Désespéré, son regard se posa sur la bouteille d'alcool qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit. Et, à côté, le jumeau du carnet à double sens qu'il avait donné à Harry pour qu'ils communiquent. Recevrait-il un message ? Ou Harry avait-il promis qu'ils se reverraient par simple politesse ?

Il se sentait si perdu. Il ne rêvait que d'aller cherche son Harry, de le ramener de force ici et de lui faire l'amour toute la nuit durant pour lui faire se rappeler à quel point ils s'aiment. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Car s'il faisait la moindre erreur, il risquait de le perdre à tout jamais.

Lentement, il tendit la main en directement de sa table de chevet. Il hésita, longuement. L'alcool et la tranquillité d'esprit. Ou ce carnet qui resterait peut-être vierge à jamais. Finalement, et il dû faire preuve d'une retenue immense, il s'empara du carnet qu'il prit contre lui. Il enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller et, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il ne s'entendit par prier pour ne plus se réveiller.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Harry attendait patiemment que Severus arrive, assit à une petite table au fond d'un café près de chez lui. Ils avaient décidé de ce rendez-vous le lendemain de leur rencontre. Harry voulait des réponses, et, il n'allait pas se mentir, voulait revoir Severus. Alors le carnet n'était pas resté vierge bien longtemps. C'était même Jordan qui avait dû lui arracher des mains où ils auraient passé la nuit à discuter de choses complètement futiles, mais qui rendaient quand même Harry heureux.

Pour la treizième fois depuis son arrivée, Harry tourna la tête vers la porte du bar en l'entendant s'ouvrir. Et cette treizième fois fut la bonne : Severus se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, le cherchant du regard. Il lui fit un petit signe et l'homme s'approcha de lui avec un sourire. Son regard semblait bien plus lucide que dans son souvenir.

— Comment vas-tu ? demanda Severus en prenant place.

Bonne question, comment allait-il ? Etait-il heureux, effrayé, perdu ou juste bien ?

— Je vais bien, et je le pense vraiment. Et toi ?

— Ca peut aller, juste un peu fatigué.

Et ils discutèrent, Harry en apprenant plus à chaque instant sur le monde sorcier mais sans jamais se souvenir plus que quelques phrases décousues. Il apprit à Severus ce qu'il faisait depuis plusieurs mois. Le plus âgé lui expliqua que l'argent et l'appartement qu'il avait trouvé était une mesure qu'ils avaient mis en place pendant la guerre, si jamais il devait disparaitre parmi les moldus et qu'il n'avait plus accès à son argent sorcier.

— Severus, comment on s'est connu ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

Le potionniste l'attendait cette question. Il était presque surprit qu'elle ait mis aussi longtemps à arriver. Mais il répondit sans sourciller.

— Tu étais mon élève à la base. Et tu l'as été pendant sept ans, depuis ton arrivé à Poudlard, à tes onze ans. Disons que ce n'était pas le grand amour entre nous. Tu me rappelais tellement ton père que je n'arrivais pas à être impartial. Puis, les années ont passé, tu as grandis, j'ai mûri. J'ai fini par comprendre que tu n'avais rien à voir avec James. La guerre nous est tombée dessus bien plus tôt que nous l'envisagions. Nous avons donc travaillé ensemble pendant de longs mois pour te préparer à combattre. Tu étais tellement pris par cet entrainement, que tu ne voyais plus tes amis. Tu as fini par te confier à moi, et plus tard à tomber amoureux de moi. Mais tu n'as rien dit, pour me protéger et te protéger. Ce n'est qu'une fois la guerre finie que tu es venu me le dire, en me promettant de disparaitre de ma vie car tu te doutais que ce n'était pas réciproque. Je… je t'ai laissé partir, trop chamboulé pour te retenir. J'ai ressassé ce que tu m'avais dit toute la nuit et, le matin, je me suis rendu chez Sirius où tu vivais à l'époque pour te parler. On a passé… Je ne sais pas, peut-être deux heures, à discuter de ce que tu ressentais, ce que ça entrainerait dans nos vies à chacun, dans la presse. Et tu as fini par clore la discussion en m'embrassant, exaspéré de m'entendre discuter sur des points complètement futiles et inutiles. Quelques jours après tu emménageais dans mes appartements et tu n'es jamais reparti.

— Et comme j'ai disparu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix fragile. J'ai un souvenir de nous deux, au bord d'un lac, et tu me dis que c'est dangereux d'aller dans le monde moldu pour des ingrédients.

— Si tu savais comment je m'en suis voulu de t'avoir parlé de ces ingrédients… Je travaillais sur une potion très particulière, qui demandait des ingrédients aussi rares que chers. Tu as insisté pour me les trouver, ayant plus de chances d'avoir des réponses grâce à ton nom. De même pour aller les récupérer. Tu t'es fait agresser par des moldus qui t'ont enlevé, sûrement dans l'espoir d'avoir une rançon mais tu n'existais pas parmi les moldus, alors personne n'aurait pu demander quoique ce soit pour toi chez eux. Ils devaient être en colère d'avoir fait ça pour rien alors ils se sont vengés sur toi, je suppose…

Harry resta silencieux, avalant avec difficulté ce qui avait causé sa perte de mémoire.

— Et je ne me suis pas défendu ? Si je suis un sorcier, j'aurais dû être capable de me battre ou même m'enfuir.

— Tu as sûrement voulu éviter de faire des vagues. Faire de la magie devant les Moldus est interdit. Mais je ne saurais dire exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais, j'ai retrouvé ta baguette dans la ruelle où tu as été agressé, et sans, tu n'aurais rien pu faire contre.

— J'ai fait de la magie, réalisa soudainement Harry.

— Pardon ?

— J'en suis presque sûr. Une nuit, j'ai fait un cauchemar, et Jordan essayait de me réveiller. Et je l'ai propulsé contre le mur de la chambre, en criant un mot.

— Quand on a peur ou qu'on est en colère, on peut perdre le contrôle de notre magie est faire de la magie instinctive, sans baguette. C'est ce qui a dû t'arriver. Tu te rappelles de ce que tu as dit ?

— Ca commençait en « ex », ou quelque chose comme ça.

— Expelliarmus, devina Severus.

Les yeux du jeune sorcier se voilèrent. Il était dans un cimetière. Autour de lui se tenaient des hommes vêtus de noir, leur baguette pointée sur lui. Face à lui, cet homme. Celui qu'il avait vu si souvent. Ce visage lui était si familier. Pourtant, le nom ne lui revenait pas. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus longtemps. Son bras se leva, une baguette –sa baguette !- se pointa sur le sorcier en face de lui et un éclair rouge en jaillit. Une explosion retentit. Quand il rouvrit ses yeux qu'il ne souvenait pas avoir fermé, son éclair rougeoyant combattait avec son semblable, aussi vert que ses yeux. Une nouvelle explosion retentit et il fut de retour dans le café, le visage pâle comme s'il avait vu un mort, le regard inquiet de Severus sur son corps.

— Où étais-tu ? demanda-t-il doucement.

— Dans un cimetière, souffla Harry après quelques secondes, les images tournant toujours dans son esprit.

— Et que s'est-il passé ?

— Il y avait plusieurs personnes. Presque toutes habillées en noir, avec des masques. Et en face de moi il y en avait un qui était aussi blanc que la mort avec une baguette pointée sur moi. J'ai crié quelque chose, ce mot, là, Expelliarmus. Et ça a provoqué une explosion.

— Veux-tu savoir quand est-ce que c'était ?

— Oui. Enfin… Je suppose. Dis-moi, confirma-t-il d'une voix plus sûre.

— C'était en 94, tu avais quatorze ans. Tu participais à un tournoi à Poudlard. La troisième épreuve était un labyrinthe. Quand tu es arrivé au bout, tu as été téléporté dans le cimetière. C'était un piège… Là-bas, tu as été emprisonné par un homme qui s'appelait Queudver. Il t'a prélevé ton sang et s'en est servi pour un rituel de magie noire.

Severus fit une petite pause, cherchant comment expliquer la résurrection de Voldemort de la manière la plus douce possible.

— Ce rituel a permis de faire revivre l'homme que tu as vu. Cet homme s'appelle…

— … Voldemort, compléta Harry en un souffle.

Son visage pâlit encore plus, son cerveau assaillit de souvenirs. Une maison abandonnée avec un vieil homme, un cachot où ils étaient plusieurs et mal en point, un champ de bataille, des centaines de morts allongés les uns à côtés de autres. Un éclair vert et le cri de sa mère

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, tentant vainement de ralentir le flot de pensées. Mais en vain. Son corps défaillit et il ne dû qu'à Severus de ne pas s'effondrer au sol. Des voix autour de lui parvinrent à peine à ses oreilles. Il ne reconnut que celle de Severus.

Dans son esprit des visages tournaient : jeunes, vieux heureux, tristes, remplis d'espoir ou de souffrance amicaux ou ennemis. Il avait l'impression de tous les connaitre mais sans jamais réussir à comprendre qui ils étaient.

Des lieux apparaissaient, disparaissaient se mélangeaient. Des maisons, un château, des pièces magnifiques et d'autres délabrés. Des chambres remplis de rires et d'autres de tristesse et de pleurs.

Des souvenirs violents : la mort, la souffrance, la perte. Et d'autres, plus doux : un câlin près d'une cheminée, un fou rire avec des amis, un bébé riant dans ses bras. Mais tout se mêlait et il ne savait plus quoi regarder ou retenir.

Et, après ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, la douleur et le flot de souvenirs s'arrêtèrent. Doucement, il ouvrit les yeux, tout en essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans tout ce qui tournait encore dans sa tête. Il se trouvait dans une chambre, un feu de cheminée crépitait dans le mur face à lui, un bureau se trouvait sur le gauche de la cheminée, et, à la droite du lit, affalé dans un fauteuil, Severus. Ses traits endormis étaient bien plus détendus que d'habitude, bien qu'il semblait s'être endormi rongé par l'inquiétude. Sûrement à cause de lui.

— Severus ? murmura-t-il en posant sa main sur son bras.

Le sorcier se releva en sursaut, baguette à la main. Quand il réalisa où il était, il se détendit aussitôt et s'assit au bord du lit.

— Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il doucement.

— Je ne sais pas… Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je me souviens, ni d'où ça vient. Mais je me souviens de choses.

— Raconte-moi ? proposa le potionniste en posant sa main sur celle de son ancien amant.

— Je pense que je me souviens de toutes les fois où je me suis retrouvé face à Voldemort. Je me souviens de ceux qu'on a perdus, je me souviens d'amis que j'ai eus. J'ignore ce qu'ils sont devenus en revanche. Après… J'ai des brides d'endroits assez particuliers.

— Comme quoi ?

— Un labyrinthe, ce fameux cimetière, une maison délabrée, un château en ruines. Des sous-sols vraiment macabres. Des sortes d'égouts géants aussi. Il y a aussi des endroits plus joyeux : là où je vivais je pense, le château en ruines mais en bon état cette fois, une maison improbable en campagne, un lac, un terrain de Quidditch. Je me souviens de ce que c'est le Quidditch, d'ailleurs.

Severus souriait. Harry était sur la bonne voie. Pourtant… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter sur un point en particulier.

— Harry, est-ce que tu te souviens de nous, tenta-t-il finalement.

Le regard vert et peiné qui rencontra le sien fut une réponse suffisante.

— Je… Désolé, murmura-t-il. Je pense que j'aimerais pourtant.

— Ce n'est pas grave, Harry. Chaque chose en son temps.

Un lourd silence s'installa, tous deux perdus dans cette situation sans pareil.

— Tu veux rentrer, peut-être, demanda enfin Severus.

— Oui, il faudrait… Jordan doit être chez moi et je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète trop. Surtout que je n'ai pas mon portable avec moi.

Les deux hommes se rendirent dans la rue en silence et à contre cœur, mais bien conscients qu'ils se reverraient vite. Mais, juste quand Harry allait tourner les pieds et se rendre au métro, Severus l'interpella.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Harry en se retournant.

Severus hésita quelques secondes pour finir par sortir un long bâton de bois de sa veste. — C'est la tienne, expliqua-t-il en la faisant tourner dans ses doigts. Je l'ai trouvée dans la ruelle où tu as été agressé… Je pense que ça pourrait t'aider. La seule règle, si tu ne t'en souviens pas…

— Jamais de magie devant les Moldus, compléta Harry avec un sourire.

— Exactement.

Avant même qu'ils aient le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Harry s'était glissé dans les bras de Severus. L'étreinte ne dura que quelques instants mais électrisa leurs corps. Le plus jeune s'empara de la baguette dans la main de Severus, la glissa dans sa poche et fila sans demander son reste, abandonnant un si stricte et droit maître des potions confus comme jamais sur le trottoir.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

— Allez, Harry, essaye ! s'exclama Jordan avec impatience.

Depuis qu'Harry était rentré plusieurs minutes auparavant, il n'avait fait que tourner sa baguette entre ses longs doigts, cherchant à savoir s'il devait s'en servir. Et surtout, comment il devait s'en servir. La seule fois où il avait réussi à faire de la magie, il avait blessé Jordan. Et il était hors de question de courir ce risque à nouveau.

— Je sais pas moi, essaye de… Tiens ! Essaye de faire venir à toi la télécommande de la télé qu'on a perdue depuis trois jours.

— Je ne sais pas comment faire, soupira Harry.

— Eh bien, essaye ! Pointe la quelque part, concentre-toi sur la télécommande, et tu verras bien !

— Très bien, j'essaye, lâcha-t-il presque à contre cœur.

Il sera le bâton dans sa main droite, le pointa vers le plafond et ce concentra. Il imaginait cette télécommande qu'ils perdaient au moins quatre fois par jour, il la visualisa venir vers lui. Soudainement, il ressentit de petits picotements dans sa main, mais il ignorait s'il s'agissait de magie ou d'engourdissement.

Finalement, son bras retomba le long de son corps et il lâcha un soupir.

— Tu vois, ça ne marche pas, lança-t-il à l'attention de Jordan.

Mais Jordan avait le regardé fixé exorbité et fixé derrière son ami.

— Jordan, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? demanda-t-il paniqué et sans oser se retourner.

— Tu l'as fait, souffla-t-il. Mec, tu sais faire de la magie.

Derrière Harry se trouvait la fameuse télécommande, qui attendait patiemment à hauteur de visage qu'on la prenne. Harry resta immobile, les yeux rivés sur l'objet volant. Etait-ce vraiment lui qui avait fait ça ? Il semblait que oui. Ou alors Jordan lui cachait bien des choses.

— On recommence ! s'exclama-t-il en faisant sursauter Harry.

— Jordan…

— Allez ! Imagine tout ce que tu peux faire ?

— Très bien, mais pas ici. Je ne veux pas risquer de casser quelque chose.

Jordan se souvient de son petit séjour à l'hôpital et acquiesça sans protester. Ils firent leurs sacs rapidement, prirent une tente et de quoi se nourrir et partir vers la forêt. Durant le trajet, Puppy aboya joyeusement, heureux de partir faire un tour dans la nature.

— C'est la première fois qu'on y retourne, remarqua Harry alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'orée du bois.

— C'est vrai. Il faudra qu'on réorganise un week-end ensemble bientôt. Ne serait-ce pour leur parler de comment tu vas.

— Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler. Toi, c'est vraiment une exception.

— Sans leur parler de ça, bien sûr, corrigea Jordan. Mais au moins leur expliquer que tu t'es souvenu de plein de choses, que tu as retrouvé des gens, et du coup, tu étais pas mal occupé.

— Oui, faut que je fasse ça… On n'a qu'à leur dire de nous rejoindre demain soir s'ils peuvent.

Le reste de la soirée fut on ne peut plus joyeux et amusant. Harry s'essayait à de nombreux tours, la plupart demandés par Jordan qui ne manquait pas d'imagination. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent avec un buisson en feu qui fut rapidement éteint d'un coup de baguette magique, entouré de petites étincelles de lumières de couleurs différents en fonction du moment, sans oublier de mentionner Jordan qui s'était retrouvé à voler un moment où Harry tentait des mouvements de baguette plutôt originaux.

Finalement, ils s'effondrèrent dans la tente une fois la nuit bien entamée, illuminés à l'aide de la baguette d'Harry d'où pointait une faible lueur.

— C'est tellement… incroyable, souffla Harry en déplaçant sa baguette dans la tente.

— A qui le dis-tu.

A leurs côtés, Puppy aboya doucement, faisant comprendre que même lui avait été émerveillé par ce qu'il avait vu dehors.

Si Harry ignorait encore ce qu'il voulait faire dans le futur, qui et quoi choisir entre ses deux vie il était sûr d'une chose : jamais il n'abandonnera la magie. C'était quelque chose de bien trop incroyable pour envisager laisser ça derrière lui. C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il éteignit sa baguette et s'enroula dans son sac de couchage. Jordan en fit de même et c'est les yeux plein de magie qu'ils s'endormirent.


	11. Chapitre 10

Titre : Remember

Auteur : Marysol Cx

Disclaimer : Harry, Snape, Poudlard et cie, à JK ; le reste, à moi

Rating : T/M

La suite (et fin) dimanche !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Comme souvent ces dernières semaines, Severus tournait en rond dans ses appartements. On aurait presque pu croire qu'il s'agissait de sa nouvelle activité favorite mais il n'en était rien. Il avait retrouvé Harry, c'était déjà un énorme poids qui s'était retiré de ses épaules. En revanche, s'il commençait à se souvenir de nombreuses choses, pas le moindre souvenir les concernant n'était revenu… Ils semblaient resurgir par brides, sous l'effet de déclencheurs. Malheureusement, ils semblaient difficiles à trouver. Il ne perdait pas espoir, pas maintenant que son amant était réapparu dans sa vie. Mais il perdait patience.

Avec un soupir, il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil près du feu. Il hésita, l'espace d'une seconde, à faire venir une bouteille d'alcool à lui, mais il sut se restreindre. Ces dernières semaines il avait absorbé bien plus d'alcool que son corps aurait pu le supporter sans potions. Recommencer n'était donc pas une bonne idée, du moins, pas tout de suite. Une fois que la situation serait redevenue normale, il pourrait de nouveau se permettre cette petite faiblesse.

Comme si le sort aimait s'acharner contre lui, trois légers coups furent retentirent dans ses appartements. Qui cela pouvait-il être à part Albus ? Personne, bien évidemment.

— Entrez, lança-t-il avec un soupir.

Sans surprise, c'est un directeur transpirant la bonne humeur qui pénétra dans ses appartements.

— Severus ! Comment allez-vous ? Mieux, je suppose, vu que vous acceptez de me voir. En effet, maintenant qu'il le faisait remarquer, cela faisait bien des mois qu'il n'avait pas vu Albus. Depuis que ce dernier lui ait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter de sa disparition, exactement.

— Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-il froidement.

— Allons, Severus. Je viens seulement prendre de vos nouvelles. Comprenez-moi. Personne ne vous a vu depuis déjà quelques semaines et vous manquez à toutes vos obligations en tant que professeur et directeur de maison. Les BUSES et les ASPICS approchent et je crains que les élèves ne soient pas prêts à les réussir dans votre matière.

Cette remarque lancée sur un ton anodin eut l'effet escompté par le directeur car Severus se sentit immédiatement mal. En effet, depuis plusieurs semaines il ne donnait plus ses cours, ne s'intéressait plus au bien-être de ses Serpentards mais pouvait-on l'en blâmer ?! Comment aurait-il pu avoir la tête à s'occuper d'idiots finis et de ses serpents alors que son amant était porté disparu ? Et quand bien même il avait appris son retour il y a bientôt un mois, rien n'était redevenu comme avant pour autant ! Alors oui, il avait complètement arrêté de donner ses cours et de s'occuper de ses élèves mais ce n'était pas sa faute. Cela n'aurait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait aimé que cette situation n'arrive jamais !

— La semaine dernière, Filius m'a amené un jeune Serpentard qu'il avait trouvé à errer dans le château en pleine nuit. Après une longue discussion, il nous a avoué ne plus dormir depuis plusieurs jours, ayant des cauchemars où il ratait ses examens et où ses parents se débarrassaient de lui.

Severus pâlit drastiquement. Il savait parfaitement de quel élève Albus parlait. Depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, il y a presque sept ans, le jeune Charlie Karden avait été effrayé à l'idée de rater ses études et de s'attirer la foudre de ses parents. Il l'avait alors aidé, notamment en potions mais également encouragé à demander des cours approfondis à ses autres professeurs, de manière à toujours rester dans les meilleurs. Il avait ainsi les meilleures notes de son année, mais au prix de durs efforts et de la peur constante de faire la moindre erreur.

Et lui, trop égoïste, l'avait laissé seul, à la merci de ses démons et de ses parents.

— Vous n'aviez pas réalisé les conséquences de votre absence n'est-ce pas ? devina Albus doucement.

— Je… Non, en effet, soupira-t-il.

— Maintenant, que comptez-vous faire ?

C'était une très bonne question, exactement celle qu'il se posait avant que ce vieux fou ne vienne le rappeler à ses obligations.

— Reprendre mes cours, je suppose. Les choses commencent à aller mieux, donc je pense que je devrais pouvoir au retour des vacances.

— Et quelles sont ces choses, Severus ? Ont-elles un rapport avec le retour du jeune Potter parmi les vivants ?

— Croyez-moi, Albus, vous ne voulez pas savoir.

— J'ai vu et entendu bien des choses durant ma longue vie, Severus. Vous ne saurez pas me choquer ou me dégoûter, peu importe ce que vous avez pu faire. Même entretenir une relation avec Harry alors que vous vous êtes toujours haïs.

Un long soupir s'échappa des lèvres du potionniste. Quelle idée saugrenue d'essayer de cacher quelque chose à Albus, comme s'il pouvait réellement ignorer quelque chose.

— Depuis quand savez-vous ?

— Quand vous êtes venu me crier dessus pour lancer des recherches. D'ailleurs, félicitations, je pense que c'est la première fois qu'un professeur arrive à me cacher qu'il invite régulièrement son compagnon au sein du château.

— Harry avait posé des sorts sur mes appartements pour éviter que cela puisse se savoir.

— Ce que je ne comprends pas, en revanche, c'est pourquoi il n'est toujours pas de retour à vos côtés. Je ne suis pas sans savoir qu'il avait perdu la mémoire, mais je pensais que vous revoir suffirait à lui redonner. D'autant plus que Sirius et Remus l'ont déjà revu.

— C'est… compliqué, éluda Severus. Il ne souvient pas encore de tout, mais je pense que c'est désormais qu'une question de semaines.

— Dans ce cas, je suppose que vous pourrez reprendre vos cours au retour des vacances, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, vous semblez aller beaucoup mieux et Harry ne sera plus un sujet de préoccupation pour longtemps.

Un grognement fut la seule réponse qu'Albus obtint alors que le professeur se levait pour s'approcher de son bureau. La couche de poussière accumulée dessus lui rappela immédiatement à quel point il avait manqué à ses obligations ces derniers mois. Mais se sentait-il prêt à retourner dans sa salle de classe, à affronter les questions de ses collègues, les regards de ses élèves les heures de travail qu'il allait devoir fournir pour leur permettre de réussir leurs examens, au détriment du temps passé avec Harry ?

— Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, soupira-t-il.

— En effet. Je ne peux continuer de vous excuser auprès du conseil de direction de l'établissement. Certains ont même été s'imaginer que vous aviez rallié la cause d'un nouveau mage noir alors votre présence est désormais plus que nécessaire dans votre salle de classe et dans la Grande Salle.

— Très bien… Je reviendrai à la rentrée.

— Non, dès ce soir, Severus. Repousser cette échéance ne vous aidera pas.

Le professeur s'apprêtait à répliquer, peu satisfait de cette obligation qui venait se glisser dans son emploi du temps, quand le carnet posé sur sa table basse scintilla. Harry.

— Très bien, ce soir, dans la Grande Salle. Bonne journée, Albus.

Sans lui laisser le temps de rajouter des conditions à ce que Severus considérait comme une punition, ce dernier poussa le directeur hors de ses appartements dont il verrouilla la porte. Il alla s'emparer du carnet et commença sa lecture sans attendre.

 _« Severus, j'ai passé une soirée incroyable hier ! Jordan voulait que j'essaye de faire de la magie et je ne voulais pas trop et je l'ai fait quand même et je ne reviens pas de ce que j'ai pu faire ! On est allé dans une forêt pour être sûr de ne blesser personne et de ne pas risquer de se faire voir. Et j'ai fait des choses que je n'aurais même pas pu imaginer possibles ! J'ai réussi à faire du feu, faire apparaitre de l'eau, faire voler Jordan - ! – et faire venir des objets à moi. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à me souvenir de formules magiques comme celle que tu m'avais données… Penses-tu qu'on puisse se revoir dans pas longtemps ? Que tu me montres des choses que je peux faire ? J'ai envie d'en apprendre plus ! Et… j'ai aussi envie de te revoir._

 _Passe une bonne soirée, j'espère à bientôt._

 _Harry »_

Un doux sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du si froid maître des potions. Une plume vola jusqu'à sa main et il se dépêcha d'écrire une réponse.

 _« Bonjour Harry,_

 _je suis content pour toi. Je ne suis malheureusement plus disponible le soir, mais je peux demain après-midi. Qu'en dis-tu ? Si tu veux, nous pourrons aller faire un tour dans le parc du château._

 _Bonne soirée à toi aussi_

 _Severus »_

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard et quelques messages écrits les deux hommes avaient convenu d'un rendez-vous pour le lendemain, à leur plus grand plaisir à tous les deux.

Revigoré, Severus prit place à son bureau après avoir fait disparaitre la poussière d'un coup de baguette. Il commença par trier les divers tas qui s'étaient accumulés avec les semaines et s'attela à corriger les examens blancs des septièmes années, ceux pour qui réussir leur examen de potion serait le plus crucial.

Ce n'est qu'à l'heure du diner qu'il abandonna sa plume et son encrier, déprimé et passablement énervé par les élèves qu'il allait devoir recommencer à supporter dans quelques jours. Son esprit avait-il eut pitié de lui pendant ces semaines d'absence, lui faisait s'imaginer que ses élèves étaient moins mauvais qu'ils ne l'étaient réellement ? Sûrement. Et le retour à la réalité était plus que désagréable.

Las, il s'empara de sa cape et quitta ses appartements en direction de la Grande Salle. Sur son chemin, il ne croisa qu'un seul étudiant qui ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise en le voyant.

— Cinq points de moins pour Serdaigle, Mr Cole. Allez diner, au lieu de gober des mouches.

Il ne l'aurait pas cru, mais retirer des points lui avait presque manqué. Ce n'était pas aussi jouissif que d'en retirer aux Gryffondors, mais cela faisait l'affaire. Impassible, il continua son trajet jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Cependant, lorsqu'il se retrouva face aux portes closes, il n'eut pu s'empêcher d'avoir un instant de frayeur. Qu'allait-il donner comme explication ? Comment allait-il répondre aux questions de ses camarades ? Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion car Dumbledore arriva derrière lui et le poussa sans ménagement dans la salle. Le repas promettait être long…

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Harry attendait impatiemment que Severus arrive. Il avait déjà eu le temps de parcourir quatre fois la rue en bas de chez lui quand enfin un homme tout en noir apparut dans son champ de vision.

— Excuse mon retard, le directeur refusait de me laisser partir.

— Tu ne vas pas avoir des problèmes à cause de moi, j'espère ? s'enquit Harry.

— Qu'il essaye, s'amusa Severus. Allez, suis-moi. J'ai un château à te faire visiter.

L'ainé tendit sa main et Harry s'en empara sans se poser de question. Il le laissa l'emmener dans une petite ruelle à proximité. L'endroit avait été choisi uniquement pour leur permettre de transplaner sans être vus mais l'esprit d'Harry ne vit pas la chose de la même façon. Avant même que Severus ait le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, le jeune homme avait glissé au sol et se tenait la tête.

Son corps s'était comme engourdit, ses muscles ne répondaient plus, sa magie ne fonctionnait plus. Il gémissait, suppliait et tout ce qu'il obtenait en réponse étaient des ricanements.

— Il ne fait plus le malin ce connard maintenant, s'amusa un homme en continuant à rire.

— Portez-le jusqu'à la voiture au lieu de vous amuser avec lui, ordonna une voix autoritaire. Vous aurez tout le temps de faire cela après.

Il essayait de se débattre, de les repousser, mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus. A peine contrôlait-il sa magie.

— Severus… s'entendit-il gémir alors qu'il était lancé sur le sol d'un van. Aide-moi…

— HARRY !

Un hurlement ramena le sorcier dans le présent. Toujours au sol, il réalisa que c'était son ancien professeur, agenouillé à ses côtés, qui avait crié.

— Que s'est-il passé ? Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète, bien que connaissant déjà la réponse.

— Mal… murmura-t-il après un temps. Je… je me suis souvenu de ceux qui m'ont enlevé. Je ne comprends pas comment ils ont pu alors que je suis un sorcier, que j'ai réussi à faire des choses incroyables avec ma baguette alors que je ne me souviens de rien.

— J'ai peut-être une explication à te fournir, mais pas ici. Nous allons aller dans mes appartements, tu seras mieux.

Severus tendit sa main à Harry qui s'en empara pour se relever.

— Reste contre moi, garde les yeux fermés, et essaye de bouger le moins possible. Ce ne va pas être confortable, mais ce sera rapide.

Avant qu'Harry ait le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, les deux sorciers avaient disparu de la ruelle. Quand il crut que ses os allaient se briser dans la pression sur son corps était violente, tout s'arrêta et il n'eut plus qu'à sentir sa tête qui était enfoncé dans le torse de Severus.

— C'était quoi ça, souffla-t-il en essayant de ne pas vomir.

— Nous avons transplané. Quelque chose de très inconfortable, je te l'accorde. Mais c'est aussi extrêmement rapide. Nous sommes désormais à Poudlard.

Severus s'écarta et Harry pu découvrir ce fameux château qu'il avait d'ores et déjà vu dans quelques souvenirs. Mais aucun souvenir ne pouvait représenter ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de ce qu'il avait actuellement sous les yeux.

— Allez, viens.

Pour la troisième fois de la journée, Severus glissa sa main dans celle d'Harry et ils passèrent le haut portail forgé qui s'ouvrit à leur arrivée. Mais Harry n'avait d'yeux que pour les constructions majestueuses qu'on apercevait au loin.

Severus, de son côté, n'arrivait pas lâcher son regard de ce magnifique jeune homme à ses côtés. Quand bien même Harry ne se souvenait pas d'eux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de profiter pleinement de ce moment. Car il découvrait un Harry innocent, qui n'était pas constamment sur ses gardes, qui n'avait pas eu son adolescence brisée par un psychopathe. Le voir ainsi émerveillé par si peu de choses était fascinant et apportait une douceur nouvelle entre eux. Cela ne durerait sûrement pas, mais pour l'instant, il souhaitait tout simplement en profiter. D'autant plus qu'il ne se faisait pas de soucis pour leur relation. Harry demandait à le revoir, était heureux de lui parler, acceptait cette proximité entre eux il n'y avait pas la moindre raison pour qu'il ne lui tombe pas dans les bras d'ici la fin des vacances. Peut-être même d'ici la fin de la journée s'il s'y prenait bien. Et il savait s'y prendre car il connaissait son amant mieux que sa poche. Un Harry amnésique restait un Harry, et plus que tout _son_ Harry.

— Cet endroit est magique, s'émerveilla Harry alors qu'ils arrivaient à proximité du lac noir.

Des sirènes apparaissaient sous la surface de l'eau, ainsi que des Strangulots et autres créatures sûrement tout aussi amicales aux humains qu'ils étaient.

Leur balade dura ainsi une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Après le parc, ils s'étaient rendus sur le terrain de Quidditch où Severus avait promis lui rendre son balai quand ils seraient dans ses appartements. Par la suite, ils avaient été faire un tour du château, l'ancien Gryffondor se faisant presque un torticolis tant il regardait partout à la fois. Ce n'est que la voix professorale de Severus qui put le calmer et l'empêcher de se blesser. Finalement, leur visite se termina dans le salon de Severus, autour d'un thé.

— Je n'en reviens toujours pas, murmura Harry en fixant la fausse fenêtre du salon qui donnait dans le lac noir. C'est tellement invraisemblable.

— Et pourtant, c'est réel, s'amusa Severus.

— Je me demandais, commença Harry en sortant sa baguette de sa poche. Veux-tu bien me montrer de nouvelles choses ?

— Je peux, en effet, mais tu dois me dire ce que tu veux. Il y a tellement de possibilités que j'ignore par quoi commencer.

Harry resta silencieux quelques instants, jouant avec sa baguette entre ses doigts.

— Parler aux animaux ? proposa-t-il en s'imaginant dialoguer avec Pup.

— Non, malheureusement. Mais tu peux devenir un animal en particulier. Un cerf.

— Remus, ce ne serait pas chien ? demanda-t-il en se souvenant d'une remarque qu'il avait fait.

— Non, pour lui c'est… compliqué. En revanche, Sirius peut se transformer en chien.

— Peut-on soigner des maladies ou des blessures ?

— Avec la magie noire seulement qui est très difficile d'accès et illégale. En revanche, il existe de nombreuses potions et paumes qui remplacent les médicaments des Moldus et qui sont bien plus efficaces.

— Pourquoi ai-je plein de cicatrices alors ?

— Parce qu'elles ont été causées par de la magie noire et qu'on ne peut rien faire contre ça. Et aussi parce que tu es très mauvais en potions et que je n'ai pas toujours été là pour te soigner immédiatement.

Harry rougit doucement, au plus grand bonheur du professeur qui sentit son cœur battre plus vite à cette délicieuse vue.

— Severus, tu as dit tout à l'heure que tu savais pourquoi je n'avais pas pu me défendre…

Le jeune homme laissa sa question en suspens, attendant que Severus réponde.

— Les Moldus utilisent des artefacts que l'on ne connait pas chez les sorciers, comme des seringues. Tu vois ce que c'est ?

Il acquiesça.

— Je pense qu'ils avaient mis de la drogue dans une et, qu'en t'approchant, ils ont pu te l'injecter. Ce n'est pas le genre d'approche que tu connais donc tu n'as pas été vigilant sur ça. Il est même probable qu'ils t'en aient redonné par la suite, pour te garder dans un état second tout le temps que tu étais avec eux. Et l'excès de drogue peut entrainer des pertes de mémoires.

Harry acquiesça de nouveau et resta silencieux, essayant d'analyser ce que Severus avait dit.

— Tu sais ce qu'ils sont devenus ?

— Je… je me suis occupé d'eux, dirons-nous.

Il n'insista pas. Le sujet semblait sensible d'un côté comme de l'autre et il ne voulait pas embarrasser Severus ou le mettre dans une mauvaise posture.

— Le plus important c'est que ce soit fini, n'est-ce pas ? tenta Harry avec un léger sourire.

Il reçut un sourire en réponse et l'atmosphère s'adoucit.

Les questions d'Harry recommencèrent alors à fuser, toujours plus farfelues, mais trouvant presque toujours une réponse positive. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une alarme sonna qu'Harry dû s'arrêter.

— Je vais devoir aller diner, soupira Severus. Je ne peux pas être absent. On va devoir arrêter là, je suis navré Harry.

— Et je ne peux pas venir diner avec toi ? demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

— Eh bien… Il va y avoir les autres professeurs et quelques élèves et je ne voudrais pas qu'ils te posent des questions auxquelles tu n'as pas la réponse. En revanche, tu pourras revenir demain si tu le souhaites. Je te retrouve à la même heure chez toi ?

— Oui, faisons comme ça, sourit Harry en se levant du canapé dans lequel il était affalé.

— Parfait. Pour ce soir, nous allons utiliser la cheminée pour te ramener chez toi. Il y a une arrivée publique à quelques rues. Viens dans l'âtre. Et n'oublie pas ton balai.

Harry s'empara du dit balai avec un sourire. Il n'avait que peu de souvenirs du Quidditch qui étaient revenus mais il savait qu'il adorer cela et que voler était quelque chose de complètement incroyable. Ce qui était moins incroyable, en revanche, était la sensation qu'il ressentait quand il voyageait dans ces maudites cheminées. Quand ils atterrirent dans l'arrière salle du café où ils s'étaient vus plusieurs fois, Harry se sentait de nouveau mal. Décidément, les transports sorciers n'étaient pas pour les faibles ou les cardiaques.

— Tu vois comment rentrer d'ici ? Je n'ai pas le temps de te raccompagner, pardonne-moi.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je me débrouiller. Merci pour aujourd'hui en tout cas. Et à demain.

— Oui, à demain.

Les deux sorciers se jaugèrent un instant et hésitèrent. Ce fut finalement Harry qui fit le premier pas et qui se glissa dans les bras du potionniste. Comme la dernière fois, l'étreinte fut rapide mais extrêmement intense. Quand Harry s'éloigna après avoir fait un petit geste de la main, Severus avait très chaud et n'avait qu'une envie : courir après son amant. Mais plus tard. Pour l'instant, il devait répondre des conséquences de ses absences et aller diner. Il aurait presque préféré être collé et devoir nettoyer des chaudrons mais il se voyait mal aller proposer un tel arrangement à Albus. Pas en étant le professeur qui donnait habituellement les heures de colles. Tant pis, il ferait avec. Après tout, ce n'était pas la mort. Harry était de retour, tout allait s'arranger, rien ne pouvait mal se passer, n'est-ce pas ?


	12. Chapitre 11 - Epilogue

Titre : Remember

Auteur : Marysol Cx

Disclaimer : Harry, Snape, Poudlard et cie, à JK ; le reste, à moi

Rating : T/M

Certains ont du voir passer l'ancienne version, d'autres le message entre les deux... En gros ce chapitre avait été posté et j'ai eu des retours de personnes déçus quant à soucis de compréhension de l'histoire qui, s'il ne me gênait pas, pouvait en effet en gêner d'autre. J'ai donc rajouté la première partie du chapitre pour "compléter" un peu les informations qui pouvaient venir à manquer.

En espérant que ce sera plus clair comme cela.

Sinon, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 - Epilogue**

Depuis déjà plusieurs heures, on pouvait observer dans diverses rues de Londres, un homme marchant d'un pas peu assuré, portant une tenue pour le moins originale. Certains aurait qualifié cela de déguisement, d'autre d'accoutrement ridicule, quand d'autres auraient eu l'œil pour repérer les fines broderies sur la cape argentée et auraient compris qu'il s'agissait d'un vêtement de qualité mais usé par les années.

Le propriétaire de cette cape ainsi que des vêtements sortant du commun était d'autant plus remarqué qu'il murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles, le tout en triturant ses doigts et un long bâton se trouvant dans celle-ci. Nul besoin de préciser que les personnes croisant sa route se dépêchaient de changer de trottoir ou de bifurquer quand le chemin emprunté le permettait. Les quelques malchanceux qui s'étaient approchés trop près avaient eu la peur de la vie, se faisant apostropher avec une violence verbale sans pareille par cet homme qui chercher désespérément quelqu'un et cela ne semblait pas être pour prendre le thé.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas toujours été comme cela. Il y a encore quelques années, il était un homme connu, respecté, puissant, riche. Sa femme belle malgré les années, son fils était talentueux et soumis à ses volontés. Il avait tout ce qu'un homme aurait pu rêver. Tout cela avait duré des années. Qu'il pouvait presque compter en décennies. Il avait été le bras droit du sorcier le plus puissant du pays, qui soumettrait tous ceux qui voudraient se mettre sur leur route. Il aurait été de ceux qui auraient régné sur les sorciers.

Mais un gamin était arrivé. Avec pour seule aide quelques sorciers assez fous pour l'encourager dans sa démence. Et ils avaient réussi ! Ils avaient tout détruit ! Tout cela parce qu'un traite dans leurs rangs avaient appris à ces illuminés où trouver son maître. Ils étaient intervenus un jour où ils n'étaient que trop peu nombreux, trop peu préparés à une attaque venant de l'extérieur. Ils étaient ceux allant attaquer, ils n'étaient pas de ceux se faisant prendre au piège !

Ils avaient tous péri. Certains avaient été capturés mais pourrissaient désormais en prison. Sa femme était morte, de la main du traitre. Son fils avait abandonné les siens pour le camp d'en face. Et tout cela à cause d'un gamin qui avait lancé le sort et d'un traitre qui lui avait dit où aller.

Déambulant avec désespoir, n'ayant nulle part où aller et rien à faire à part marche et espérer pour un miracle, il se fit sortir de ses pensées par des rires. Mais pas n'importe quels rires. Il les reconnaissait. Tant de fois ils s'étaient repassés les souvenirs fournis par le traitre dans lesquels le gamin étaient avec ses amis, en cours, ou sur un balai ; afin d'analyser la moindre faiblesse qu'il pourrait avoir, qu'il avait fini par reconnaitre le moindre son pouvant provenir de sa bouche. Quant au traitre, ils avaient été amis à une époque, quoi de plus normal que de savoir quelle était sa voix ?

Discrètement, profitant de la nuit qui commençait à tomber, il les suivit. Il n'eut pas à faire beaucoup de route. Peu de temps après, le traitre disparait après avoir serré dans ses bras l'autre. Ainsi donc ils étaient devenus plus que des connaissances ? S'en prendre à l'un ferait sûrement venir l'autre. Il pourrait se venger, mettre fin à leurs jours. Cela ne ramènerait pas son maître et ne lui rendrait pas sa vie d'avant mais il aurait sa vengeance.

Il repéra dans quel appartement il se trouvait et attendit patiemment que la lumière s'éteigne et attendit encore pour être certain qu'il dormait. Puis, grâce à quelques coups de baguette, il pénétra dans l'endroit pour le moins étrange. Quelles étaient ces boîtes en métal avec des noms dessus ? Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait. Il monta les marches silencieusement, et une fois au bon étage, observa les deux portes. Sur l'une se trouvait le nom d'une femme et sur l'autre celui d'un certain « Harry Potter ». Cela ne pouvait être que lui. Après s'être assuré qu'aucun sort ne se trouvait sur la porte ou le logement, il entra.

C'était trop beau. Trop facile. Il était là, dormant paisiblement, sa baguette posée sur la table de nuit. Il avança, faisant craquer une latte du parquet ancien. L'homme sursauta au bruit et lâcha sa baguette. Le jeune homme se réveilla et réalisa quelqu'un se trouvait dans sa chambre.

— Jordan ? murmura-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

Mais la lumière d'une voiture éclaira l'intérieur de la chambre et Harry réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait nullement de son ami. Son cri resta bloqué dans sa gorge alors que l'homme lui sautait dessus, plaquant son corps sur le sien pour l'immobiliser et sa main sur sa bouche pour le faire.

— Chuuut, tout va bien se passer, je te le promets, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Un poing se leva se distingua dans la pénombre et il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il allait se passer qu'il était déjà évanoui.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

— Es-tu le vrai… Tu avais sa baguette pourtant. Mais tu ne t'es pas défendu. Est-ce un piège ? Non… Ils seraient déjà intervenus, ils n'auraient pas pris le risque que tu meurs. Pas maintenant. Ou alors, est-ce un piège ?

Un gémissement provenant du prisonnier stoppa net l'homme.

— Parfait. Tu es réveillé. Tu vas pouvoir parler, pas vrai ? Endoloris, lança-t-il avec un sourire malsain.

Immédiatement, la pièce se remplit des cris du jeune homme qui ne pouvait imaginer autre chose que ses os qui se brisaient, sa peau qui s'arrachait et était brûlée. Et la douleur s'arrêta aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

— Donne-moi ton nom, demanda tranquillement le sorcier en s'agenouillant

Du sang coula entre ses dents alors qu'il tentait d'articuler. Il crachota plusieurs fois avant de réussir à prononcer un son.

— Harry Potter, souffla-t-il en essayant de regarder autour de lui.

Mais une main appuya sur sa nuque pour le forcer à regarder vers le sol.

— Si tu es Harry Potter, tu dois donc savoir pourquoi tu es là, n'est-ce pas ?

La main dans ses cheveux se serra et le força à planter son regard dans celui de son tortionnaire. L'homme était âgé, fatigué. Sur son visage se dessinait de nombreuses cicatrices. Ses yeux, d'un gris argent, semblaient être ceux d'un fou.

— Tu ne me reconnais donc pas, Potter ? cracha-t-il en tirant sur les cheveux noirs.

Il fouilla sa mémoire, désespérant à trouver un souvenir où il avait déjà vu cet homme aux longs cheveux presque blancs. Il était presque sûr qu'il l'avait déjà vu, mais dans quel souvenir ?

— Endoloris ! cria-t-il, n'appréciant pas que son prisonnier soit si peu loquace.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, seuls les cris de Potter résonnèrent dans leurs oreilles. Cette douleur… Elle était si indescriptible et inhumaine. Pourtant… Il l'avait déjà supportée, il en était certain. Et il avait survécu à l'époque. Il pouvait s'en sortir. Il devait s'en sortir.

— Arrêtez ! supplia-t-il entre deux hurlements alors qu'une larme glissait sur sa joue, suivit de tant d'autres.

La torture dura encore quelques secondes, jusqu'au moment où du sang commença à couler de ses oreilles.

— A présent, Potter, tu vas me dire ce que je veux entendre. Mon but n'est pas de te tuer, du moins pas tout de suite. J'ai une autre cible en tête, et je suis sûr que tu sais où il se trouve. N'est-ce pas ?

— Qui ça… ?

— Ce cher Severus, bien sûr. Vous êtes proches, tous les deux. Alors tu dois bien avoir une petite idée de où nous pouvons le trouver en dehors de Poudlard.

— Non… Non… Je sais pas…

— Tu me déçois, Potter. Je m'attendais à un petit plus de coopération de ta part. Tant pis pour toi. Endo…

— ASSEZ ! rugit une voix glaciale.

Harry ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Severus. Il ignorait comment il avait fait, mais il l'avait trouvé. Il était sauvé, il en était sûr.

— Laisse-le partir, Malfoy. C'est moi que tu veux, si j'ai bien compris. Alors libère-le et réglons cela entre nous. Tu ne voudrais pas que je m'en prenne à Draco, alors ne t'en prend pas à Harry. Ou alors, rends-lui sa baguette.

Un rire strident se fit entendre et glaça le sang des deux amants.

— Tu vas mourir Severus, et après, je le tuerai lui aussi. Endoloris !

Malheureusement, Severus était fatigué. Horriblement fatigué. Alors il ne put éviter le sort qui le frappa de plein fouet.

— Non ! cria Harry avec désespoir, complètement impuissant.

Il ne put qu'observer Severus se faire torturer. Sa peau était découpée, arrachée ; ses cordes vocales se brisèrent tant il criait. Et Harry regardait, incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Pourtant, s'il n'agissait pas, Severus allait mourir. Et lui aussi mourrait.

Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il n'avait pas d'arme et ne savait pas se servir de sa baguette pour autre chose que des bêtises. Il ne connaissait qu'un seul sort. Sort qui avait projeté Jordan hors du lit. Et il l'avait fait sans baguette. Peut-être…

Il se concentra de toutes ses forces sur ses poignets qui étaient retenus par la magie. Il pouvait le faire ! N'était-il pas le sorcier le plus puissant de sa génération après tout ? Des gouttes de sueur coulait le long de son visage, les rires de Malfoy lui vrillaient les tympans ; mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter ! Et, soudainement, il fut libre. Il s'assura que le sorcier n'avait rien remarqué et se concentra sur sa baguette, afin de la faire venir à lui. La suite se passa en quelques secondes. La baguette d'Harry se trouvait dans la robe de Malfoy qui se retourna vers son prisonnier alors que la baguette atterrissait dans sa main.

— EXPERLIARMUS !

Une détonation retentit. Malfoy sembla voler pendant quelques secondes avant de s'écraser contre un mur. La structure commença à trembler, de la poussière tomba du plafond. Harry n'eut que le temps de courir se mettre sur son professeur avant que tout s'effondra et qu'il ne perde connaissance à son tour.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Etait-ce cela qu'on ressentait après être passé sous un troupeau d'hippogriffes ? Peut-être était-ce un troupeau de Sombrals. A moins que Severus ait fait exploser une potion ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois après tout…

Pourtant, quelque chose était différent. Quand il s'agissait d'un accident de potions, Severus était toujours le premier remis sur pieds et se dépêchait d'aller s'enquérir de sa santé. Et là, il était seul. Seul avec sa douleur. Pas de Severus pour lui tenir la main ou le forcer à avaler une potion immonde pour le remettre sur pieds en un rien de temps.

Ignorant la délicate pulsion qu'il ressentait dans sa tête, il se força à ouvrir les yeux pour réaliser qu'il n'était pas dans les appartements de Severus ou à l'infirmerie, mais vraisemblablement à Sainte Mangouste. Qu'avait encore fait son maudit amant ?

Un gémissement passa ses lèvres quand il essaye de se lever. Pourquoi était-il toujours seul quand il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider ?

— Severus ? appela-t-il d'une voix faible.

Un délicieux silence lui répondit.

— Severus ? répéta-t-il plus fort.

Il soupira et préféra partir à sa recherche plutôt que d'attendre qu'il daigne montrer le bout de son nez. A moins qu'il soit retourné à Poudlard ? Il n'avait tout de même pas osé…

Finalement, il trouva âme qui vive au bout du couloir, en la personne d'une charmante infirmière qui l'attrapa par le bras et le força à retourner dans sa chambre sans lui donner la moindre information. Il resta alors plusieurs heures dans son lit, incapable de se rendormir, s'imaginant ce qui avait pu arriver à son amant pour qu'il ne soit pas à ses côtés. Une chose était sûre, l'explosion avait été violente. Il avait pris le temps de se regarder dans un miroir et il avait de nombreuses entailles et bleus. Son poignet gauche avait même été cassé. Sans parler du bandage sur son torse et la bouteille de Poussos sur sa table de chevet qui témoignait de ses côtes brisées. D'où le sentiment d'être passé sous un troupeau d'hippogriffes ou de Sombrals. Il espérait seulement que Severus n'était pas dans un état aussi critique… N'ayant plus rien à faire, il essaya de trouver le sommeil, après plusieurs heures à s'inquiéter plus que de raison pour son amant absent.

— HARRY !

Ne pouvait-il donc pas dormir ? Quoique… Severus ?

Toute envie de sommeil quitta son esprit. Il ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et rencontra le regard paniqué et empli d'amour du si terrible maître des potions. Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde et ne se soucia même pas de la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir. Sa délicieuse odeur le prit au nez à l'instant même où ses bras se refermèrent autour de son corps. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que cela faisait une éternité ?

— Mon dieu, Harry… J'ai eu tellement peur…

— Je t'ai pourtant dit de ne pas faire n'importe quoi avec tes expériences, soupira-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans le col de son ainé. Qu'est-ce que c'était cette fois ?

Mais au lieu d'avoir une réponse, Harry fut délicatement mais sûrement repoussé.

— Severus… ?

— Tu ne te souviens pas ? Enfin… Si… Tu te souviens, c'est ça ?

— De quoi parles-tu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix teintée de panique. Qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié ?

Il n'eut pas de réponse. En revanche, Severus glissa sa main dans son dos et l'emmena s'asseoir au bord du lit.

— Tu as eu un accident, il y a plusieurs mois. Et tu as… Disons que tu as perdu la mémoire et oublié de nombreuses choses.

— Mais… Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose. Ou de ne pas avoir toute ma tête.

— C'est pour cela que j'ai dit que tu te souvenais.

Severus resta silencieux une seconde, semblant hésiter dans ses mots.

— A quoi te fait penser le prénom Jordan.

Avant même qu'il ait le temps de répondre, une vague de souvenirs envahit son esprit. Les deux mondes dans lesquels il avait vécu se mélangèrent, les connexions se firent ; les questions trouvèrent une réponse. Tout était enfin clair.

— Je… Par Merlin, Severus. Je suis désolé. Je t'avais complètement oublié…

Le jeune homme enfouit son visage dans le torse de son amant, glissa ses bras autour de son corps et continua à murmurer des dizaines d'excuses alors que son nounours humain souriait doucement. Il avait retrouvé son Harry. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

— Les garçons, voici Severus, mon compagnon. Severus, voici Jordan, Gregory, Matthieu ainsi que Laurent. Ils ont pris soin de moi pendant que tu n'étais plus là pour me faire la vie dure.

Une petite claque portée à l'arrière de la tête d'Harry résonna dans le salon alors que tous rigolaient de bon cœur. Sauf Severus qui s'était renfrogné et avait croisé ses bras pour montrer son mécontentement. Du moins, ce n'était qu'une façade. Malgré tout, il était heureux d'être ici. Ces Moldus avaient été les soutiens d'Harry pendant son amnésie et, indirectement, ils avaient permis qu'ils soient de nouveau ensemble.

— Dis-moi, Harry, comment tu as retrouvé la mémoire ? Je sais que Gregory et Jordan sont au courant, mais nous, on ne sait pas. Et je t'avoue que ça nous a intrigués. On a même parié dessus si tu veux tout savoir !

— Vous m'en direz tant, s'amusa Harry. Et qu'avez-vous parié ?

— Thomas pense que tu as embrassés quelqu'un et que ça t'as fait te rappeler que ce n'était pas la bonne personne.

— Et Matthieu s'imagine que tu t'es cogné la tête tellement fort que ça a tout remis en place. Quel idiot !

— Sache, mon cher Thomas, que Matthieu est plus proche de la vérité. J'ai croisé une ancienne connaissance, qui a très mal pris que je ne me souvienne pas d'elle. Les choses se sont envenimées, il m'a frappé, et, quand je me suis réveillé, ma mémoire était revenue. Assez cocasse, je l'admets.

Harry assista aux échanges de billets avec un petit sourire et remarqua le petit clin d'œil que lui fit Jordan. En effet, son ami était au courant de la véritable version de l'histoire. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui effacer la mémoire. D'autant plus que cela n'aurait pas plu à un jeune sorcier de sa connaissance qui était tombé en admiration sur ce jeune moldu qu'il avait vu en photo lors d'une soirée dans son appartement.

Quand il avait quitté Sainte Mangouste, peu de temps avant les vacances d'été, Severus et lui étaient tombés d'accord sur un point : ils devaient partir vivre ensemble, loin du monde sorcier. Le petit cottage qu'ils possédaient au bord de la mer était magnifique, mais bien loin de tout. C'était donc sans vraiment se poser de questions qu'ils étaient venus emménager ici et qu'ils avaient invité Draco pour diner, afin de lui assurer qu'ils ne lui en voulaient pas, malgré les actions de son père. Bien sûr, la fouine avait été mettre le nez dans ses affaires et était tombée sur une photo de Jordan, prise lors d'une sortie en forêt où il bronzait entre les arbres. Il avait immédiatement fait forte impression sur le Serpentard qui avait ordonné avoir des informations supplémentaires sur ce garçon. Une fois le choc passé d'apprendre qu'il était un Moldu était passé, ils s'étaient rencontrés et le courant été passé tout de suite. Draco avait alors mis de côté ses nombreuses conquêtes d'un soir et Jordan avait finalement cessé de s'imaginer un futur improbable avec Harry.

— Alors, Harry, des plans pour ce week-end ? demanda Gregory sans réaliser qu'il le sortait de ses pensées.

— Ca dépend de ce que vous avez à me proposer, sourit-il, ignorant le soupir de son voisin et amant. Tu sais bien que je suis ouvert à toutes les propositions. En revanche, la diva de Jordan, je ne suis pas sûr que tu arrives à la faire repartir en forêt à nouveau. Pas vrai, la fouine ?

— Tais-toi donc, Potter, lança sèchement Draco qui était dans la cuisine. Ou tu risques de te retrouver avec quelques gouttes de je-ne-sais trop quoi qui rend malade dans ton repas, ce serait triste, tu ne crois pas ? Le pauvre Potter, cloué au lit, pendant que ses amis vont passer un week-end dans une magnifique demeure de cher Draco Malfoy.

— Stop, lança Severus d'une voix las avant que les choses n'aillent trop loin.

Les amis se fixèrent quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire, suivit par Severus qui esquissa un sourire. Son amant était irrécupérable, tout comme ses amis. Mais c'était pour cela qui l'aimait après tout, non ?

* * *

Cette fiction est donc terminée... Je ne m'exclue une potentielle suite sous forme d'OS si des gens sont tentés ou si l'envie me prend mais rien de sûr.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié lire cette fiction autant que j'ai apprécié l'écrire. C'est un projet donc je suis assez fière parce que je l'avais terminée avant même d'avoir commencé à la poster (et j'ai quand même réussi à poster avec du retard ._.) mais bref.

Je travaille sur deux autres fictions dont les résumés sont dans ma bio mais sans la moindre date de sortie vu que je veux être vraiment très avancée ou avoir fini avant de commencer à poster. Mais je reviendrai !

A bientôt j'espère et merci à toutes et tous de m'avoir lue pour la plupart, de m'avoir corrigée pour quelques un(e)s, d'avoir laissé des reviews pour beaucoup et de m'avoir demandée très fort la suite à la Japan Expo pour une ^^


End file.
